Outlander:Voyager the reunion
by hczen
Summary: To get you through this Droughtlander, a taste of the joyous reunion of our beloved Jamie and Claire...the scenes outlined from the third book and consolidated with new dialogue similar to the tv show's flow- picking up where the two are reunited - great refresher for book readers spoilers for those unfamiliar with Voyager- I do not own the rights to any characters
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Scene 1

Claire a beautiful woman with brown hair and amber eyes that appears to be anywhere from mid 30s to early 40s in age stands outside a storefront with a sign reading Malcolm's Print shop. The storefront has large glass windows and she's staring at the back of a man's figure as he's working inside. She's in a rich brown and cream dress of an 18th century European design and seems apprehensive. It's late afternoon to early evening so there is some natural light but the shops lanterns have already been lit as well.

Claire enters the shop and a small ring from a bell above the door announces her entrance. The man does not turn to face her we see from behind he is tall and strongly built with a tied back length of bright Auburn hair. He is dressed in linen shirt and breeches with leather apron hung around his neck and tied behind his waist. The shop is full of 18th century printing equipment and he is working on a large printing press. He appears to hear someone's entrance but isn't concerned by it.

"Geordie is that you?" The man calls over his shoulder with a slight Scottish accent. "Will you hand me that mallet?" He tilts his head to the left indicating a mallet resting on a nearby table but still faces the press.

At hearing his voice Claire seems to relax and a close look at her face shows an overwhelming expression of emotion her eyes shining with tears torn between joy and sorrow.

The man begins to remove his apron and tosses it on the counter.

"Ahhhh." He exclaims. "Dinna bother with the mallet I think I've finally mastered this mistress she'll be setting straight tomorrow I reckon."

The man finally turns to fully face the other shop occupant. We see he is similar in age to Claire with a strong straight long nose with a prominent jaw and slanted blue eyes. He appears comfortable in the print shop but upon standing he is even taller and wider in shoulders than from behind with the air of a warrior. Overall his a very attractive and mature looking man with a strong presence. At first his face looks completely shocked at the sight of Claire. He quickly regains composure and a small half smile appears on his face.

"Mmmppphhhfff.." he makes a low throat sound. "My Claire it's been sometime since I've gazed upon ye love."

Claire just stares taking in every inch but seems at a loss for words. Finally she stammers out a reply. "J..Jamie or ummm Alexander Malcolm is it? I'm sorry I know it's been a long time." She has a warm English accent. She just keeps staring and seems to slightly sway on her feet.

He smiles at her tenderly. "Ahhh some call me Mr. Malcolm these days among other names but once I was James Fraser and married to an enchanting Sassenach. We were parted but there are times I see her still, mo nighean donn, the other half of my soul."

Claire reaches out a hand and caresses the air like she's tracing his face from a far but doesn't move any closer.

"Would you be opposed to seeing her, your Claire more often?" She asks curiously while she clutches her hands to keep them from shaking.

"Aye, I pray every day I will, I ever reach the afterlife," Jamie sighs and leans against the press looking dreamily at Claire.

"Well 20 years is long enough to wait if you ask me." Claire seems to be growing determined and pulls herself up as if readying for battle. She steps in front of him leaving a small distance. "I choose to see you now and forever Jamie if you'll still have me." She places her right hand on his left arm.

Jamie straightens up so quickly it appears his feet briefly leave the ground. "Holy god!" He exclaims his Scottish accent more pronounced. He begins murmuring in Gaelic a strange and garbled language and places his right hand over Claire's. He looks at their mingled hands then returns to look her over head to toe, seeming to register something new, he briefly touches a streak of white in her hair and the crow's feet at the corner of her left eye. We see Claire's face and a tear streaks each cheek they appear flushed and her breathing is deep and rapid.

"Ye...ye are...Claire..are we...is this heaven?" He stammers.

"Heaven is a print shop in Edinburgh?" She lets out a small laughed choked by a sob.

"But how? St bride and Michael...yer here...God almighty..I thought ye a vision." He states followed by more Gaelic muttering. He wraps her in both his arms breathing in the scent of her hair running his face across hers, nuzzling her shoulder, touching with his fingertips wherever he can without loosening his grip about her body. They are both silent shoulders heaving with sobs but both beyond actual tears.

"Jamie oh Jamie I'm so sorry so very very sorry." She cries the tears now coming again.

Jamie shushes her finally pulling back to put her head in his hands kissing her temple each cheek tasting her grief.

"Dinna be sorry lass Dinna fret." He reads her face and the pain is clear and a realization comes to him and shock and sadness overcome his features.

"Is it the babe Claire?" And his hands gentle rest and her womb.

Claire's face relaxes and a trace of a smile flints across her face.

"Oh no Jamie, no she's wonderful. She's beyond wonderful she reminds me of you so much. " Now Claire is running her fingertips over Jamie's features.

His expression seems once again shocked and then replaced with wonder.

"She? I've a daughter. I've a daughter." He repeats with pride and astonishment.

"Yes Jamie I left, I raised our daughter without you. God Jamie I'm so sorry I thought you were dead. I should have never..." Claire's words fade into breathless blubbering the tears and pain both blanketing her face.

"Och Dinna cry lass. My Claire my dearest Sassenach. I meant to die that day you left because I forced ye and I've never regretted that I only ever fretted about how things might have been for ye and our bairn. Did you fair well Sassenach?"

Claire tries to regain her composure and pulls a small brown package from her dress pocket pressing it between her and Jamie. Her knees seem to slightly buckle and she considers Jamie's eyes his height being almost a foot above her own now.

"Our daughter has a wonderful life. She wants for nothing and sleeps safe, warm and fed every night. And I...well I wanted for nothing myself except you Jamie... it was soo..." she breaks off looking into his eyes pushing harder into his body begging for him with her body language.

"I know Lass. It was the same for me ye ken?"

Now both their breathing is exaggerated their flesh pushing into each other almost violently. They hesitate but begin to inch their faces towards each other. They are suddenly distracted and end up bumping their heads as the door to the shop swings open and the two turn to meet a young somewhat tattered looking man in his 20s. He appears shocked and offended by catching them in their obviously romantic embrace.

"Ahhh there ye are Geordie. I'm closing shop a wee bit early if you'll lock the door behind ye. I'll be seeing ye tomorrow aye?"

Both Claire and Jamie stare at the man but make no effort to break a part. All three appear red in the face and the overall feeling in the room is of a tense awkwardness.

Geordie looks back and forth between the two. "Mmmppphhhfff... perhaps the lady would allow me to escort her out?" Geordie pulls himself up to his full height and slightly inflates his chest has if preparing himself to defend the lady's honor.

"Begone with ye now lad. This is my wife she's traveled far and I reckon she's a wee bit tired. I'll see to her myself." Jamie demands sounding slightly impatience.

" Your wife. Aye?" He doesn't seem convinced but relaxes and tilts his head to the lady. "Ma'am Mrs. Malcolm your servant. Are ye sure there's nothing in which I can be of service?"

Claire just manages to pull herself together and reply "No. No thank you as my husband said it's been a long trip I'm very eager to just get to bed." And with that statement she gives Jamie such a look as to leave no question to either of the men what's most on her mind at that moment. She holds Jamie gaze without breaking as Geordie bows and exits the shop mumbling under his breath about dirty papist and their inability to do nothing but make babies.

Left alone the two continue clinging to each other. Finally, Claire breaks the silence by asking. "Your wife? He seemed awfully surprised by that."  
"Aye he would be but ye are my wife Claire make no mistake."  
"I wouldn't dream of it" said Claire. " I just I wasn't sure what I was coming back to or where you might be in your life now. It was really chance that I stumbled on some history of your time in prison and your pardon and even longer before I found the name Alexander Malcolm and I knew it was you." She's rambling and her hands are sweating on the package still held between them. Jamie takes a step back keeping her within arm's reach but allowing her to catch her breath.

"Aye I see. So, ye thought I was dead of course, given the circumstances. And mind you I was in prison and forced into servitude not to mention living in a cave several years. I would have been most vexed if ye'd come sooner, ye ken?"

"Oh surely and we actually did figure you were living in a cave for some time, long story but there's a children's rhyme about it actually." Claire says with a smile.

"Aye?" Jamie can't help but smile. "You said we?" And his shoulders slightly tense.

"Oh yes, Brianna and I. That's well that's our daughters name after your father." Claire holds her breath feeling surreal to tell this man about their grown child.

Jamie a man that rarely shows his emotions looks thunderstruck and it seems very out of place on his features. Just hearing he has a daughter, now that she has a name and was involved in actions that located him is obviously overwhelming.

They both stand still and slowly Claire hands over the brown package to Jamie. His hands shake as he opens it. Inside is a small, oval miniature oil painting in a gilded frame. A glance at the portrait shows a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair, slanted blue eyes and skin as fair and creamy as Claire's.

Claire breaks the silence, "I found someone in my time that does these sorts of things. I wanted you to have something that you didn't have to hide of our daughter." Jamie stands still staring drinking in the portrait his face a blank canvas. Slowly he looks up at Claire and the look is indescribable the best words being love, yearning, grief, joy, amazement.

"There's, well there's more, if you open the back. I just don't feel a painting can do her justice I told you before about the types of photographs real life pictures we have in my time." Reluctantly Jamie turns the miniature over and sees there is backing that can be opened and he moves the brackets holding the wood in place. Once opened it reveals a color photograph with the same girl but this is a perfect real life image and he audibly gasps.

After a few more moments he steps away grabbing Claire with his free hand and he guides them both to two stools where he sits in one and gestures his wife to do the same to the other. Not once does he take his eyes off the photo. After a long pause, he finally speaks, "She's lovely. Blessed Mary she looks like my mother. I thought my mother's beauty only second to yours Sassenach. But Brianna (and he pronounces the name differently has Bru nah) well begging your pardon she is the combination of ye both and well she's ...she's just the loveliest."

She laughs, "Yes she really is, and so smart and determined and funny and well so unbelievably tall."

Now both of their faces are radiant and they still hold hands as they sit on the stools. Jamie continues to stare at the photo for several moments. Then the two stare at each other both too shy to speak. Finally, Jamie makes a stern expression and seems to come to a conclusion.

"Sassenach. I can't tell ye what it means to me, that well, for the love of all ye traveled 200 years in time to come back and see me and my wee print shop. I'm not sure what all was yer motivation but I must confess knowing our daughter lives and thrives and the two of you have had a good life. Well Sassenach it validates the last 20 years of my life and well it gives me a meaning I never knew for sure I had claim to but I must know. Ye say I can choose to have you Claire and well there's was a mention of a bed.." He pauses as his neck and face flush. Claire's face is radiant response of his flush. "I must know Sassenach have ye come to stay? Ye must be willing to take me as the man I am now. I am not a laird, not a war chief, not council to would be kings or even a wine merchant, I'm a printer among other less scrupulous professions. I dare not use my own name and I still must watch over my shoulder for the British but I do promise to ye again as I did before I will keep you fed and I will protect ye to my last drop of blood."

Claire stands, face a glow with love and pulls him to his feet. "I traveled 200 years in time Jamie, I promise you I do not do so lightly and whether you wouldn't have wanted me before or not I would have come and even though there may have been other people in our lives in the last 20 years if you are free to love me and if you still do. Then...well..."

Jamie stops her with his mouth and it's a long passionate kiss they share.

"Then well, where's the bed?"

Jamie takes her hand grabbing one lantern and blowing the other out, and draws her through a curtain to a back room of the print shop. Its sparse and screams of bachelor pad with no adornment but a small bed, table, a few cabinets, hooks with some clothing items and a basin with just the manly essentials sitting by. He lets go of Claire's hand breaking their physical connection for the first time and lays the portrait of Brianna on the table with a last look and sigh. Turning to Claire the two both take quick steps to close the distance and they are a blur of limbs around each other. Claire removes his shirt and after several more kisses Claire turns her back to Jamie. She grabs the top of the zipper down her back and motions for him to pull down. Jamie slowly pulls and you hear the teeth tear part from each other.

"What is this?" Jamie asks in amazement.

She laughs, "It's called a zipper, much easier than laces and hooks."

Jamie turns her to face him again and he too smiles at her statement. They both pause as they glow and utter noises of contentment.

"Ahhh...our wedding night.." Is all he states but it's obvious she is thinking the same thing. Claire pulls out the shoulders of the dress and drops it to the floor, she has nothing underneath. He takes in a deep breath and pauses to look at her. Claire fidgets uncomfortably. "Well you bloody well better say something."

His face is blank the smile has left and he looks very serious, "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He takes her hand and guides her to bed. As he takes off his remaining clothes he stares at her.

"You don't mind she says?" She briefly passes her hand over stretch marks on her belly, she slightly cups her breast that are now heavy and longer than on their wedding night.

Now Jamie is naked, "I don't mind if you don't?" and he angles his leg so a long, nasty scar shows on his thigh.

"Jamie, she gasps and moves to the edge of the bed placing her cheek to the scar, "how I wish I had been here to nurse you."

He pushes her back down on the bed and places his body a top of hers. "I was telling the truth Claire I will not have ye fash yourself about not being around to see me live like a rat. I hope ye remember me as mainly a whole man and I hope ye still find me so, that I can still make ye happy."

She touches him in his most intimate spot and begins to guide him inside her, he follows the lead and fully sheathes himself in one stroke. She is as tight as a virgin and they both let out a gasp. He holds himself above her completely parallel and stays perfectly still, she begins to squirm beneath him.

"Hold still, it's been some time Claire." She giggles and the movement and vibrations from her makes him close his eyes in satisfaction.

"Me too" she whispers.

"I can tell," he states with a moan trying to hold himself in one piece. "Holy God,'" he shouts as she begins to squirm again as she begs, "Please Jamie please."

He places his weight on her holding her in place and begins to nibble her ears, neck, and then lower to her chest making her moan but she doesn't move. Finally, with the grunts like a wild animal he begins to move aggressively and she moans, pleas, and shakes as she loses herself. She appears in a dream state and he stops pacing himself and loses complete control as he plunges in the final throws of passion arching his back and screaming like a man possessed.

End scene


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning anew

Scene 2

Jamie and Claire lie facing each other on the small bed in the back living quarters of his print shop each with one leg thrown over the blanket one tucked under. Her head is on his shoulder hands clasped on his chest he has his head laid on the crook of one arm and his free hand is roaming her hair pulling on the end of a chocolate brown curl. She is animatedly telling him a story as he smiles.

"Then she looks at me face smeared with chocolate and gives me a devil's grin and says a squirrel came through the window and that's what happened to the kitchen." She laughs and Jamie adds his own soft chuckle.

She sighs in contentment and begins running her fingers threw his springy chest hair.

"She sounds a lot like..." he starts.

"Like you as a child?" She cuts him off.

"I was going to say like a young Sassenach. They way ye'd always try to tell me some story when I'd could read the truth on yer face."

They both laugh at the statement and the friction of their bodies turns Jamie's eyes into burning sapphires of desire he moves his hand under the bed clothes to grab her posterior.

"My memory of this perfect round pillow doesn't do the actual flesh any justice." He states as he squeezes firmly propping himself on his other arm and leaning down to thoroughly kiss her. She purrs in response and the two begin to embrace until they are again wrapped around each other. Suddenly there's a loud banging on the shop door they break apart and turn their heads to the source of the noise. Jamie hops from the cops and hastily throws on his breeches. "Claire stay right here I'll be back." He looks mildly apprehensive who takes the time give her a brief kiss before departing through the curtain to the shop door. Claire sets up on the cot blanket held in front of her chest craning her head to try to hear the conversation. Soon Jamie back he seems undisturbed but sits on the cot and takes her hand. Claire who seems slightly more apprehensive asks. " what hour is it? And more importantly who's banging on your door this hour?"

"It's not but a friend an acquaintance from the neighborhood. See Sassenach I was supposed to be meeting a man this evening but has I became quite preoccupied with your return I missed our meeting it appears the said man a friend of mine has become quite intoxicated at the pub we were supposed to meet the man that stopped by was just suggesting I go and collect him. The man mentioned my name to him."

" so do you need to leave?" Claire ask with disappointment in her voice.

" I refuse to leave ye Claire and my errands might take some time. Ye see I have some business to do and I'd rather damn it all to hell if I could. Ye see the income I gain from this business all goes straight back to my ...my family." Jamie fumbles on the word family and Claire narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"Of course I understand but I won't leave you either some I'm coming with you James Fraser and that's that do you hear me?"

"Aye I reckon that will do there shouldn't be any trouble it's just I would have made other arrangements if I knew I'd be bringing my wife. I hate to say this but ye better get dressed this man can't be left any longer he's a right handful when he is deep in the drink."

Claire smiles and begins to dress and Jamie throws on a coat and a tricorn hat he finds a blanket to fold has a shawl and wraps it around Claire's shoulders.

" so what exactly is this other business of yours?" She asks giving him sideways look.

" I'm just a wee Merchant buyer and seller of goods."

" what kind of goods?" Her face grows more and more suspicious.

" the kind I don't pay British tariffs on." He smiles and reply.

"Oh smuggling, is it? I can imagine what it is your smuggling I'm sure your friend has been sampling your own Goods this evening."

"Best hope it's only wine and not whiskey Sassenach or he is likely crawling on the floor cradling some lassies feet."

"Feet?"

Jamie Just Smiles takes her in his arms kisses the top of her head.

"ye'll see now come along Mrs. Malcolm and he takes her hand tucked into his arm and they make for the front two exit the shop


	3. Chapter 3: Willoughby and friends

We see Jamie and Claire hand in hand walking in the Edinburgh business district they are keeping a steady pace not hurrying but not walking leisurely either. Jamie points to a store front here and there making comments. Claire takes note of the apothecary. Street lamps are on its late and very dark and only the businesses catering to night activities are bustling there is little foot or carriage traffic. They stop in front of the loudest pub and Jamie walks through the door holding Claire's hand but keeping her behind him as if shielding her from the bar occupants. The crowd is a mix of sailors', ladies of the night apprentices and journey men with the occasional group gentlemen huddled at a table. Jamie heads straight for the barkeep towing his wife parting the crowd just by being an impressively sized man. He leans over to say something to the toothless, hairless man behind the bar who in response grunts and tilts his head towards a far corner. Claire is drinking in her surroundings reacquainting herself with this time and place. They make their way to the corner where a small man of Oriental descent is amusing the nearby table by folding pieces of paper into water birds and setting them to float in their beer mugs. The top of his head is bald and put on display as he deeply bows to the cheers of the crowd. The bottom portion of his hair is pulled back into a long fine black braid and he is clad from neck to feet in silk robes pants and slippers that appear currently greasy but originally must have been made of fine black and green silk. The man was very small but let out a loud belch that larger men would be proud of.

"Is this your friend?" Claire asks.

"Mmmppphhhfff..." was Jamie's only reply.

He squeezes himself through the crowd places a hand on the man's shoulder he is preoccupied with a young lady though and ignores Jamie. He bobs over her hand kissing it affectionately and then leans in to whisper in her ear the lady rears back her right hand and lets it loose slapping the small man across the face. The other men at the table stop laughing and begin a stand-up to see what's the matter.

"Time to go." Jamie seizes him practically throwing him across the room while jerking Claire to attention and forces all of them towards the door. Claire hears the lady shouting something about swiving and feet. You can hear the table of men yelling after them and scraping back their chairs but the trio doesn't look back flying out the tavern door and following Jamie around the corner into an alley across the street and into another alley. Finally, he stops forcing the other two to stop.

"Are ye alright Claire? I didn't mean to crush yer hand or pull yer arm I'm just not used to having ye near...I panicked. " he looks visibly shaken.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry. I wasn't in any danger now your tiny friend on the other hand. " She nods towards the newest member of their party. "I think he's lucky you got there when you did. "

Jamie turns to the man "Serves him right every bloody time just a drop in him and he propositions every lass he meets. Claire this is Mr. Willoughby."

He speaks to Mr. Willoughby in short broken Chinese.

The man in return bows profusely in Claire's direction taking her hand to kiss. "First wife. Tsei-mi First wife. Honor pleasure." He says to her seeming pleased.

"You speak Chinese?" Claire asks.

"As well as he does English which is not saying too much." Jamie replies then turns to Mr. Willoughby with a stern expression. "Now we are going to the Madame's house and I'll have you on your best behavior." Then he repeats a Chinese phrase over and over pointing a finger at the man's chest and Claire imagines he's warning a toddle no touching or he'll be belted.

He looks around the corner to be sure no one followed them. Then grabbing Claire's hand and pushing the other man in front of him they proceed to what must be the madams house, a tall handsome home that seems to have an unusual number of lanterns going for the current hour of the day.

Claire asks as they ascend the stairs, "How do you know Mr. Willoughby?"

"Och found in him a barrel on the docks apparently fled from the Chinese empire and stowed away unseen for four months on a cruiser. Figured a man like that could have his uses and I feel partially responsible for the man, suppose that's why I put up with him." He answers.

Jamie knocks and after a few moments, a woman wearing enough face powder and lipstick to put a clown to shame, who is bewigged, in voluminous skirts and flowing out of her corset top answers the door. Upon seeing Jamie, she beams into a beautiful smile and proceeds to kiss both of his cheeks, she doesn't seem to notice Claire using her eyes to shoot daggers in the madam's direction.

"We'll need two rooms for the night my lady. One for Mr. Willoughby, warn the lassies he's been into the wine and one for me and my wife. Claire this is Madama Jeanne" Jamie states as he leads Claire into the parlor. Its richly directed in rugs and large furniture enough places to sit it oddly reminds Claire of a hospital waiting room.

There are a number of unusual paintings, statues and what can only be described as tools all very graphic in nature so that after a quick walk around the parlor it's clear that is a house offering pleasures of the flesh. The Madame gives Claire a few shocked glances and speaks rapidly in French questioning Jamie on why his wife is here and why he never mentioned a wife before. Claire just smiles and replies in perfect French that her husband will most assuredly fill her in once they've had chance to freshen up a bit. She also asks her if she has a seamstress available as she seems to have torn her skirt hem during their travels this evening.

"Why of course, of course." The Madame replies in heavily French accented English. Jamie turns his head to hide his smile from the madame.

She shouts at a homely young girl that runs up the stairs to ready their room at the madam's request. Jamie comes at stand by Claire and she examines a particularly racy painting hung to the side of the front windows.

"Interesting friends you have Mr. Malcolm." She whispers to him teasingly.

"More like business partners." He replies then sees her face as her eyebrows jump to her hairline. "I have no interest in this place as a business but they do store of some my merchandise in the basement there's a small opening to the back alley and I keep a room here for when I conduct business with men who don't know the name Alexander Malcolm."

"I see," she says. "Well do you have any business meetings with the ladies here?"

"No" Jamie says firmly. "We can discuss my relations with women over the last 20 years if we must Sassenach but I've never laid with a whore, if that makes ye feel better."

He watches her face closely worried she might be bothered.

"I am shallow enough to admit it does make me feel better but I am curious how all these arrangements came about," she teases him again as she slowly runs her hand along his arm and gives him a come heather look.

"Well that would be all Fergus' doing, I am sure he will be most pleased to see you've returned. Though we'll need to come up with some plausible story I expect." His reply is choked by the longing in his throat as he begins to remember what they were doing when interrupted at the shop.

"Fergus!" Claire exclaims the moment of lust broken upon hearing the name.

"Yes well ye know how he can charm the ladies in the industry, the arrangement works quite well and they do have much larger beds here than at the shop." He says with a wink.

Right then the Madame arrives to tell them their room is ready and they head upstairs Jamie leading Claire. Mr. Willoughby seems to have already disappeared to somewhere without a sound. When they enter the room, it is small but filled almost wall to wall on one side with a large feather bed. Claire drops the shawl and lays down on it arms and legs extended, stretching to her full length and kicking off her shoes.

"I've only traveled back a week ago but I will admit I do miss my king size poster bed in Boston already," she sighs as she sinks in.

He looks at her amusingly. "Well let's not let the whole night be wasted then." He pulls his shoes off and tosses his coat and hat into a nearby chair laying on the other side of the bed propped up to gaze down at her. They lock eyes and just stare at each other taking in every feature.

"God I missed you Jamie. I missed you so much I thought I'd die from it , if it weren't for Brianna and you were all alone. Tell me Jamie I don't want to know who and how many you have loved since me but I do hope that some part of you had companionship, I can't bare the guilt of leaving you otherwise." She whispers to him.

"I loved none but you Sassenach, that could not have been helped. There were times I sought the comfort of a woman when I thought I couldn't go on without someone to hold me but it was few and far between and it didn't take long for me to realize it was a very poor version of what we were when together." Jamie whispers back. "But then again we always knew didn't we Sassenach? That we were different that this wasn't usual." And he runs a finger down her neck making her shiver.

"I love you so Jamie. I tried with Frank but in truth it was a false marriage in every way, I did try though I did love him as Bree's father figure but it was no use. He took lovers, many over the years and I never said a word about it, I couldn't blame him and we didn't even lie as man and wife for years before he died. I feel almost as guilty about that as I do leaving you but I think he was happier than I was so maybe God can forgive me for using him the way I did."

"I owe the man a debt and don't like speaking unkindly of the dead but he is a complete fool, even if I have but a fraction of your love, I will love you enough for both of us," he states.

"You've always had me completely Jamie since before I even realized it," She states and with that sentence the discussion was over.

This time, they took as long as they wanted. Undressing each other slowly piece by piece. Exploring each other slowly part by part. Caressing and touching each other slowly inch by inch. And once they were joined they took it slowly second by second until they melted into one perfect moment of ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Murray Men

Scene 4

Jamie and Claire remain in the bed at Madame Jeanne's brothel. The sheets are tossed around them and all their clothes remain on the floor, they appear tired but happy. They are side by side staring at the ceiling and they reach out to touch each other occasionally not in a romantic way but in a reassuring way. Jamie stomachs grumbles and they both laugh.

"Suppose I'll be needing to get up eventually," He sighs still wearing a smile.

"Surely not quite yet?" Claire turns to face him and gives him an alluring smile while stroking his chest.

"I'm no longer a lad of twenty-three Sassenach, ye may very well kill me," his smile widens and he leans his head towards her kissing her softly.

"I remember at one point in time you told me if you died in my bed you'd die a happy man," she counters his argument further by moving the hand stroking his chest to below the blankets.

"Aye I suppose I did and breakfast can wait as well for that matter," he rolls on top of her exciting a squeal in response.

And of course, there's a loud knock on the door.

"Bloody hell!" Claire bolts up and frowns.

"Jamie, are ye in there?" we hear a male voice through the door.

"Ian?" Jamie replies, "a minute man."

IAN – Claire mouths her eyes go wide and she pulls the blankets up to her chin and brings a hand out to pat her hair down.

Jamie jumps from the bed and throws on his pants in one quick motion in less than a minute he's at the door but it's not quick enough the door opens and a middle-aged man walks in dressed in traveling pants, cloak and hat covered with dust. There is an odd thumping sound as he enters the room, he is covering his eyes slightly with one hand and immediately turns his back to the bed, from this new angle one of his legs is visible and you see it is in fact a wooden peg accounting for his shuffled and loud movements.

"Ian what is it brother?" Jamie asks moving to the wall opposite the bed to look at him face on.

"It's young Ian, I was away to market for a few days, appears Jenny thought he was with me when I returned two days later without him we searched his room found a note he was heading to Edinburgh to apprentice with his Uncle Jamie. Is he hear in this sinful place?" Ian looks exhausted furious and worried all at once.

Jamie turns slightly red but overall keeps his composure, "I'm sorry Ian I haven't seen him. I never told him to come here without the blessing of his parents I know he wants to be in the city he's not one to stay content at the farm always being the youngest and treated so. I told him maybe my next trip back we could talk to ye and Jenny about the lad coming to apprentice with me. I said it more to keep him from doing something yet more reckless, not to leave without word but I shouldn't have even told him that it appears." He shoulders sag as he looks at his poor brother in laws lined face. "If he had two plus days' head start on foot he likely here. I am sure he would have turned up at the shop, what lead ye here?"

"This house was the sent address on your last two letters. I was most astonished to find you reside in such a place and here yer sister worries herself sick ye are always without any women." Ian shifts on his one foot slightly and looks very uncomfortable.

"Aye, I reside at my printing shop but yed not be familiar with the address I'll take ye right away Ian knows where it is from his last trip. As for women, its naught but my wife and it was strange circumstances led us here last night, the place is run by one of my customers she's does the odd errands for me."

"Your wife? Ian chokes turning around without even thinking. "Dear! Why its yer wife Claire?" he looks back and forth from the disheveled female figure in bed wrapped in blankets and his brother in law who is now even redder in the face.

Ian appears somewhere between fainting and a heart attack.

"Sit down, I'll be ready to go in a minute," Jamie pushes a small table to Ian's side and hands him a glass of water placing the pewter from the table on the floor.

"It's really Claire," Jamie says.

"It is and it's good to see you Ian, though I realize it's a bit of shock just drink that and keep breathing." Claire tells him from her spot on the bed trying to sit up straight and seem dignified.

Jamie begins to put on his stockings and gathers his breathe to fill Ian in as quickly as possible. "I thought she was gone forever and she thought I was lost to her as well. I meant to die at the battle of Culloden, ye ken that I expect?"

Ian nods in response drinking his water as Jamie fetches his shirt. "I told Claire to go to her first husbands people in France and never look back. She was well known and thought to be a witch and a conspirator with Prince Charles. If caught she would be hung out right. She couldn't reach out to Lallybroch without compromising the safety of yer family and herself. Eventually she went to live in the colonies though I only learned that when she returned yesterday."

"The colonies? Yesterday?" Ian asked seeming even more surprised.

"I've been living in the city of Boston most of the last 20 years." Claire said sadness evident in her voice as if she missed the place and despised it for taking her at the same time.

"Aye, it was by chance she ran into a man that knew something of the Jacobite Rising and had access to documents of my imprisonment and eventual pardon. Claire shocked to find I had lived and not sure of where I was returned to Scotland leaving her family and friends behind." At this he looked at Claire and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "By the grace of God she managed to find me. Now ye will know more than most Ian, how I spent my time living like an animal, imprisoned, enslaved since Culloden Moore and I would not bring her to that life even if I had a way to reach her. I mourned her as if she was dead for I thought she was alive she was better without me, but she chooses upon learning I lived to sacrifice all to be with me again and if she's willing to do that I am willing to be her proper husband until the day I die." Jamie stated this with such finality all three of them were at a loss for words.

"I see," Ian managed eventually. "it is good to see you Claire but I am afraid it might not be so easy to for others to accept your return." He locked eyes with Jamie who gave a small nod of understanding. Claire whose heart was in her throat reliving their separation as he talked tries to put on a smile but its plainly false.

Jamie is now fully dressed and he kneels by the bed at Claire's side.

"I must go now and collect Young Ian, he's their youngest son and has a slight head for trouble, but a good lad we will find him soon I assure you. I beg of you Claire stay here, the Madame will take care of you and its as safe as any brothel on a Sunday morning" he smiles to her as he kisses her head in farewell.

She just squeezes Jamie's hand to acknowledge their parting and that she'll be obedient. The two men are out the door and Jamie looks back as he leaves a look of longing already on his face. Alone Claire pulls a robe from a hook by the bed and wraps herself in it. She moves to the table and finishes Ian's glass of water.

Suddenly the young girl that readied their room last night is bustling into the staring at the flooring and mumbling, "if ye'll come this way mi 'lady?" She turns and exits and Claire can hardly pop out of the room in time to see her duck into a door at the end of the hall. Claire follows and enters a small, dark room with a dress mannequin a small table adorned with ribbons, pins and bits. The young girl picks up a plate of food from the table and hands it to Claire gesturing to the one small piece of furniture a low backed chair. Claire sits and begins eating thinking of Jamie's growling stomach and hoping he feeds himself. She grabs her stomach not from hunger but from worrying and missing Jamie already. A half a day does not make up for 20 years of wanting someone you cannot have.

The girl exits and before Claire is done eating an older woman enters. She is dressed cleanly in finely cut cloth in a soft yellow that suits her dark skin, eyes and hair. The strings of measurement around her neck, the pencil behind her ear and the pins in her mouth announce her as the seamstress. She motions for Claire to stand up she does so placing the almost empty plate on the chair. The woman begins to measure and makes notes on a piece of paper on the table. She hands Claire an overskirt from a basket on the floor, mouth now free of pins she says, "This will do ye for now mam. Yer husband was right ye be about Miss Betsy's size."

Claire frowns at this, "So my husband is familiar with Miss Betsy's physique?"

"Yer husband? ye married the red giant?" She states shocked, "God bless you Lass. That man gives me the gooseflesh. I dinna ken him married, of course many men that come here are but they don't bring their ladies. Dinna fash yerself miss I've never met a man that pays less attention to the whorelets here than yer mister. I just thought maybe…well I wasn't sure yer purpose mam, but if ye a respectable lady come by me shop sometime basement of the hat shop down the corner I set ye up real nice, Margaret's the name. For now, we'll manage something."

Margaret disappears bringing back an armful of petticoats, overcoat and corset to finish the outfit and helps Claire dress. As the seamstress fashions on the last few items. The door bursts open with a mad shove and a young gentleman of a small stature but beautiful blue eyes and lush brown curl stands in the frame.

"Milady," he embraces Claire kissing each cheek then her hands pushing Margaret aside, "Ye've come back." He then beams at her with a charming smile to match his charming French accent.

If Jamie hadn't mentioned him last night she would have never guessed, "Fergus, my dear sweet Fergus how you have grown." And she insists on kissing him back taking in his appearance from head to toe. She grabs the end of his right arm that ends in a hook instead of a hand. "Oh Fergus, my sweet boy, I'm so sorry was it an accident or illness?"

"The Damn British!" He exclaims, "But no worry mi 'lady the fillies love it no?" He turns on his brilliant smile again. "You are a vision, time has not touched you, you must come down and join us in the parlor."

"Us?" Claire asks taking his arm and leaving with a nod to the seamstress.

"Yes me and young Ian, I found him lurking outside the print shop. I take it you have not met him, him being born since I last saw you. He is not quite as enjoyable company as his brother Michael, who lives in France now and is therefore tres civilized. But you will love him no?" he replies leading her down the stairs to the parlor.

"Young Ian, but Jamie and his father just went searching for him?" Claire exclaims. "We must go find them."

"Best to wait mi 'lady surely they will be back for you and if we all go and take a different route, why then we shall never meet up? Do not worry Madame the people around the shop saw us together my lord will know I bring him here they will be back shortly," Fergus assures her.

Claire enters the same front room she was in the night before now a teenage boy occupies a chair by the hearth, he appears tall and gangly even when sitting. He has dark hair the color of his mother Jenny but his face closely resembles his father and namesakes'. His mouth is hanging wide open as he stares at two of the establishments ladies who appear still in their night clothes whispering and giggling with each other across the room. One a young blonde and one a slightly older brunette who is eying Fergus and scorning at Claire.

"Ian, you slouch stand and greet your Auntie," Fergus commands. Young Ian brought out of his stupor stammers to his feet hat clutched in his hands and looks at Claire though he can't help but glance sideways at the two girls the entire time.

"Auntie?" He asks perplexed.

"Yes this is the Lady Claire but of course you have heard of her from birth, master Jamie's British wife." He states firmly presenting her to Ian obviously offended he hasn't already taking her hand.

"Claire? But Uncle Jamie…I mean I think I've only the one named Jamie and he's…" Ian scratches his head then lets out a grunt as Fergus not so slyly stomps his foot.

He takes her hand kissing and bowing. "Pleased to meet you Auntie?" He states though it's obvious he still has no idea who she is or what Fergus means.

"Please Auntie sit I will be sure some tea is brought to you." She sits has he exits bowing at the girls as he passes the brunette follows him to the kitchen.

"I am glad to meet you Young Ian, especially since your father arrived this morning announced you were missing." She states giving him an unapproving look.

"My father here in a whore house? St Bride and Michael! We'll be both be skinned by mum!" He semi jumps out of his seat wringing his hat in hand.

"Jamie and he both went in search of you, Fergus assures me they will be back shortly."

At this Ian goes white in the face murmuring to himself. Fergus returns trailed now by both the girls the blonde carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She eits it down and all three join her and Ian in chairs around the parlor.

"So this is the red man's mistress?" the brunette now appearing less scornful as she lounges on the arm to Fergus' chair stroking his curls.

"His wife, this is lady Claire." Fergus speaks firmly.

"Pleased to meet you I am sure," Claire states giving the girl a look letting her know she is a wise and formidable opponent if the girl means to speak ill of her or Jamie.

The girl nods her head while the blonde somewhat more graciously curtesies from her chair.

"Well my lady I cannot wait to be reacquainted with you. I cannot tell you how much pleasure your company again brings unfortunately as the others will be returning soon I do have some business to take care of first. If you will excuse us two gentlemen." He stands taking the brunettes arm the blonde in tow heading towards the stairs, he looks back at Ian who is still as a statue staring after the group.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Fergus?" Says Claire tilting her head in Ian's direction, she can tell Fergus is no stranger to this place and these ladies though she still sees him as a boy in her mind, she can also tell this is all very new to the youngest Murray and that most likely his family would not approve.

"Ian, do come you fool. I assure you mi 'lady this is something I feel should be done for a number of reasons." He leans in to whisper in her ear as he passes, "Sometimes to get a young man to cooperate it's good to have a bit of leverage, Young Ian will perhaps listen to me and Jamie more if he has certain things to ummm look forward to." He winks and the four of them exit upstairs. Claire can't help but laugh as they leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Date night

Scene 5

It is late afternoon, early evening there are lanterns on in the brothel. Two men are milling around the front entrance. Claire, Fergus and Young Ian are sitting in a corner of Madame Jeanne's parlor. The Madame is handing a man off to a young lady who whisks him up the stairs. Claire is speaking in a low voice trying hard to keep her face composed. "So I returned to Scotland to find him we reunited last night, he had no idea of course that he would ever see me again."

"That's a good story, if ever one was told. Is it not Fergus?" Ian looks to his adopted brother who nods in agreement. "That's, well that's really romantic." He has a dreamy look on his face and glances around looking for the blonde girl whose name he now knows is Mary. He goes beet red and smiles like a mad man when she walks by.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Claire asks for the umpteenth time. She glances towards the door a line forming between her brows. Before Fergus has a chance to answer in walks Jamie and Ian covered in black soot from head to toe smelling of burned char. Claire is on her feet rushing to Jamie's side in a matter of seconds.

"What happened she asks?" Examining him with a thorough practice as he takes a seat by the door wiping dirt from his face. Ian brushes past them to go straight to his son we see him pull the boy up by his ear and can hear him being berated in the background.

"The shop is gone, burnt to the ground." Jamie replies. "I'm fine Sassenach just thankful you weren't anywhere near the place. We were able to pull the press out but nothing else can be salvaged." Fergus was by their side now listening intently. "Fergus I'll need you to reach out to others in the business see who can store the press for me and stop by the insurance office in the morning see how long it will take to get us a payout the papers for the policy are in my bank box take the key." He hands him a key he has removed from a small rope tied to his inside jacket pocket. Claire sees the lump from Brianna's potrait in the same pocket.

"I need to get some aloe or salve to put on you," Claire's hands are still bustling with movement prodding and poking. "How much smoke did you breathe in? Is Ian ok?" She glances to see him still chiding Young Ian and tries to listen to his chest with just her ear pressed to it

"We are both fine Sassenach, truly. Just glad to see ye," there is love in his voice when he addresses her and they lock eyes his are twinkling with joy, hers are still scrutinizing his health.

Fergus clears this throat. "Perhaps you should go to the club my lord, freshen up. I will see the Murrays settled at the Brooks Inn down the street. I assume they will stay the night."

"Yes that will do," he replies and stands up to cross the room to Ian, giving Claire's hand a brief kiss.

The four men are talking and soon break apart. The Murrays leave together with a bow to Claire. Fergus and Jamie exchange a few more words then the latter follows the Murrays out the door.

"Come dear, let's get something decent to eat," Jamie states and takes her arm. They exit the house and Jamie throws his cloak over Claire's shoulders. He leads her to the heart of the business district.

"How did the fire start?" Claire asks.

"It was going when we came upon the place. The back door had been kicked open, I don't know if someone was thieving or searching and I am not sure they started the fire on purpose any spark from pipe, gun or lantern would catch the place up good, being filled with chemicals and papers and such." He replies thoughtfully you can see wheels turning in his head. "Fergus and Young Ian swear they saw or heard nothing neither did any of the neighbors though some did say as they saw Fergus and another boy head off, that's how I figured Young Ian was back at Madame Jeanne's we just stayed long enough to help calm the fire and get the press to safety."

"What would someone be stealing or searching for?" Claire asks adding in a whisper. "Smuggled goods?"

"Possibly, I keep the businesses separate. Malcolm the printer wouldn't have anything worth stealing or searching but someone from the docks may have spotted me in the shop and thought it worth checking. Naught a clue who that might be."

"Well now what are we going to do?" She asks.

"Eat." Jamie says with a smile and walks them around a building to the back entrance and knocks.

A small, dark furry man opens the door and gives them a startled look, Jamie walks past him into a hallway where a decently dressed servant looks them up and down.

"Mr. Malcolm?" The servant bows to them seeming undistubred my his disgraceful apperance.

"I need to get in the changing room to freshen. Will ye to see my wife? I'll be back Claire." He kisses her cheek and ducks down the hallway. She follows the servant in the opposite direction and she's in a large parlor with a few people milling about, chatting and socializing. There is another servant dressed very sharply like a butler standing at the entrance to the room.

The employee leading Claire whispers to him, the butler then turns to the room. Announcing in a crisp manner "Mrs. Alexander Malcolm," with a bow taking her cloak. The people in the room all turn to her with curtsies and bows she returns the gesture and enters where she directly makes her way to a sideboard where a girl is dispensing cups of tea. As she waits for a cup to be poured she glances around the room. The house is very similar to Madame Jeanne's place but much bigger. The furnishings are finer and they are the more standard paintings and the place does appear to lack any sex toys. It appears to be a club as Fergus stated. Apparently, Jamie keeps a change of clothes in the changing room, this parlor is probably where men take a brandy and a cigar but unlike most clubs woman are permitted or at least on certain nights as another couple sits across the room. She can hear the scrapes of chairs and clatter of plates and glasses from the floor above. She gratefully takes her tea and turns to find herself face to face with a bent old man, dressed very finely leaning heavily on a cane.

"My lady, would I be so fortunate as to be meeting a relation to Mr. Alexander Malcolm the printer?" The man asks as a servant pushes a chair directly behind him and uses a hand to help the man sit.

"Yes I am his wife," she replies amused to meet another new acquaintance of Jamie's.

"Splendid, ever your servant Madame," he reached for her hand to kiss with a nod of the head. "Do forgive my sitting it's the gout you see? And I just had to introduce myself. Percival Turner at your service."

She curtsies. "No apology necessary, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Claire Malcolm." She almost choked on the newness of the last name. "May I ask have you known my husband long?"

"Yes, indeed mam for at least the two years since he has run the shop. In my business, I know a little of everyone, government customers office you see? A man in charge of keeping an eye on things though I like to think the local merchants don't mind me so much. Now wherever is your husband dear I did not see him come in. Surely he doesn't plan on making you wait all night for him?" Something about this man's speech irked Claire and hearing his occupation only increases her concerns.

"Not at all he's here and will join us presently and I am sure he among all merchants minds you the least," she says with a coy smile.

"Of course a fine English woman like you self would say so. What a dear. I expect you are newly married and new to Edinburgh? As I said it is my business to know everyone's business," he laughs to himself.

Claire was nervous about replying. She had spent too many years in the company of men like Frank Randall to know when someone was trying to gather intelligence. "Oh we'll I've only recently arrived here from France but I've known Jamie for some time though not married for much of it." Let's see if that vague answer suffices him. Upon cue the man in question enters the room and moves swiftly to her side.

"Good evening Mr. Turner," He says with a gracious bow. "I take you have been introduced to my lovely wife Claire?"

"Yes I was just asking about your wedding. I suppose I should first of course offer my congratulations, a lovelier pair I've never seen," he says raising the small glass a servant had just provided to him.

Of course, no one could read Claire's face like Jamie and his repsonse is perfect. "Thank ye kindly though I feel we've been destined for married life a long time. I am a lucky man indeed now that my wife has joined me in Edinburgh. As for bad luck, you will not have heard yet I believe my shop caught fire today, an accident no one hurt so perhaps Im still more good luck."

"Good heavens, an accident though no malice behind it?" The man asks.

"I surely hope not," Jamie states with a stern face. "But alas it appears I'll be leaving Edinburgh for some time. As long as I've my family and my health I cannot complain perhaps I shall return here to enterprise again. Its been a pleasure sir but it's been a long day and I must nourish myself soon."

"Well I am most down heartened to hear of all this but I do beg of you Mr. Malcolm I would not be heading north to do any business. I think perhaps its best to stay a little closer to Edinburgh if I, were you."

"Thank you for the advice Mr. Turner. Until we met again." A bow and a grab of his wife's arm and they head briskly upstairs to the dining hall and are promptly seated.

"Well that was a threat if I ever heard one," Says Claire. 'Do you think he had something to do with the fire?"

"Id put nothing past him but I don't see how he profits, and that's all that motivates the man," Jamie gestures to a server that appears from thin air at the side of the table.

"A carafe of claret and two of the chefs special please," Jamie requests. Soon afterwards two glasses, a decanter of wine and some water appear.

"I refuse to think about any more business just now," Jamie says. He is cleanly dressed now in shirt, pants and overcoat. He has cleaned up nicely and his hair is still slightly damp and Claire can smell his fresh manly scent from across the table. His skin has a light pink coloring about the face and hands and Claire thinks a few patches of hair may be scorched but with it pulled back and damp she cannot tell for certain. All in all he doesnt appear to be physcially suffering from battling a fire.

"If you are ok and will submit to a full examination later, we can talk about whatever you want." Claire replies squirming in her seat as Jamie rubs a foot along her ankle and slowly up her calf.

"Well then lets talk about this full examination. I assume ye'll be needing to remove some clothing?" He tries to wink over his wine glass and ends up looking like he has something in his eyes as they both tightly close then open.

She laughs." Yours but as your physician I'll be fully dressed."

"Then I generously decline your offer. I am fine, but perhaps I may allow the examination if I may return the favor." Now he reaches to take her hand kissing the back of it. A few other diners give them dirty glances apparently hand kissing at the table is frowned upon here. Soon they are brought two bowls of soup and Jamie reluctantly gives up her hand and almost has eagerly attacks the stew.

"MMM this is delicious," she says pleased and grabs a piece of a bread that arrived with their first course to dunk into her bowl.

"Ah the chef here is a good old Scot, he never disappoints me." Jamies bowl is already empty. "Wait until you have the fish its always fish on Sunday."

"I'll save room then," and she hands him her bowl still half full hoping he'll finish it as she is suspicious he hasn't eaten all day. He takes it without a word and proceeds to eat and re-attack her leg with his foot that is now free of his shoe. She gives him a knowing glance.

"So if we can't talk business? Can you not tell me where we'll be staying or what we'll be doing? I'm happy to tag along this is your time after all but I did bring some money and wouldn't mind gathering some supplies for whatever you have in store."

"Money is not a problem mo nighean donn. Ye shall have whatever you want and we will get it for ye tomorrow as we'll be heading to Lallybroch soon to return Young Ian. His father wants to leave first thing in the morning and he has but the one horse. Fergus and I will get things ready then we'll head back." His face was expressionless. Claire ponders the scenario and seems divided equally between excitment and dread at the prospect.

Soon the fish arrive to break their thoughts and they both dig in eating and drinking heartidly. Jamie is alternating between touching Claire's hand and her leg under the table where his foot is getting more and more brave.

"Seriously," Claire asks, "How are you even that flexible?"

"Just very long legs," He replies. "Are ye about done or do ye want more?"

"I am very satisfied," She wipes her face with the napkin and while transferring is back to her lap discreetly move his foot from her thigh. We see him discreetly re-shoe himself.

"Well I am not overly satisfied myself but I can remedy that, they have private rooms here and I've thought to reserve one for the night, ye ken?" His eyes bore into her with hunger.

They walk down another hallway to a room. It's not very large and just has a chaise chair, a screen blocking a chamber pot and a small table holding more wine and glasses. As soon as the door is shut Jamie is pressing Claire against it kissing her neck as he turns the key to set the lock in place.

"I have been so consumed with looking upon ye Claire, I didn't even think to tell ye how very lovely ye look tonight."

"Fill it out better than Betsy, do I?" She teases running her hands up his back into his hair to pull his face back to directly meet her eyes.

"Betsy who?" He jokingly replies going back to tasting her neck and making his way to the top of her bosom resting his head as if to sleep. "God I thought I remembered how good it was to be in yer arms, but memory is a poor excuse to being here." His hands begin to pull on the laces of her bodice.

Claire pushes him back and he's walking backwards by her force until the chair meets the back of his calves. She pushes him down onto the lounger in a sitting position and places his hands to his side. She begins to undress herself slowly and seductively and he moves restlessly wanting to reach out and take control.

When she is in nothing but her shift she begins to remove his pants. Now within reach he will remain idle no more and grabs her hair pulling her back to meet his eyes and he begins to kiss her running his other hand up her shift to massage her thigh and then higher still until he is inside of her. She hums with pleasure but now she can't reach to remove his shirt his breeches are at his feet and stockings are still on but he's freed of his shoes. Her knees give and she's now sitting on his knee leaning against the raised end of the chaise. Her hands go around his neck and her eyes are closed she presses closer and closer into his side rubbing her body along his. He hums in response.

"Jamie I need you. Come find me." She begs.

"Ye'll get no mercy." He proceeds to stroke and rub her careful not to give her too much. She escapes his lap and turns onto her side pushing him further down to the foot of the chair. He loses his grip and now she's pushing her rear against his leg and she eyes him over her shoulder.

"I'll show you no mercy." And she reaches to grip on his hardened appendage pulling him towards her as if a fish on a line. He sighs in surrender and takes her hard and swift, she comes undone right away and he loses himself completely in the final thrust. Coming to consciousness a few minutes later. Shes gazing down at him his head rested on her chest again and she's stroking his hair.

"I'll always find ye Sassenach."

"We'll always find each other."


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight run

Scene 6

Claire and Jamie are sitting on a wagon on the side of a dirt road.

The back of the wagon is full of boxes and the sleeping form of Ian. It is night there is a full moon and you can hear the lapping sea and winds that accompany it in the background.

They are deep in conversation eyes locked and their bodies sitting so close side by side as to be touching their shoulders and hips.

"It's not just the bedding ye ken?" Jamie grabs her hand and kisses it. Once he replaces it on her lap he pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and cups her chin with this hand. "Though God I do love to bed ye, mo nighean donn."

Claire doesn't break the stare but smiles her eyes are shining in response her skin flushes with the intensity of his gaze.

"I love talking to you, ye ken? After ye left, I never told anyone what was in heart and I began to think I was more animal than man because of it." He looks sheepishly at her.

"Jamie, you always act as if steel forged by fire. Thats part of you your honor, your pride, your damn bloody Scottish temper but your true heart is the man I've seen bless a dove, rock your nephew to sleep in your arms, the man that can make love to me so gently I feel as if I'm dreaming. That's your true heart and I know that to the very depth of my soul." She stares unblinkingly at him, knowing he can read her face and he will see she speaks the truth, after a few moments though her mouth turns to a sly smile and she adds, "You certainly have some animal characteristics though."

"Heart of a lion? Stamina of a stallion?" He asks.

"More like stubborn as a mule," She replies and overwhelmed with the magic of the moment a tear of joy runs from her eye.

He's laughing and kisses it away then moves to her mouth and they lock in a passionate embrace pulling themselves apart reluctantly.

"I suppose the others will be here soon?" She sighs.

"Aye but we have the rest of our lives for that Sassenach, if I've any say in the matter." He adjusts his pants and looks over his shoulder.

"I do hope Fergus and Willoughby found enough of the men, Id be glad for some extra help. There's something in the air like others have used this road tonight." He peers into the woods on either side of them.

"You're worried?" She asks.

"Not really until we have the merchandise we aren't doing anything wrong and once we have it its going one way and us the other. I just wouldn't mind the extra coin about so I figure out our next move, with the shop gone and all."

"Always the chess player thinking of the next move." She says laying her head on his shoulder and staring at the stars.

Soon several men on horseback can be heard. The one in front is carrying an odd lantern that's casting a purplish light. "That will be them, I'll be back Sassenach." He kisses her then swings down to walk into the middle of the road. The men stop when they get closer and you can see them conversing in the darkness. Ian wakes from the back of the wagon and starts to get down to join his uncle.

"You stay right there Young Ian, I've instructions to not let you participate in this business at all tonight." She uses her best nurse warden voice.

"Aye? But thats no fun Auntie? Don't ye wont to know the plan?" He moves to join her on the front bench of the wagon

"Not really but if I need to know Jamie will tell me and I'll not be participating either so we'll have to just sit still and mind our own." She fidgets with straightening her skirts and seems impatient. We see Jamie run back to the wagon to relay instructions.

"Ye two wait here it will take a little while I'll be right there at the edge of the cliff some 100 yards out. If anyone comes by Ill hide just tell them ye've stopped to rest the horses a bit and try to get them to move along. Ian act a man so no one worries about a lady being with just a lad." He grabs a rifle wrapped in a blanket under the wagon bench.

"What's that for?" Claire asks accusingly.

"Precaution, never had to use it yet. Dinna fash yerself I'll be in your eye sight ye ken?" He heads off to the direction he pointed out. The men split up several going down a trail towards the beach, two further along the road and two hid in the woods staring at Claire, she has a suspicion their sole perhaps is to be sure she doesn't go anywhere.

"I'm going to work with Uncle Jamie one day, he'll learn he can trust me, family loyalty and all. I wonder if he'll want me to hold up with the rifle or down to the beach to collect the merchandise." He looks off into the distance imaging the possibilities.

"First you'll have to survive the return to Lallybroch. If Jenny doesn't kill you I supposed she'll allow you to join Jamie in smuggling when hell has frozen over." She tells him seriously.

"I'm a man now. Shell see that." Ian replies.

"For heaven's sake, don't let her know about that. Speaking of which, stop blushing every time you see someone of the opposite sex or she'll figure it out on her own!" Claire tells him with force.

At that Ian blushes, deep red and they are silent until they hear some shouting from below it sounds like its coming from the beach. A few minutes later Jamie shoots the rifle from the edge of the cliff towards the sound. The two men are out of the woods and flanking the wagon on either side and one of the runners who went further down the road is returning at the speed of light. Claire knows something is wrong and stands to scan for Jamie he's running towards her.

"Get off yer mounts!" He calls to the two men and they listen without hesitation.

"Claire, Ian take a horse," He shouts still running, Ian obeys must Claire is too shocked to move. Finally, one of the men grabs her by the waist and moves her to the ground , then gives her a leg up to the horse. Jamie is breathless but beside her now.

"Claire take the horse go back to the fork in the road take the turn I'll meet you when the woods are growing together." He slings a bag over her horse and hands Ian at pistol. "Take care of her." Ian getting his moment of glory nods sitting up straight pistol in hand.

"Up ahead the churchyard." Says the rider that had taken the road earlier.

"Aye follow them to where the road forks then go straight you two follow him in the wagon." He nods at the other men. Everyone begins to take direction until Ian and the men are all staring at Claire. She's frozen in stone again watching Jamie unsaddle a spare horse and hands the reins to Ian.

"Auntie," Ian says trying to indicate she should get going the other men had started to turn the wagon around. Jamie settlse the saddle on his shoulder and turns towards the woods taking a quick register of the moon and stars.

"Claire," he says trying to control his voice. "Ye must go it will be two hours' naught a second more." And he slaps her mare with all the might of his bare hand and she's off against her will without even managing to say goodbye.

(fade out/in)

Claire and Ian are riding fast down the road alone. Claire's lips are moving like she's muttering to herself. Ian is slightly behind her trying to catch up leading the spare horse, her ride has been possessed since Jamie jolted her into action. Ian manages to pull up alongside Claire and grabs the reins of the mare slowing them all to a trot. He can hear Claire counting to herself.

"What are ye going on about Auntie?" He looks at her concerned.

"Why are you slowing we need to get to Jamie?" she's tries to spur the mare one but it seems content with the slower pace. "He said two hours so I am counting 7200 Mississippis." she says matter-of-factly.

"Missa-whats? I ken the place we are meeting him Auntie Claire. We'll be there in less than 2 hours at a trot, Uncle Jamie will need to be running out flat to beat us I think he could manage ye ken, if he wasn't carrying that saddle."

"You know where we are going?" Claire is amazed at this discovery.

"Aye, it's on the route to Lallybroch I ken it well. It's a trick ye see, we are going the long way but he'll go straight like through the woods. If anyone's looking for him and comes along they'll just see us and the other horse isn't saddled they won't know for sure we ever had another rider. Uncle Jamie's smart ye ken?"

"Hmmm it appears you may have the blood for smuggling yet, you two seem to think alike." She seems mildly reassured. "So what do you reckon happened back there?"

Ian now taking on the cadence of a story teller settles in his saddle. "Well someone was waiting for us up ahead an ambush most likely for the goods that's why Jamie sent two ahead. Only the one rider came back so assuming they got one they must have warned someone waiting on the beach that the ambush was no good. So, their friends waiting on the beach made to get the goods directly from the boat instead of waiting for us to hit the road. Jamie couldn't have had a good shot from that high up he most likely heard the shouting at the beach and sent off a shot in warning for everyone else. He sent the men with the wagon to meet the ship with the goods at the next secret cove, he always has a few spots, ye ken? The men on the beach will most likely fight their way to ship and take passage with them to the next spot. So, despite the men lying in wait the whole transaction will still probably take place and Fergus will see that Jamie gets his portion of the coin. Fergus says the men like Jamie and usually keep working for him but a few have dropped off over the years maybe one of them sold Jamie out because he was in a hard spot."

"Hmmm well its better than any theories I have. Have you ever heard of a man name Percival Turner? He warned Jamie not to make this trip."

"Aye I do," Ian beamed. "I spent a bit of last winter in Edinburg, he's a customs officer Uncle Jamie pays him to look the other way but he doesnt trust the man, being English an all, not that yous all be bad."

"Oh so he warned Jamie not as a threat but because he stands to profit from this sale and didn't want it going sideways?"

"Could be I reckon," he answers.

" I am impressed Ian; I hope you do get to join Jamie in business someday at least you answer my questions." She seems bitter about their current situation.

At this Ian looks abashed, "Ye think Uncle Jamie will be mad I told ye?"

"No its just he tries to tell me as little as possible in case I get worked up about it if the circumstances allow. Or because next time I see Percival Turner he'll be able to read on my face all I know about him." She smiles at that.

"What?" Ian's worried now.

"It's ok I don't think I will see the man again, I don't think we'll be back for a while. Im just not good at lying or keeping my feelings to myself," she tries to explain.

"Well surely you don't mean to stay at Lallybroch it will be a bit awkward. Prodigal wife returns and all." He sounds very much like Jamie but unlike his uncle he successfully manages to blink.

"Well it might be but why would you think that? You surely don't know much about me."

"Oh ye'd be surprised I've heard lots of people mention ye.. ma, da, Young Jamie, Rabbie, Mrs. Macnab, tenants, the people at the Mill, everyone at Balriggan of course, everyone but Uncle Jamie no one mentions ye when he's around that's what always made me so interested. "

Claire ponders this, she isn't even sure she remembered half the people he mentioned. "So what do they say or better yet what do you think of what they say?"

"Well," He started cautiously, "The say yer a witch some say a good white witch, some say ye evil and cast a spell to make Jamie fall in love with a Sassenach. Ye see they know about Uncle Jamie's scars and they say no one hates the English like him and ye made him fall in love with ye as a cruel joke."

"Hmm and what do ye think?"

"I came this whole trip in the wagon with ye both and I can see when a lady and man get along real good, I don't see that that's magic except maybe that the both of ye feel that way after 20 years apart that kind of seems like magic. Ma and da always say ye were special not a witch but just special. I think they might be right but I can't quite decide. Unless you did die and then come back to life that might be a witch, but ye've just been away?"

"Yes just away really far away," she went back to counting and looking at the stars. "How much further?"

"Not long Auntie."

(fade out/in)

Claire and Ian are waiting on the side of the road. Trees cover them on both sides. Claire is pacing nervously back and forth. Ian is picking up limbs making a small bundle of firewood. We hear an owl hoot. Ian hoots back and Jamie steps from the woods dropping the saddle dripping with sweat. Drawn like magnets him and Claire embrace.

"Everything is fine Sassenach just a bit of a scare comes with the line of work. Come here there's a brawny spot to make camp just a little ways back." He takes her hand and they lead the horses into the woods. "Ian man, can you make a fire?" It's a pointless request he's already making one. Jamie saddles the horse and gestures to Claire to sit. She drops in exhaustion; Jamie does the same shortly afterwards the two of them leaning on a falling log. They hold hands glancing at each other every few seconds but otherwise watching Ian who is trying to show his worthiness by setting up a complete camp by himself.

"Yer awfully quiet Sassenach, that's not your usual manner. Are ye sore with me?" he gives her a look beneath his lashes trying to soften her expression.

"No, just glad your here but next time we don't split up." Theres a sharpness to her voice.

"Aye." He sighs in response.


	7. Chapter 7: No place like home

Scene 7

Claire, Young Ian and Jamie are astride horses on a hill top overlooking Lallybroch.

"What is it Jamie?" Claire asks seeing his face is tense. "I thought I was the nervous one?"

"Nothing Sassenach, the place just isn't quite the home to me it was once was. I've barely spent a year over the last 20 under its roof."

"We don't have to stay. Home is where you are Jamie. Though I am glad to see this place at least one last time, and your family. Or at least I think so, do you think they'll be happy to see me?"

"Well those that know ye and think ye dead might be in for a bit of a shock. Ian was supposed to try and get them used to the idea ye ken? Those that don't know ye are probably dying of anticipation to see the Sassenach witch in person." He smiles at her.

"Well good to see some things haven't changed then," she pulls on her mounts reins and heads down to the manor house.

Once outside they dismount and Jamie hands his reins to Ian.

"See to the beasts and wash yerself up while yer at it. Might not help to have clean ears but couldn't hurt I expect," He nudges Young Ian towards the stables. He tucks Claire's hand into the nook of his arm and leads her towards the front door. They step into the parlor Ian is standing by the hearth drink in hand, Jenny is sitting down and mending stockings she refuses to look up though she knows they have entered.

"Ian, Jenny good to see you two. Young Ian's brushing off the horses he'll be in shortly to make his apologies I am sure." Jamie states.

"No problems then?" Asks Ian.

"Nay, we are all in one piece," Jamie glances at Jenny still with her head down. "I'm sorry for any worry I put ye through with Young Ian, I didn't encourage any of this, but I'll take the blame for any part my talking to the boy may have caused."

Jenny makes a huffing noise.

Claire nervously wringing her hands steps forward. "Jenny, it's so good to see you."

Jenny who has been bracing herself to hear that voice shoots her head up no longer able to be standoffish. "God in heaven, it is really you Claire."

"Yes it's me," Claire goes to her chair where she stands and they share a cold short embrace.

"Surely Ian told ye," Jamie is tense watching to ensure his sister is polite.

"Seeing it is something else altogether. So, you're back now I suppose? And Jamie yer shops burnt? Mere minutes after my son was there looking for ye and you've all been off bootlegging whiskey. So, what next the two of ye will be off no doubt?" Jenny abruptly states.

"Well I think we wouldn't mind staying for bit. I'm excited to meet everyone I hear you've a large family now. I am so very happy for you." Claire replies.

Jenny sits back down making another huffing noise.

"But surely we'll not put you out any longer than you like." Claire adds.

"Of course ye are very welcome to stay as long as you care to." Ian adds.

"Oh I'm sure that won't be long," Jenny turns to Ian then to Claire. "Soon Ill expect you both take off for 20 years."

"Jenny," Jamie adds sternly coming to Claire's side. "If you have something to say, say it but mind ye me and my wife's business is our own and Ill expect ye to be courteous in our family's home." Jamie's unspoken message is clear, though he relinquished the title of Lord of this manor the title is his by birthright.

"Yer wife?" Jenny questions raising an eyebrow. "Oh I am sure yer wife will have something to say."

"Jenny," Ian adds his stern use of her name to the mix and she's silent going back to her needle.

Claire just nods to Jamie to back off and they move to sit on the couch. Soon head after head begins to appear in the doorway, a young man and two children enter.

"These will be Young Jamie's lot this is Benjamin and Angus and you remember Young Jamie?" Ian introduces them.

"You couldn't possibly be Young Jamie; I remember the curls the rest has changed quite dramatically." Claire response.

"I remember ye Auntie Claire, it's good to see you," Young Jamie replies.

"Is she really a witch da?" The young girl with blonde pig tails is peering from around her father Young Jamie's leg.

"Hush now," states her father. "This is your Great Auntie Claire show some respect."

"So your old like Grannie?" the old braver brown haired boy steps forward.

"Even older," Jamie whispers to him.

His mouth drops open in response.

Young Ian walks in and his father shoos his other son and grandchildren out of the room.

"Ma, da I'm very sorry." Young Ian is staring down shuffling his feet. Jenny just continues sewing and making huffing noises the veins in her neck stand out from the strain of silence.

Jamie takes Claire's arm and starts to leave the room.

"Stay Jamie if ye will," His brother in law Ian states. Jamie nods in acknowledgement and stays put.

"I told ye what were to happen if you run off again, Yell be lashed until ye can't stand."

Young Ian nods in understanding.

"And your Uncle Jamie is going to be the one to do it," he states as he leaves the room.

Jamie makes to protest and even Jenny looks up in shock but Ian leaves without another word.

Jamie grabs Young Ian and shoves him to the door. "Let's get this over with."

Claire watches them walk across the front yard to a fence and Young Ian removes his shirt and Jamie takes his belt off and begins to strike him between the shoulders. Ian returns and is standing by her side. Claire must turn she can't look any longer, we hear Young Ian cry out and Jenny shudders in her chair eyes back on the garment in her hand.

"Why?" Claire asks Ian.

"He idolizes him too much and Jamie lets him. This will be a lesson for both of them."

Claire turns back to look outside Young Ian is on his knees on the ground and Jamie is removing his shirt. "For heaven's sake what is he doing?" Claire is pressed against the window watching Young Ian trying to get his feet under himself Jamie's belt in his hand and is Uncle has taken up his spot on the fence post.

Ian just shakes his head with a small smile, "Jamie realizes he had some part in this and knows this will leave a stronger impression on my son, I doubt either one of them is going to want to go through this again." Jenny gets up and leaves the room Ian follows her to offer comfort.


	8. Chapter 8: The other woman

Scene 8

We see a montage of Claire and Jamie's return. Claire being introduced to the rest of the family by Ian. Young Ian getting to know her and avoiding his parents. Jenny still being standoffish and Jamie constantly on his guard watching her. We see Jenny take off in the dark one night.

Its night in the parlor of Lallybroch and Jamie, Claire and Ian are sitting about sipping drinks enjoying a story Jamie is telling. He sits next to Claire and places his hand on hers and gives her a content smile that is whole heartily returned.

"Best not tell that one to Jenny, ye ken?" Jamie ends looking at his brother in law all three of them laugh.

"Jenny nots joining us at all tonight?" Claire asks seeming disturbed.

"Give her time lass," Ian replies with sigh.

The door opens and in comes Jenny followed by a woman cloak on, hood thrown over her face. She is in the dark hallway but once she moves its obvious Jamie recognizes her.

"What are ye doing here?" Jamie asks as he stands up, but he gets no response. "Jenny, what's she doing here? Now is not the time nor place."

"Is something wrong?" Claire asks standing up beside Jamie.

"If not now, when then tell me that brother?" Jenny replies.

The woman freezes upon seeing Claire and steps up to throw her hood back. She's middle aged and blonde, slightly plump but pretty of face with gleaming blue eyes filling with tears.

"So it's true. She's back and ye brought her here? Why? To make the laughing stock of every village from here to the sea?" She asks Jamie voice quivering.

"Good god. Is that you Laoghaire?" Claire asks. She gets a glare in response. "Pleasure as always. Jamie what in the earth is going on?" Claire turns to her husband he looks as if he's seen a ghost. We see realization start to dawn on her face. She looks from Jamie to Laoghaire. "The two of you?"

Jamie doesn't take his eyes off Laoghaire. "Ye should go."

"She has a right to know Jamie, they both do." Jenny buts in and Jamie turns on her enraged.

"Why Jenny?" and the pain in his voice makes his sister flinch.

Laoghaire is outright crying now and staring at Claire trying to mouth words but nothing is coming out but sobs. Claire knows enough about the other woman to tell she is still in love with her husband and Jamie's reaction confirms its hasn't been all one sided over the last twenty years.

"I think I am going to be sick," Claire says and grabs the back of a chair to steady herself.

"Claire, I can explain," Jamie says and starts walking towards her hand out like she's an untrained dog. She is used to his handling techniques and gives him a look to curl his insides. He's starting to break out into a sweat.

Jenny starts to say something and Jamie turns to her glaring again, "Get out!" Thankfully Ian steps between the two of them before Ian's wife can make matters worse and leads her out of the room, she goes reluctantly boring her eyes into Jamie's now turned back.

"Claire." Jamie tries again to comfort her ignoring the other woman all together.

"She's your lover?" Claire asks.

"Lover? Lover!" Laoghaire seems to have found her voice. "I am his wife."

"His wife!" Claire cranks back her right hand and goes to slap the look off her face when Jamie catches her wrist.

"How dare you!" She screams and it's hard to tell who the threat is directed towards perhaps both.

"Ye best leave," Jamie turns attention to the blonde once again. "This has nothing to do with ye. I've not heard from ye in all my time away though ye haven't returned any money sent yer way. I ken I don't mean much to you beyond that, be gone now woman." The red giant stands before us now the man that does not take no for an answer.

Crying, choking out sobs and furious in the face Laoghaire leaves.

"Sassenach," Jamie starts but can't get out another word before Claire interrupts him.

"Don't bloody call me that."

He can no longer try a gentle approach it's not helping his cause. He grabs her wrist again and pushes her back against the wall. "Ye will listen to me now. She means nothing to me, ye are my wife and ye will hear me out."

"Like bloody hell I will." She attempts desperately to break his grip but he now has her pinned by both wrists to each of her sides and her attempt to knee him is stopped by his leg wedging between hers and she is completely at his mercy. After a few more moments of struggle with tears on her face now she gives up the fight standing straight as an unyielding board. She looks him directly in the eyes and whatever he reads on her face stops his very breath.

"Ye wouldn't do that, don't even think it Sass….Claire. Now ye promised to take me as the man I am now." There is a desperation in his voice.

"Maybe I did, but I sure as hell didn't say Id take your other wife as part of the package," and despite its futility she tries to break free again.

"You are my wife. Mine. Ye are to obey me and do as I see fit and I will not let ye go back, never," Jamie kisses her roughly pushing her into the wall with all his weight.

Claire tosses her head from side to side but his lips never break contact with hers. She slumps against the wall releasing the tension in her body trying to will her limbs, her heartbeat, her nervous system not to respond. Now that she is not moving he releases one wrist moving his hand to lift her skirt in the front and she's moans in misery.

He breaks the kiss to look her in the eyes daring her to protest again, he pulls the tie loose that holds her undercoat and it cascades to the floor. Her eyes are shining with passion, whether from wanting to love him or disembowel him he does not know but proceeds to kiss her again. She bites his lip and he tastes blood but it only makes him kiss her harder. Suddenly her hands are both in his hair pulling at it with all her might and it's unclear whether he let her other wrist go or if she broke free. He gasps into her mouth from the pain but her mouth is open now accepting his. She is sucking on his tongue to the point of pain and he now has her skirt up and he has freed his manhood from clothing and he enters her. Now she is gasping in his mouth and her nails are raking his neck reaching down into his shirt finding purchase wherever they can to pierce skin. He lifts her and they are still joined as he moves to lay her on the couch where he continues to show her physically what she will not listen to her verbally. They finish and he lays exhausted on her body.

Suddenly there is the sound of a pistol being cocked back. Jamie raises his head above the couch to look across the room. He freezes. "Please do as ye wish to me but do not harm her, I beg you."

Jamie rises pulling his breeches up and he is face to face with Laoghaire who has a pistol braced with both hands and eyes burning in her skull. Claire pushes down her skirts and starts to stand Jamie pushes her behind himself.

"Ye think I didn't ken the whole time you were in love with her. Ye don't think I feel pain, that I don't want to be needed by ye?" She is distraught shaking and white faced.

"Forgive me for how I've treated ye tonight. I also apologize for when we lived as man and wife. I tried but maybe I shouldn't have because ye ken right, I've only loved one and I love her still. It wasn't fair to ye. Let her leave and we can talk about it." Jamie moves with ever move she makes keeping himself between Claire and the would-be murderess.

"He is mine, ye left. He was finally mine," Laoghaire states directing her eyes to meet Claire's.

"No, he never was and never will be, I explained that to you a long time ago. You'll get no apologies from me. You have tried to curse me, persecute me and tear us apart it only ever made us stronger."

"Claire ye'll ken my pain, ye will and we'll finally ken if your a real witch or not." Jamie tenses, holding his breath and braces to lung at Laoghaire. Holding the pistol eyes on Claire, Laoghaire slightly moves her aim and pulls the trigger hitting her target and Jamie falls to the ground.

"Bloody fucking hell," says Claire as her heart jumps to her throat.

Claire drops to Jamie's side. Laoghaire turns and leaves. Shortly after Ian, Jenny and Young Ian rush into the parlor.

"Bandages, boiling water, move him by the fire into the light watch his right arm," Claire starts shouting orders as she tears the sleeve of his shirt to asses the damage.

Jenny runs into the kitchen. Young Ian pushes the couch in front of the hearth and the two men move Jamie onto the couch as gently as possible.

Jenny runs back in with bandages and a few jars. Claire examines Jamie's arm he is conscious but has eyes closed and is cursing in Gaelic and moaning in pain.

"I need some tweezers and some more light. I am not sure if the whole bullet went through," Claire shouts. Young Ian is on the floor searchng for the bullet.

Jenny's hands are shaking she starts grabbing candles and lighting them from the fire placing them around the room. "She shot him, she shot Jamie?" You hear the shock, guilt and misery in her voice Ian goes to her side to try and hold her together.

"Here Auntie Claire I think I found the load," Ian states dropping some metal into her hand. Claire pulls a candle closer and examines it. After a moment, she rummages in Jenny's knitting basket and pulls out some needles prodding Jamie's wound with them.

"Whiskey," Claire demands and Ian hands her a bottle she pours onto the arm. "The bullet is out but it wasn't a clean shot it may have hit bone and rebounded. You'll be in quite some pain I expect."

"Thanks for the clarification," Jamie says through gritted teeth. He opens his eyes trying to grab his wounded arm with his good one but Claire stops him.

Jenny rushes out and back in with a kettle she places it to heat over the fire. Claire swabs at the wound with bandages assessing the situation.

"Jamie says you mended his leg after Culloden," Claire says to Jenny not taking her eyes off the hole in his arm.

"Aye," Jenny replies.

"This should be easier but I am afraid the bone could be fractured he shouldn't move it all. Bind it tight once the wound has healed it doesn't need to be cauterized. Infection with fever will be your biggest concern. Clean it with water as soon as its hot enough, bandage and change them every few hours the first day or so then at least twice a day thereafter."

Everyone stands still looking at her.

"I should be going," She states and stands up.

"Claire," Jamie chokes out her name, tears mark his voice but not from the pain in his arm.

"Claire?" Jenny asks questioning looking down at her brother.

"Jenny you were right. Jamie should have told me, it's inexcusable," her voice breaks on the last word and she runs from the house.

Outside she looks at the stables and looks back at the house. She can't seem to make up her mind until she just starts running for the hills. She is at the spot where her and Jamie were looking down on Lallybroch just days ago and she falls to her knees crying.


	9. Chapter 9: Relationship recovery

Scene 9

Claire is on the hilltop overlooking the manor house. She is shivering with cold with no cloak, shawl or petticoats but making no effots to move and she is no longer crying but looks desolute. We see Young Ian cautiously approach her from behind. He moves silently but purposely clears his throat to announce his arrival. Claire brefily glances over her shoulder.

"Auntie Claire? Are ye alright? Its cold up here." He puts a cloak around her shoulders tucking her in and using his hands to warm her arms with friction. It reminds her of something Jamie would do and she lets out a small sob.

"So he sent you?" She asks the pain she's feeling marring her voice. "Should have thought twice about his choice. I thought we were becoming friends, you could have told me."

"I didn't think it was my place to and I do like ye Auntie. I ken ye better than the other one." He tries to make her smile.

"Well whether true or not that's a good enough answer I expect but Im not going back."

"It's the truth but Jamie didn't send me Auntie I came on my own to ask yer hel," He replies.

She responds with her best attempt at a Scottish grunt.

"Its Uncle Jamie ye ken? Trouble is he won't let anyone tend his wound. He's been trashing about berating my ma enough da yelled at him even though he's shot and all and I gathered its cause my ma brought about a confrontation. Uncle Jamie told everyone to leave ye be if ye left. Ye didn't go too far, so I am not too sure it counts but I ken yer mad and dinna won't go right back. But Auntie he fell down a bit ago and ma says hes got the fever already and he says he kens he wants to just die and we can all go to hell and so on. Ma was in the kitchen crying and telling da yer the only one that could change his mind and crossing herself and chanting every prayer I ever ken. Will ye help him Auntie?"

Claire stands up and starts cursing enough to make a sailor blush Young Ian who had seemed tense relaxes and smiles. He's gathered enough knowledge of his new aunt to realize this is a good sign. She starts marching towards the house asking him question after question about Jamie's health to which he seems to know no answers.

She enters the house and goes to Jamie's side feeling his head to gage a temperature. He moves to stop her hand but once its within his grasp he opens his eyes.

"Claire, mo nighean donn. I ken I'd see ye, I always see ye in fever dreams."

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ you are on fire. Go to my room get a small wooden box on the vanity," Claire orders Young Ian. Jenny peeks in her head, her face relaxes seeing Claire and she nods in her direction and immediately retreats.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of dying James Fraser."

She's dampening a cloth and pressing it to his head while he gazes upon her reaching to stroke her face, then her hair, she bats away ever attempt, "Hold still you insolent, good for nothing, pig headed, worst excuse for a man Scott."

"Ye flatter me Sassenach."

Young Ian returns with Claire's medical box.

"Thank you, I'll need a moment if you don't mind," She tells Young Ian.

Once he leaves she opens the box and removes a false bottom. She pulls a large injection needle and some tablets secretly stored among her supplies. She takes a portion of water carefully measuring it with the needle's marked cylinder and adds a tablet. Once dissolved she turns to Jamie brushing his hair from his face, he smiles, grabs her hand and kisses it. He opens his eyes to see her staring at him needle braced in her hand.

"What in christ's name is that?" He asks.

"This is your new best friend. Twenth century medicine to save your sorry ass."

"Friend? More like worse enemy. What do you mean to do with that?" he asks worriedly.

"Turn over, I need a clear shot at your backside," And without further ado Claire turns him to sink the needle into flesh not taking any care to be gentle.

"Och!" Jamie cries out. She turns him backaround and he's laying panting from the shock of the experience. "For a moment I thought that wasn't going in a cheek if ye ken what I mean, ye took a year off my life there Claire."

"More likely added several. Now get some rest you'll need to take in water and some nourishment when you wake. And that will not be the last time I administer antibotic," She states as she begins to disassemble and sterilize the needle.

Several hours later the fire is low. Claire has fallen asleep, Jamie is awake and watching her. There is an empty bowl and glass next to bed. Jamie is now covered with a blanket his coloring more normalized. Claire starts to stir and as she wakes Jamie closes his eyes.

"No use I know you are awake," she tells him going to her medical box and getting another dose of penicillin ready.

He scowls at the needle and turns onto his stomach flinching as he jolts his arm. She lifts his shirt tail shot in hand and he holds himself rigid in anticipation.

"Can ye not at least try the other side?" She nods and plunges the medicine into the opposite cheek from his last shot. He rolls back over frowning at the needle as she cleans it.

"You realize now both sides will be sore. You'll not be sitting proper for some time," she doesnt seem upset about it.

He gives her his best pout.

"How do you feel?" She asks.

"A wee bit of a headache thats all," he tries to soften her with a warm look.

"I can get you some tea for that," she makes to go but he grabs her hand stopping her.

"Do ye remember when you used to rub my temples to help me sleep? It always worked so well."

"Fine." She helps raise his torso and sits on an end of the couch laying him back down gently and placing his head on her lap. She begins to rub the sides of his head and he smiles up at her. "You might as well go ahead and tell me, I really have no choice but to listen now."

Hmmm me mumbles trying to think of a place to start.

"It was a few years ago after I was pardoned. I moved back here and was doing my best to assimilate. It was no use though, Ian and Jenny were running the place for so long in my absence I was just in the way. I was maybe more lonely than ever, even than when living in the cave. I understand now how it was for ye living with strangers in a strange place its almost better to be all alone than to be surrounded by people but still I dont know lost maybe like ye can see all of them but no one really sees you." He stops and you can see he is reliving those days. Clair nods in understanding.

"Jenny was always after me ye ken to be sociable with the ladies as there was no shortage of widows after the war. I couldnt bare to talk to most of them it just made me feel more out of place. Then one Hogamy Laoghaire had moved back to Bilriggan not far from her and Jenny had invited her for the holiday. Seeing her reminded me of Castle Leoch, and of you and how you made me forgive her and ye were able to see something in her I never could."He pauses again to read her expression she nods for him to go on.

"She'd been widowed twice and has two girls, she needed a husband and I needed something. I still wouldnt have went through with it if it werent for seeing how happy it made Jenny. We never talked much but Laoghaire is someone I could sit by and be peaceful in silence. I didnt ken she was really in love with me but thought I could make her happy. I have never been so wrong about something in all my life." Claire is looking across the room at the window evaluating her failed attempt to make a marriage work.

"It was obvious from our wedding night," Jamie starts up again in a low voice. "She hated when I'd bed her. I was always gentle and I tried, God did I try but she can't stand to be touched by me or maybe any man. I always saw disgust in her eyes. I moved into her place and liked having a home to tend to and grew fond of reading to her daughters by the fire at night but it was obvious right away I'd never make my wife happy in bed or not. She'd be sitting down to dinner and burst into tears, she'd catch me looking at a window and run into her room, locking the door sobbing. I never ken what I'd done wrong and the silence I thought peaceful became hateful and bitter, she'd go weeks without saying a word. Ye never did that to me Sassenach."

"Not my style. I bloody well will tell you when somethings wrong. So then what?" Claire asks.

"Then I left, moved to Edinburgh never looked back. 'Id send money and stop in to see the bairns when I came to Lallybroch but we never even exchanged words."

"And why didnt you tell me?" she asks.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Ye ken what. When ye heard she was my wife ye turned from me and meant to leave to hurt me as ye'd been hurt." He swallows loudly as if he has a lump lodged in his throat.

"And you think if you'd told before if hadn't brought me back here surrounded by people that view me as a knowing adultress, surely gossiping behind my back, that maybe by reaction would have been different?" She accuses.

"No, or at least I wasn't willing to risk it. Since ye've come back I've been half scairt out of my mind, at the pub, on the road during the ambush, when I saw the gun that could have killed ye in her hands. I have lost ye once Sassenach and I will not lose ye again. If that means secrets then so be it for I ken I will not survive yer loss." Though she can rarely read his face, she knows by the look he now makes he is telling the truth.

"I will make a deal with you."

"Aye?" he asks hope in his voice.

"No more secrets. We are too old for that. Tell me everything now and I promise I will forgive you and I'll stay put for tonight. If in the future I learn of something I will not be as forgiving. I do have some pride and I can't bear to me made the fool again by the man I love. In turn I'll tell you anything you wish to know, now or in the future when you are in better health if you prefer."

" I cant not bare to cause ye pain thats another reason I was keeping my secrets perhaps more noble than from cowardice." He sits pondering and is chewing on his lip in worry. "Mrs. Mcnab she works in the kitchen..."

"Yes?" Clarie asks then she turns her head to the door looking towards the kitchen. "Her?"

"Just the once," Jamie answers. "She offered out of pity the night before I turned myself into the British.

"You turned yourself in. I thought you were caught!"

"Give me some credit Sassenach. Speaking of prison the warden there was a Lord John Grey he had a bit of an eye for me." At this Claire freezes his head still on her lap. "Nothing happend of course but we are on freindly terms."

He swallows loudly and shifts nervously on the couch,"Lord John was the one that arranged my servitude in England sparing me from the voyage to be enslaved in the colonies. While there in service for a friend of his I got a lady with child."

Claire removes his head and stands facing the fire. Her shoulders are tense as she stares into the flames and after some time gathers the courage to speak,"Go on."

"She married shortly after and died in child birth. The boy was born healthy, all but a few ken that the boy was the natural child of his dead mother and her husband. Her husband died as well, by my hand for he threatened the babe knowing it not to be his. John Grey married his aunt and is raising my son with her."

"His name? How old is he? Does he know? Whats he like?" Claire is overwhelmed by curiousity.

"William Ransom the Ninth Earl of Ellesmere. He kens nothing about me or his birth, he's a bit like me in build and face, brown haired like his mother with her reckless entitlement and like his step father John in mannerism. He'll be close to eight years right now." He waits watching Claire she is silent and pacing in frantic circles.

"Do you visit him?"

"No. The family was willing to release me and asked to be as it was becoming apparent to anyone that would notice that we greatly resembled each other my son and I. I was employed by his grandsire he lived there people would start to speculate its imperative that we not be seen together. Lord John Grey figured out the truth of it he sends word often as a friend. I am most grateful for that. I do not regret the boy though he should have never came to be and its a cross I will have to bear."

"Did you love her?" Claire whispers.

"No and because of me she died another cross ye ken?"

"I...I wished that I had been able to bear your son. That...I could have," Claire begins to cry and Jamie stands to comfort her though he sways so much she has to hold him up wrapping herself to his uninjured side.

"Mon nighean donn, dinna not you blame yerself. You brought forth two beautiful daughters for me and God granted us to see one happy and health on earth and one in heaven. He gave ye back so I may know my second child thrives. Ye do not dissappoint me, ye've done me great honor to have fathered yer children."

"Did she love you?" Claire sets him down on the couch he flinches when his bottom makes contact, she is sitting beside him and they hold hands both staring at the fire.

"No, she was eighteen and betroved to a man fifty years her senior. She wanted to ken an experience beyond that and I would not have accomodated her but she blackmailed me. I will not lie, I did enjoy it but it was very breif just a few days before she was set to wed."

Claire stifles a giggle then breaks down in a full hearted laugh. Jamie is at first concerned with her behavior then allows himself to enjoy the sound of her and smiles.

"God, I would have liked to know the girl that got the better of you. An eighteen year old lday of gentle birth blackmailing her grown, convice man servant." She wipes away tears now from laughing, they are both silent for sometime. "Is there anything else, anyone else that I should maybe know about?"

"There is no one else at all."

"Is there anything you want to know about?" She sounds hesistant as if expecting a question she doesnt want to answer though shes made a promise.

"No, I ken enough. I want ye to ken, that I understand it pains ye to hear of another marriage and maybe even more so of another child. I ken because I ken ye've loved another and he will always have a part of ye and its brought me grief over the years."

"Im sorry Jamie," Claire says with a squeeze to his hand.

"No, I am sorry Claire, I stole ye from him and yer time and now our daughter. I by all laws of nature have no right to ye, but I love ye so and I can live with the knowledge of yer other life for I belive ye love me as well. That is all I need."

"I do love ye Jamie. Im sorry I let my proud came before that."

"I think I am going to live Sassenach, we have a long time make it up to eachother blood of my blood. I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done," he kisses her hand and his eyelids look heavy. She lays him back down on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10: Annulment

Scene 10

Jamie and Claire are sitting at the kitchen table at Lallybroch. Jamie's upper arm is heavily bandaged and in a sling but he looks otherwise healthy.

"Are ye sure ye want to stay for this Sassenach?" Jamie takes his hand presses it to her cheek.

"Are you sure she won't try to kill you?" She responds shifting nervously.

"Aye she is coming with a friend, he assures me she will be unarmed and willing to negotiate."

"Who is this friend?" Claire asks.

"The letter came from Ned Gowan, he still does all our soliciting work. He's been damn busy trying to protect the highlanders from the red coats these last two decades. Sorry I thought ye ken?"

"No I had no idea. Goodness he must be quite old. That's good news, we know the lawyer maybe we won't lose our shirts?" she asks hopefully.

"I don't have much to lose Sassenach. We'll dissolve the marriage and she can have half of the nothing I've got. I reckon I'll have to make some sort of payment arrangement."

"Jamie, please I can't stand her holding anything over our heads. Is there not something we can do to get her out of our life for good?" Claire begs him.

Jamie sits contemplating he'd do anything to make this easier for her. "Perhaps I will do my very best Sassenach."

A short time later in walks an aged, toothless Englishmen wigged and coated in an old fashion style leading Loaghaire.

"Ned," Claire jumps out of her seat overwhelmed by the comfort of a familiar face. "How good it is to see you?"

"And you dear lady. Why you look as if a day hasn't passed since I saw you last." He kisses her hand graciously. Laoghaire takes a seat across from Jamie at the table, he gives her a look meant to haunt her sleep. While she glares at Ned and Claire embracing and clears her throat.

"Aye yes, let's get the business out of the way and then we can get to the business of friendship later," Ned straightens as much as his body will allow and settles at the table pulling parchment and quill from his leather satchel.

"Mr. Fraser it's my understanding that your presumed dead first wife is in fact living," Ned starts.

"Ye ken that Ned she is in yer presence," Jamie states moving his gaze to the lawyer and slightly reducing its hostility.

"Yes, yes just a formality. And for your benefit Mrs. Fraser, the second Mrs. Fraser I mean, I want to acknowledge formally that having written the first Mr. and Mrs. Fraser's wedding contract as well as your own to Mr. Fraser that I can indeed attest to the fact there's was the senior and original contract. With neither individual incarcerated for murder or charged with malicious sex acts with either man or beast, that unless they file some other objection their marriage is still valid. Mr. Fraser, do I understand correct that you and the first Mrs. Fraser wish to continue living as man and wife under the law of man and god?"

"Aye," Jamie says resting his hand on Claire's.

"Yes very much so," Claire adds gazing at Jamie with her most reassuring look.

"I see, well then the second marriage is therefore invalid and you no longer have any rights over the second Mrs. Fraser. Now she has requested I write a petition on her behalf for the dishonorable marriage you made her a party to." He hands Jamie a paper who lets it drop to the table without glancing at it.

"You see its believed she could have made another match if it were not for your offer of marriage and her being a widow with two children. She feels she is owed compensation for your misrepresentation and entering into what you knew to be an invalid marital contract."

"Jamie did not know I was alive. He did not maliciously enter the marriage. Though I would normally sympathize with her situation she is free now to make another match for her and her children who are not my husbands. Furthermore, since she decided to enter his family's property and attempt to murder my husband which would leave her nothing legally, as I am his wife by law, I don't see why now she requires his support."

"Claire, its fine I have provided money for Laoghaire as we lived estranged. I would have happily continued to do so at the same rate but due to the strained relationship we now found ourselves in I feel a lump settlement best suited to resolve this matter quickly and with finality. I have little to give but you can have it all." He hands a jiggling bag to Ned who quickly counts its contents and whispers to his client and she nods her head in the negative.

"That's all I have in coin but ye are welcome to my spare horse or I can sell it for ye." Laoghaire just scowls at Jamie. He removes his father's ring set with a ruby from his sporran and pushes it across the table. Claire opens her mouth to protest but Jamie squeezes her hands to silence her. "That's enough to get Joan into covenant which she has stated she prefers to marriage. The coin is more than enough to get you by until yer settled again in a few years if ye are good with it. Sell the horse to start a dowry for Marsali and offer up the stock of my whiskey ye have in yer cellar and ye can get a bit from the books and tools I still have stored at yer place. I'll also sign a statement that I will not press charges for this," and he gestures to his injured arm.

"I want the necklace, the gold necklace and I'll leave," Laoghaire states eyeing his with a ferocity not suited for her round face.

"What necklace?" Claire asks. She has left Jamie's pearls with her daughter Bree in the future she is suddenly very glad this woman can't get her hands on them.

"It's a gift for my wife so it doesn't belong to me." If looks could kill Laoghaire would be dead on the spot.

Claire sits face blank trying to connect the dots. She whispers to her husband, "Jamie please anything to never seen this bitch again." She can no longer sit still and leaves the room.

Jamie reaches into his sporran again and removes a gold necklace with a dove charm.

"Excellent I'll write up the paperwork and perhaps we can all put this behind us and drink to old friends," Ned says to the two remaining parties though it's evident when assessing the room's mood that drink is not going to happen.

Shortly later the lawyer and his client leave with only the briefest time for Ned Gowan to say his goodbyes to the original Mr. and Mrs. Fraser as he feels staying any longer may make him witness to a crime.

As they watch them go Jamie tells Claire, "I had Young Ian fetch the necklace in the village while ye were nursing me. Laoghaire must have seen or heard about it and asked for it to spite us. Now I have nothing to give ye or no way of easily replacing it. I think ye may be right getting her out of our lives I just hope it's worth it."

"I can think of nothing worth more," Claire replies staring at the retreating silhouette of her husband's ex-wife.

"Aye well the money can be replaced in a short amount of time but it won't be easy."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asks.

"It's a long story involving, pirates on their death bed, ghosts, prison breaks and buried treasure," he smiles slyly at her.

"Oh is that all" and his smile warms her heart and she can't help but to kiss him.

"Come here mon nighean donn and I'll tell ye a tale," he said with a wink grabbing her rear as he turns her back in the parlor. To their surprise Ian and Jenny are waiting for them neither sitting but Ian is still as Jenny paces.

"Jamie…Claire." she starts to say and you can tell she is having a great difficulty finding the words.

"It's alright Jenny please sit," Claire says.

"So ye've settled up with Laoghaire and she'll not be bothering ye no more."

"Aye, I ken she'll be set enough for some time," Jamie replies.

They all are seated now and there is a nervous silence settling on the room.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry ye don't even ken how sorry I be," Jenny says looking from Claire to Jamie. Her brother nods in acknowledgement and Ian pats the top of her hand for encouragement finally Claire breaks the silence.

"I just, well if you don't mind I'd like to know why you find it impossible to accept me. I can't tell you how eager I was to see you both again and your family, I thought myself a part of it at one time and to be met with so much hostility its, well it's hard for me. I find it quite the struggle to keep from crying at times," Claire says to her sister in law.

"I ken that and it's not right. I wanted ye to know about Laoghaire, I ken it wasn't a good match from the start she couldn't or wouldn't try to make my brother happy but she did keep him here for some time. Even after he left I heard from him often and he visited regularly. Jamie was also starting to make a bit of a life for himself something I ken could become permanent. Then well to be honest Claire, ye come blowing in like a storm, a ghost from his past and I see this fire in my brothers eyes again and it scares me."

She's looking at Jamie now trying to read his face he's impassive, he's going to let her speak though he doesn't exactly approve of her speech.

"I see it on his face, he's bound to leave again he'll follow ye wherever ye go and if ye leave him again I don't think I can put that fire out it will consume him in despair next time around. Ye don't ken what it was like for him and for all that love him. How bad it twas after the battle when ye were gone."

"Yer wrong on that account Jenny," Claire responds looking her dead in the eye, "It was the same for me did you think it wasn't?"

"Then why leave?" Jenny asks. "Ye leave because Jamie made ye they say but I ken ye Claire, ye damn well do what ye want."

"Yes Jamie begged me to go but I didn't go for him, I went for our daughter." Claire meets eyes with Jamie hers are filled to the brim with tears and you see the longing in his eyes as well.

"A child?!" Jenny exclaims clutching a hand to her heart.

"Yes and if I hadnt been carrying her by the day of Cullodeen Moor came, I would have stayed behind and died with Jamie for we thought that we were destined to parish that day."

"No, ye weren't Claire it was my battle and I would not have allowed it with or without child," and now he is looking at Jenny willing her to believe him that he would have sent his wife away no matter what.

"So yer daughter, she's gone now?" Jenny asks tenderness now in her voice.

"No, she is alive and well her name is Brianna. When I discovered Jamie was still alive I had to choose between them. I couldn't take her from her life, it's a good one and one that both her father and I sacrificed our own happiness for but she is a grown woman now. When I told her of Jamie she insisted I go, she has known her whole life something saddened me and she thought it was my time to have a good life of my own."

"I am sorry Claire; I now see I was mistaken. I would have done the same for any of my bairns, and I ken how much it must have cost ye to make that choice. I wish ye and Jamie nothing but happiness wherever that takes ye." She has a handkerchief in hand dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

Jamie gets up and moves to his coat resting on the back of the chair Claire is occupying. He reaches into his inside pocket and pulls the miniature portrait of his daughter out handing it to his sister. She looks at it in complete amazement and then begins balling.

"God she's a bonny lass, the very image of mother, bless her heart," Jenny is overwhelmed by emotion and begins opening and shutting her mouth but can't get another word out.

Ian stands and claps a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I'm very happy for ye brother surely it was a hard-kept secret."

"All that got me through those years was the thought that they survived. Ye ken I am overjoyed to have Claire back but now ye ken what all it means to me, for I have knowledge about my daughter now as well." Jamie says to Ian pride making his eyes shine. "But Jenny's right we will be going now. I ken it's best to keep clear of Loaghaire and ye two run Lallybroch and with Young Jamie to take over I figure his family will need to be in the manor house sooner or later. It's time for me to make my own way with my wife."

"Where will ye go Jamie, to start a new print shop?" Ian asks.

"I don't ken it's something the two of us must decide but I've not a shilling to my name now, we'll be having to make a trip to the silkies, I hope it will be my last I'll take enough to get us started somewhere new. I hate to ask but with my arm in sling I'll definitely be needing some help."

"Young Ian?" Jenny asks. "Take him if I don't let him go he'll run off and follow ye anyway this way giving him permission makes him ken I still have the right. Just promise to bring him back to me Jamie."

"I promise," Jamie replies.

"The silkies?" Claire interrupts.

"Aye, that's my long tale Claire. When I was imprisoned under Lord John Grey there were still rumors circling that King Louis had sent gold to help Prince Charlie but it never made it to him, especially in the area of Arsmudir Prison since rumor was it came by that sea."

Claire shivers at the mention of King Louis and scowls at the mention of Prince Charlie. Jamie takes a seat on the arm of her chair to wrap his good hand around hers.

"Lord John Grey was desperate to find the gold and make a name for himself with the British Army. A sailor came into the nearby town almost dead with a fever and was speaking nonsense about gold and ladies and the silkies. Now the Lord went to see him but by this time the man couldn't manage English and was speaking in the Gaelic tongue. The Lord and I had spoken on many occasions as I tended to represent the prisoners in request for new supplies, complaints against the officer and in return helped keep the men in line so we had a bit of a repertoire the two of us."

At this Claire raises an eyebrow remembering how Jamie mentioned Lord John Greys affections towards himself.

"He took me to see the man, I agreed to translate in return for him having my shackles removed. I ken the sailor he was a Cameron and he recognized me. He gladly told me of a treasure guarded by the silkies in the presence of a white lady. Now ye'll remember Claire some of the villagers called ye the white dove or the white lady. I begged and pleaded with him to explain to determine if he meant ye but he was far gone and could barely explain what area he was talking about."

"So you told Lord Grey this?" Claire asks.

"Well I told him about the ramblings but him not recognizing the references he couldn't piece it together. That night I escaped prison and went where the Cameron had sent me. There is a marker to a legendary white lady by a sea cliff surrounded by silkies in the northern part of that country. Though I realized it wasn't you just the marker I explored a little and found a chest filled with gold and jewels."

"What are you serious? But you left it?"

"Aye, I had no food, no water and it was a broad open space it had taken all my energy just to make it to the spot. I just sat and waited for another half day until the guards caught up with me and took me back to prison."

"Wouldn't the Lord expect something since you escaped after talking to the dying sailor?"

"Ave, he did and I told him I found the treasure but having no use or way to keep it tossed all but a stone into the sea. I gave him the stone and I ken he had men search for days but they never found the rest. I even told him about thinking ye to be the White Lady and that was why I had to go even though a treasure would do be no good in prison," Jamie finished.

"So it's still all there? But you said you had nothing of value?" Claire accuses him in jest.

"Well I've been back and taken a few things here and there just enough not to gather suspicion. It's gotten the family through some tough times. But I was honest it's not mine and I've not got it on me if it's still there I'll take a bit to get us started we'll have to go to a large city to exchanged it but then I'd like to be done with it. I can't but help its asking for trouble to be associated with treasure."

"Is it from King Louis, who all knows about it surely someone?"

"I didn't ken," Jamie says. "So far no one's been looking and I've told only a few of the family its better for the rest not to ken it exists."

"So we can go there but you'll need Young Ian to help and then we can what go anywhere?" Claire asks.

"If it can be reached by dryland Sassenach I'll gladly take ye." Jamie smiles.


	11. Chapter 11: The Treasure

Scene 11

Jamie, Claire, Young Ian and Fergus are horseback taking a trail on a perfect Scottish day grey and drizzling. They pull up to a small inn on the side of the road, a few crofter cottages are sprinkled in the background. They enter and take a seat, there is only one other occupied table with some grizzly elderly sailors. The in-keep's wife brings them some chips.

"We'll be needing two rooms for the evening. If ye can oblige mam?" Jamie asks.

"We've only got but the two but ye may have 'em if you like. Give me an hour to make 'em presentable, would ye like some refreshment while ye wait?" The weathered but kind looking lady asks.

"Aye, ale all around the browner the better and anything warm ye've got for the bellies," Jamie gives her a warm smile and she totters off looking back over her shoulder at least three times before she manages to go through the kitchen door.

"She fancies you that one does?" Claire tells Jamie with a smile.

"Aye well that's for the best as we'll be leaving ye and Fergus here alone most the night, it's a quiet enough place but good to have a kind keep about."

"Leave us?" Claire whispers glancing at the sailors in the corner, one seems to be asleep and the other so drunk she doubts he'll be a bother.

"Aye there's nothing of interest around here coming and going people will notice but just stopping for the night we'll not be getting any questions. Ian and I will step out at dark it will take a good chunk of the night but we'll be back before dawn. Fergus will keep an eye on ye, ye ken?"

"Yes but who will be keeping an eye on you?" Claire questions.

"Dinna fash Auntie I'll not let any harm come to Uncle Jamie," Ian replies mouth full of greasy, cold chips.

The inn keep who introduces herself as Rosie drops off four mugs then fills them with a pitcher. She somehow manages to carry a platter of fried fish as well she grabs some plates and cutlery from a rustic buffet table along the wall and they are all quietly eating and resting after the long trip.

Fergus begins telling Claire the story of losing his hand which is quite entertaining until the part where he actual loses the appendage. Claire's stomach rolls uneasily with worry and she frowns at Jamie.

He takes that has their cue to stop the stories, he pays Rosie and they all head upstairs. Jamie peeks in and the first room has two beds he nods to Fergus and Young Ian to make themselves at home and whispers to his nephew, "Get some sleep if ye can. I'll tap on your door at midnight."

He goes to the second door and happily sees it's a room with one larger bed. It doesn't have a hearth but a small pot with some hot coals that he scoots to one side of the bed turning back the covers for Claire.

"Are you going to try and get some rest?" Claire asks challenging.

"Not likely unless ye are volunteering to do the heavy lifting?" He begins to undress giving her his best bedroom eyes.

"Not likely unless you are letting me come with you tonight?" She says mockingly.

"It's not a matter I can control Sassenach. Its wide-open country nowhere to hide the fewer the better and Young Ian is the best at traipsing through the heather and bracken and the only other tall even to reach the spot. If we took ye we might as well draw everyone a map and tell them what we are up to," he states matter-of-factly daring her to challenge this logic. "We are only taking small knives and some rope, no weapons as there is no danger if no one kens about us. Ye'll be safe and warm here and I'll be back to take ye on this rusty old bed again before breakfast." And with that the conversation ends and Claire lets him undress her and lay her under the covers. Then he climbs in on the other side, sliding up next to her to begin reassuring her physically. She lets him do all the heavy lifting to which he accepts without reluctance.

Its dark in the inn room Jamie and Claire share. Jamie is dressing and gazing down on his wife. He leans down and kisses her forehead, she opens her eyes and they stare at each other in silence it obviously pains them to be apart. It reminds them of the wounds from their long separation that have not yet healed. Jamie leaves the room.

We see Jamie and Young Ian dressed in kilts their plaids thrown over their heads to hide them from unwanted eyes. They are walking along a rocky beach there is a cliff to one side. They get to a spot and Jamie is pointing at a small opening in the cliff well above their heads. Jamie goes to give him a leg up to reach the first ledge when we see a group walk into view from the opposite side of the cliff. Jamie drops Ian back to the ground and they stare unmoving as two large black men step forward.

The men are bare chested, wearing tattered short breeches and look like twins. The have large swords in hand the kind used to cut sugar cane or jungle foliage and they both walk around behind Jamie and Ian taking up the rear guard. Jamie lifts his hand to show he has no intention of fighting back and whispers to Ian not to make a move. More men appear until the group in front of them consists of at least four other pirates of varying ethnicities and stages of undress. As the fog parts behind them we see a large ship sitting anchored a short distance off shore and row boats beached a hundred yards away. From the center of the group walks forward a small round figure moving like a woman hooded by a cloak. She tosses the hood back to reveal a gleaming head of red hair.

She walks up to Jamie staring at him taking in his profile from each side. "It's that really ye Red Jamie?"

"Geilis?" He asks numbed with confusion. "Fancy meeting ye here. How have ye been? Ye look well for being burned alive twenty some years ago.

She looks the same only plumper with her hair touched with white and her face darkened by the sun. She tosses back her head and laughs at his inquiries.

"Quite fine thanks for yer Uncle Dougal who stole me away under the mob's nose. Ye ken I heard a crazy story about his death, one of his watchmen ran before the battle stating Dougal was killed by his own nephew before the fighting even began?" She raises and eyebrow in his direction. We hear Ian take in a breath and look over at Jamie.

"Aye, that's a long story I expect much has happened to us both since we last met." Jamie says staring hard back at her. She nods her head to the men behind her, one begins to climb the rocks.

Jamie watches at the man goes into the opening. Geilis circles him for some time. "Now what brings ye to this place at this hour?"

"Bad luck it seems," says Jamie as he watches the man lower the treasure chest to the others below. He is watching to see what they will do but it appears they are all very obedient and will not move without instruction.

Geilis sniffs Jamie's sleeve, "Ahhh its Claire that sends ye. I can smell our kind from a mile away though in comparison we smell much milder and better than the people of this time. Where is she?"

"I dinna ken what ye are talking about," Jamie will not give this woman any information especially about Claire.

"Aye, ye don't? Well she'll want what's in that chest for sure. If I take it will she follow I wonder? And I wonder which one told her of this place?" She talks more to herself than to Jamie or Ian. "But to be sure she will follow perhaps I should take ye? It seems she is still quite fond of you judging by the scent of yer seed mingled with her."

"Claire has nothing to do with me being here. I found this spot on my own a long time ago. Go ahead and look in the chest." At this Geillis walks over and gestures for the men to open the lid. She peers in.

"Well someone's been thieving for sure but there's enough here for what I need." She reaches in and pulls out a handful of jewels letting them fall between her fingers into the chest. "Who is yer young friend? Scottish are ye?"

"Yes mam" Ian replies. Jamie's lips tighten he wanted Ian to go as unnoticed as possible. Geillis tilts her head to two of the men. "Take the boy to the ship and the jewels."

Jamie makes to start forward and the large man at his back brings his sword to Jamie's throat.

"Leave the boy be, take me, ye ken Claire will come."

"Oh she'll try but Claire was always so helpless without ye. I think I'll take the boy, then ye can bring her to find me. Ye two were always hopeless heroes. We sail on the Bruja for Jamaica and we cannot wait to sail. I can wait there until the two of ye make the trip but do tell Claire to be therefore before the spring solstice. I don't reckon to stay much longer." She kisses Jamie on the cheek. One of the pirates points a pistol at him walking backwards to the boats. The two large men leave and Jamie watches as they all pile into the boats and row to the ship.

He sinks down onto his knees on the rocky shore, "I promised ye Jenny I will bring him back." After watching them pull anchor and the wind catch the sails he stands and runs off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Bon Voyage

Scene 12

Claire is standing on a dock surrounded by large ships. The vessel behind her is labeled the Artemis all around we hear people conversing in French. She is dressed to travel with Jamie by her side, he is looking at a pocket watch tapping his fingers impatiently on the side of his leg.

"Perhaps ye should go ahead and board Sassenach that will maybe appease the men I can feel two dozen pairs of eyes burrowing into my back," Jamie states as he begins pacing back and forth.

"No bloody way I'm still not convinced you're actually about to embark on a ten-week cruise," Claire looks at him worriedly.

"I didn't arrange this whole ship and its cargo to back out now. Jared would kill me, then Jenny would kill me for not bringing Ian back. Lord I hope she didn't kill Fergus." He stops to look at the pocket watch again then snaps his head up as if he's heard something.

Mr. Willoughby comes sliding up to the pair of them bowing towards each in turn. "The one hand man comes now Tsie-Me."

"Excellent. How far off is he?" Jamie replies relaxing slightly and claps him on the back.

"Right at end of dock, the girl and her chest very large, the chest not girl, her chest average. Slow they move." And with another bow he makes his way up the gang plank onto the boat. Jamie is staring opened mouth after him. Soon he spots Fergus and his companion and his jaw clamps shut, the veins in his neck start popping out and his face beginning to turn red.

"Who is she? One of the Madame's girls?" Claire asks a smirk on her face eager to see husband and adopted son duke it out over Fergus bringing along a bed warmer for the voyage.

"What in the name of all that's right in the world do the two of ye ken ye're doing?" Jamie demands.

"Da, it's alright we're wed!" the girl exclaims in a surprising Scottish accent.

"Like bloody hell ye are, yer but a child and ye," at this Jamie looks at Fergus. "What is the meaning of this? My family raises ye like one of our own and ye bloody well kidnap a girl from under her mother's nose no doubt! And what of Jenny did ye even pass on my message? Did she give ye her blessing? No I ken better than that, she lost her youngest son, now ye go off wooing hapless maidens stealing them from their farms showing up late holding a whole bloody ship and its crew to waste rations and precious time to ….to…"

Claire steps in she has never seen Jamie this mad at Fergus or anyone for something less than rape or murder. "Time out now," She says making a T with her hand Jamie doesn't look at her but the girl is gaping its obvious this gesture and expression mean nothing to the people of this time. "What's going on and why is she calling you Da?" Claire gives Jamie a stern look.

He finally breaks his staring contest with Fergus who appears white faced and nauseous after hearing Jamie's tirade. "This is Laoghaire's daft girl Marsali whose but fifteen if a day! And neither of these two," here he gestures wildly from the girl to Fergus, "Have never even spoken alone from what I ken and never made no request to me to be courting, I was her stepfather but to two weeks ago!" Jamie is not calming but working himself into hysteria Claire realizes with the guilt. He feel guilty for this girl running off having been the man in her home for the last few years, the guilt of losing Ian, the guilt of running off to France to beg to manage a cargo from his Uncle Jared, guilt from not telling Jenny what happened to her face but sending Fergus and perhaps most of all guilty because he's sure he's going to die of seasickness before he can see that any of its set right.

"Ok let me see. Jamie please back up a second and breathe. Fergus, is it true you are wed?" Claire turns to them and asks. The girl realizes Claire is the reasonable one and thrusts her a sheet of paper which she reads. "Well this looks official enough. Now does your mother know you are here? Did you get permission?"

"Well not exactly ye ken, I have no father so any family member of age can sign off on my wedding. Joan agreed at my pleading as she's of age and unmarried and has her own say, she kens I love Fergus we've been in love for months and months," There are tears starting in the girl's eyes. "It was all done proper, and Fergus did ask ma for my hand last summer he made a good offer but she wouldn't listen. So, we did what we had to do. He can't go to the Indies without me and leave me alone with ma and her going mad and shooting people." At this the girl eyes Jamie and we see some fire in her eyes as well. I did write to her and Fergus wrote Jenny a letter as well. She was so upset about poor Ian we couldn't tell her when we left and we just posted both the letters that's what made us late. That and Fergus wanted Catholic witnesses in Scotland to sign for he kens Jamie would want it so."

"I see and I suppose we can't convince you to go back?" Claire asks gaging Jamie's expression from the corner of her eye.

"Never, we are married no one can come between, we have God's blessing if no one else's," the girl crosses her arms and stomps her foot, she is very young indeed.

"Jamie?" Claire starts towards him. "I see you would have preferred to have knowledge of this beforehand and I am guessing you would not have approved. I am sure they knew this and that's why they went about it the way they did but they are legally married." She stops to see if he's about to begin shouting, after a few moments she continues. "So either we can accept that and give them our support or send them back and go on without them."

Jamie whose stare has refocused on Fergus through these speeches begins to speak in a much calmer tone. "Is she still a maiden?"

"Yes, Marsali and I were just married, I would not do such a thing beforehand," Fergus replies. To this Jamie huffs and seems unconvinced.

"Ye two board. She is to stay a maiden until I say so. Once we land we'll talk about an actual wedding a piece of paper is one thing I want this blessed by a priest. Ye ken? That is if neither of ye change yer mind after courting on a ship full of dirty sailors for weeks."

"Oh Da, thank ye." Marsali hugs Jamie and goes back to Fergus' side taking his good hand and beaming up at him with her heart shining in her eyes.

"Thank you my lord," Fergus states seeming somewhat reassured by his new wife's enthusiasm. They begin to make their way towards the boat. Jamie gestures for someone to come down and help with their luggage.

Marsali pauses to give Claire's cheek a kiss. "Thank ye, mother Claire, I don't ken how ye did it but I think ye must be a witch after all." And smiling the girl boards.

We see Jamie and Claire standing aboard the ship watching France fade into the background. Jamie clings to Claire's hand looking deathly frightened. "It will be alright; there's not much I can do to help you but I can always try to keep you distracted over the next few months."

"Distracted how?" He smirks at her moving his gaze to her inquisitively blinking both eyes.

"Oh I can think of a few things." She teases.

"Well if you can think of a few things that are enticing enough to keep my attention for weeks on end I may die of heart failure but I'll die happy I ken." He wraps his arms around her and sighs as he looks upon land for the last time in what will be a long while.


	13. Chapter 13: Warship

Episode 13

Claire and Jamie are in a dark cramped cabin. Jamie is lying down, faced drenched in sweat on a small bed set into the wall of the room. Claire is alternating between wiping his brow with a damp cloth and holding a bucket to his face as he turns his head to vomit.

"Leave me be Sassenach I don't want ye seeing me like this," Jamie moans as he lays on his side after being violently sick for the hundredth time.

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! You are going to be the first recorded death caused by sea sickness. There has to be something you can kept down?!" she wrings out the cloth and begins looking around the room searching for a miracle.

"Och its nothing. I can manage let me be sick in solitude, hearing ye jostle to and froe in this sweltering, stinking, heaving room is making it that much worse, ye ken?" his voice sounds raspy and he follows this sentiment up with another display of how much worse things really are getting. He starts dry heaving as his body no longer contains food or beverage.

Fergus knocks on the open door and peers in, Marsali is holding onto his arm and pulls a kerchief up to her nose to stifle the smell coming from the bucket. "My lord, the cook wishes to know if perhaps chicken broth may settle your stomach? I also asked him if he has some oats for dram or porridge. He made something of the sort, it's a bit thicker than I am used to but perhaps some of your more customary diet will keep in you?" Fergus eyes Claire looking for her to jump in with reassurance but she just looks defeated and shrugs her shoulders as if she's at a loss for what might work if anything.

Fergus and Marsali part as Mr. Willoboughy wriggles in between their bodies to enter the cabin. He is holding a box in hand covered in beautiful silk paintings. He bows to Claire and motions her to move which she gladly does. He goes to Jamie's side and pulls back the blanket partially covering him and moves up the sleeve of his shirt. Jamie had his eyes closed but opens them at the feel of the unfamiliar touch.

"What in the bloody hell are ye doing?" he groans as opening his eyes hurts and he's forced to shut them, throwing the cloth Claire had left my his side over his face.

Mr. Willoboughy opens the box and displays rows of long golden needles. Claire peers over his shoulder curious. "Oh are those acupuncture needles?" she delicately pulls one out examining it.

"Needles," Jamie exclaims sitting bolt upright which results in him dry heaving some more.

"Perhaps we'll come back later and see if you are hungry," Fergus says pulling his wife away behind him and shutting the door to the room in the process.

"Jamie please lie down," Claire's voice makes it obvious this is a command not a suggestion and with one last glaring look at the needles Jamie lies down. "Now I have never seen these used but they are supposed to help release tension and dull sensations of pain perhaps this will help."

Mr. Willoboughy nods and taking hold of Jamie's hand points to his wrist as he turns it over. "This spot is where bad spirit speaks to body tells it to be sick even when man has no sick in body." He nods as if this makes perfect sense and using a swift motion places a needle on the spot. Jamie cringes slightly curling into a ball, he takes a loud inhale of breathe but otherwise stays still and leaves his arm exposed. "This is spot where bad spirit wife tell bad spirit no, but bad spirit he says yes and they fight and make parts of body fight each other." Mr. Willboughby precedes to place an arc of needles across Jamie's wrist then at his elbow joint and finally a few at the base of his neck in which Jamie begins glaring at the two of them. The novice acupuncturist then pats Jamie's head, stands to leave and tells Claire before exiting, "First wife give tea in middle of next full hour."

"No was that so bad?" Claire asks. Jamie reopens his eyes and in that one look lets her know what he thinks about acupuncture. "Well, pout all you want. Until you can manage to digest something I am going to sit here toweling your face, spoon feeding you drops of water and I will let every bloody sailor on this boat down here to try his own homemade remedy. So you best hope it works, mind over matter Jamie dear. Now how do you feel? Any better?"

"I feel like a pin cushion. I swore Id never let ye stick me with another needle," he replies.

"Well technically I didn't stick you, now did I? But really do you feel up to some water please Jamie?" and the desperation in her voice brings him to sit up.

"I suppose so. These things do feel odd but its almost as if I cant feel my stomach anymore and I ken that's a good thing in its current state," he tries a small smile and allows her to pour a cup of water into this mouth. He lies back down and she readjusts his shirt and blankets taking care not to touch the needles.

"You rest now," she kisses his head and sighs in relief as he once again closes his eyes this time followed by a small snoring sound.

Hours later we see Claire asleep on a stool, head resting on Jamie's bed where he still sleeps. There is no light coming through the window its dead night outside and we hear a large boom like the sound of a cannon followed my the sound of dozens of pairs of feet running on deck above the room disrupted here and there by shouting. Claire jumps away falling off the stool and knocking her head on the small table she has within reach. One more boom and Jamie awakens the warrior now alive in his eyes.

"Sounds like a bloody warship," and despite his discomfort he is on his feet trying to dress. He finally pulls the needles from his body taking care to place them all on the empty tin cup he had been drinking water out of earlier.

"A warship. Are we being attacked?" Claire asks grabbing her medical box and slinging it over her shoulder ready to go into action.

"I ken it might just be warning shots but Claire promise me you'll stay by my side until I ask ye to do otherwise?" he touches her face and kisses her forehead the fierceness in his eyes shining into concern.

"Yes of course Jamie as long as you have no need of me," she sets her jaw in stubbornness and he groans understanding her meaning, she'll also think he has need for her and she'll always be right. He leaves the room heading for the stairs Claire right behind him.

They appear on the deck of the ship. The captain who is a burly, middle aged, Irish man is near at hand peering through a telescope. The moon is near full and we can make out the silhoutte of a ship bearing the English Union Jack approaching the Artemis.

"What do you ken Captain?" Jamie asks peering over the man's shoulder into the distance.

"Warship, a fast cruiser we cannot outrun her. Judging by her sails she is short handed probably looking to press any British subjects. Get all your Scots below deck. How is your French?" the captain asks with a wicked smile.

"Tres bien," Jamie replies. Fergus comes running to Jamie's side and Jamie relays the message to get his crew of men below deck.

"What are they going to do Jamie?" Claire asks squinting in the direction of the boat but having no idea what to look for at least there has been no more cannon shot.

"Likely shorthanded they will ask for any subjects to the crown to join their crew leaving us short handed. We cannot outrun her but we sail under a French flag with French papers if we don't let them board and search we may get away. If they force my men though I will have to go with them Sassenach," her turns to her taking her hands trying to show no fear at the separation, trying to make her understand.

"Join their crew for how long?" Claire demands.

"For as long as they need or want but dinna fash, I'll get me and my men out at the first port. You head to Jared's plantation with the ship I will find you Claire, always."

"No I will go with you," she states shakily not fully convinced herself that she wants to hand them both over to the British not in this time, not after all the pain the King's officers have caused them over the years.

"No, ye will not," Jamie says just as firmly. He's slightly swaying on his feet and green to the gills.

"You can pass for a Frenchman you know you can. You either convince them or I am going too. You need me you look like you could keel over at any moment." She turns her back to him now seeing the ship is within hailing distance.

An officer in a redcoat with striped sleeves and the marks of the Navy waves to gain the captain of the Artemis' attention. He looks very young and exhausted. "Please sir I beg of you do you have a surgeon on board?"

"I am the surgeon," says Claire with a slight French accent that brings a smile to Jamie's face.

"You?" The British lieutenant asks.

"Yes how may I be of service?" she lays the accent on a slightly thicker to insure he notices. Jamie wipes his mouth with a handkerchief hiding his amusement.

"My men have taking ill, they seem to have some fever and stomach trouble. Do you have any medicines that could be of assistance?" He asks regaining his composure from his initial shock of her being a woman.

"Tell me does is start with the stomach trouble? Do any of them have a rash on their bellies?" she is finding the accent harder to keep up with but refusing to acknowledge they are any British subjects aboard. Fergus is now by Jamie's side he is listening to the conversation seeming even more amused than Jamie. At least with his accent and missing hand he will be free from being forced into service on the warship.

"Yes my lady. That sounds very much like the sickness. Is there anything you can do?"

"I must see the patients first then I can give you a protocol to follow to help reduce spreading to help those illness has done touched." she grimaces at trying to speak broken English after decades of correcting her medical students to always speak as properly as possible to earn respect.

The lieutenant and captain exchange some words on how to get Claire across to the boat. Jamie meanwhile turns her and has her take several steps in the opposite direction to give them some privacy. His face went a pale shade of white when she mentioned examining the patients. Just to be sure he still uses only the French tongue, "No Claire, over my dead body will you board that boat."

"Jamie you will sacrifice for your men out of duty, it is the same for me for the ill, I am bound by both duty and oath to help whenever possible. I believe I know what ails them and I have been vaccinated against it, but you have not. You cannot get on that boat and I don't want them boarding and bringing it here or taking our crew. My help my well safe as all."

Jamie ponders this and seeing it from every angle nods in agreement. "Please Claire be safe and try to talk as little as possible your fake accent is not nearly as good as your actual French."

"I will take that as a compliment," she says returning to the edge of the deck where a swinging chair is lowered for her to sit on. She holds on tight to her medical box and they give her a push and the swing's momentum takes her over the edge to the deck of the British warship.

The lieutenant loans her a young sailor to show her to the sick while he speaks more with the Fergus and the Captain of the merchant ship. He takes her down a set of stairs to a hold filled with groaning, moaning, sweating, filthy men. The smell of sickness is overwhelming judging by Claire's face, we see her scan the room and make assessments. She seems to determine a course of action and methodically begins going from man to man in what seems no particular order. After listening to them breathe, checking for rash and pushing on intestines while asking a series of questions. She turns to the sailor assigned to her.

"Will you tell the Lt that its typhoid and very contagious? We need to find the source but more importantly we need the galley to begin boiling as much water as possible. All surfaces will need to be cleaned, including the men and they can only drink water that has been boiled then cooled."

"Yes mam but please will you accompany me? I cant in good conscience leave a lady in a room with dozens of sailors. It would be improper," the young man informs her.

"I am a surgeon not a lady," she informs him. "But alright Id like to see what stores of supplies you have as well." As she goes to stand the boat leans heavily to one side and several contents of the room swing back and forth.

"Bloody hell," she yells dropping all hints of a French accent. "This ship is moving!"

"Aye mam feels like we've set off again."

"How sure are you?" she asks grabbing his shirt in both her hands.

"Been on a boat or ship half my life I am sure lady we have set full sail ahead," the terrified boy who is likely no more than fourteen replies.

"Oh Jamie, I am so sorry," she whimpers then she bites her tongue tears forming in her eyes. She used the back of her hand to clear them and then turns them with vengeance onto the poor sailor.

"Take me to your commanding officer now," she stands and heads back the way they came.


	14. Chapter 14: Strange Encounters

Scene 14

Jamie is standing on the deck of the Artemis eye peering through a telescope into the vast Atlantic but there is nothing to see but miles and miles of ocean. Fergus comes and claps a hand to his shoulder sympathy on his face.

"The captain swears the weather is in our favor with the weak wind our smaller boat will keep better pace with the Porpoise. The warship has more and larger sails but this," and he points at the cloudless blue sky, "will not be aiding them. Also, he says if the crew is diminished even more by sickness they may raise fewer sails having fewer hands." This does nothing to comfort Jamie the idea of Claire surrounded by disease and death despite the many times he has seen her thrive in such situations, makes his skin crawl. Life is too fragile even if he did understand the vaccines and germs she always speaks about which he doesn't. Just thinking about her demonstrating the proper way to wash your hands brings longing and despair to him.

"We just got her back Fergus and I've let her be taken." Jamie's voice is drenched in guilt.

"My lord, you had no choice in the matter! She likely saved our crew being pressed into service. They need her right now; she is very valuable to them and will be treated well. By now I am sure they have figured her for British." The two men chuckle at this recalling her improvising a French accent apparently, Claire is a bad liar in any language. "The young officer will be afraid to do a lady from England harm they will release her once they are at port. Stinking red coats," Fergus finishes by spitting over the side of the boat his hatred for the British runs deep and he strokes his hook.

Jamie sighs. "I will find Claire no matter the cost. I may very well be swimming as soon as I can see shore but I cannot forget Young Ian. Go to Jamaica straight away ask for the Scottish woman who commands a boat of pirates with red hair like the devil. I am sure Geilis has not went unnoticed. I will join ye as soon as I can."

"Oui, if it comes to that I will find Ian and bring him to Jared's plantation, you have my word my lord." Fergus who has been looking to get into Jamie's good graces since the confrontation upon leaving France seems over eager to prove himself.

"Fergus if something has happened to Claire," Jamie's voice breaks. "I don't know what I'll do ye ken. I'll likely not go back to Scotland but I'll see that ye and Marsali are set up well. Ye still have the key to my bank box? There are some papers that could prove valuable if used the right way, information some customs officers wouldn't want people to ken and some information for the radical groups I've done some printing for, even some items that pertain to Madame Jeanne. If ye are ever in a bind go through them I trust with yer imagination ye'll find a way to put them to good use."

The two men are silent both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly the wind picks up and Jamie frowns. He brings the telescope back up to his eye and peers to the horizon he sees a wall of black clouds. "Tell the captain a storm is coming in fast," Jamie order Fergus.

Claire is standing on the deck of the British warship the Porpoise. Its daytime but the clouds are dark and thick overhead and the boat is thrashing in the water. Claire seems not to notice but is murmuring and cussing under her breathe stomping back and forth along the rail in frustration. A gentleman in his thirties stops a way off and observes her. He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and appears extremely well groomed for someone who has been living on a boat for weeks. He cautiously approaches her. "Excuse me my lady can I be of service to you?" The man asks.

"Huh?" Claire stops surprised by the interruption the other men on the boat usually run from her as she's been shouting orders left and right for the week she has been aboard. "No, it's just I lost another two sailors today and I am feeling a bit overwhelmed is all."

"Dear heavens what do you mean lost?" The man asks perplexed.

"I am the boat's surgeon. I presume you are the new governor we are delivering to Jamaica. You may be the only person on the ship I have not met. I was told they were keeping you below away from the sick bay."

"The surgeon I see. I had heard there was disease of course but was not aware we were losing men daily. You must think of me as an awful sloth for hiding below. I must admit my servant was adamant I stay stowed away but I thought today I must have some fresh air. I am sorry for the hardships you have been enduring please allow me to be of assistance. I am Lord John Grey and may I ask to whom I have the pleasure of conversing?"

Claire's jaw drops and she stares at the man racking her brain to measure this man up to all she has heard of him from Jamie. She looks around and sees no one looking in their direction, seizing the opportunity she places a hand on the man's arm, "I hope to be a friend to you Lord John Grey but I beg you may we speak in private?" Without waiting for a response, she begins to steer him below deck. Lord John goes along willingly enough though he appears to be trying to assess the situation not completely comfortable taking a strange lady to his cabin alone, he is hoping his servant is still there. Claire begins to bring him up to speed on everything but who she is as they walk.

"We lost two men today, six yesterday and some twenty combined in the two days prior but the newly infected have dropped considerably. The problem is there is little I can do for those who are sick they either have the strength to win over the disease or they don't and either way they are very uncomfortable."

"My dear lady, please do let me know what I can do to be of service and counted as a friend," he says charmingly leading the lady into his cabin but keeping the door open. Before she has a chance to reply Claire stops frozen midstride. She has discovered resting on the new governor's small table a miniature very similar in size to the one she had made of Bree of a young man that could be Bree's brother. The wheels slowly turn in her head and she realizes it is Bree's brother. She looks at John and he is looking back at her though he does not know her at all he realizes what she is staring at yet cannot puzzle the reason for her reaction.

"May I?" she asks indicating the portrait and John nods in consent. She walks to the table lifting it delicately her knees shake and she must sit on the bed as she takes it in. Finally, she has found her voice, "It is one thing to know such a person exists and it's another entirely to see the proof before your eyes. Is this William?" she asks.

"How did you…" he begins, "Yes this is my son, my step son. Are you two acquainted?" He asks his voice becoming increasingly nervous.

"No but he looks very much like his father. His true father," she says giving John a knowing look.

Lord John quickly goes to close the door, "I beg your pardon mistress, are you referring to his father the Eighth Earl of Ellesmere?" he asks and she nods her head no. "I see, well then I think it's time you tell me your name," he demands.

"Claire Fraser, Mrs. James Fraser," she replies finally drawing her eyes away from the image of her husband's bastard child and taking good measure of his friend, his friend that has romantic inclinations towards her husband. If Claire was struck numb from seeing the image of William it was nothing in comparison to the shell-shocked expression on Lord John Greys face. He begins pacing in the tiny cabin, wiping sweat from his hands and looking over at Claire every minute or so until he manages to calm himself.

"Claire? You are Jamie's wife Claire? Please beg my pardon but how are you not dead?" he manages to ask.

"Hmmm well I am glad to see you recognize the name. I wasn't sure how much Jamie might have spoken of me in prison, he did tell me you two were on good terms," she sits again staring at the picture trying to decide what information to trust the man with. "Jamie and I were separated before the Battle on Culloden Moor. He sent me away unsure if I would arrive safely and knowing we'd likely never see each other again. I did manage to escape the battle but had no way of contacting Jamie and no reason to for I was sure he'd died that day; he had meant to." She tells him trying to defend her actions in her telling. John nods that he understands. "When I discovered he was alive I returned to him, we were traveling to the Indies together on a French merchant ship when the young lieutenant of this ship hailed us for medical assistance. I came aboard just to give advice and diagnosis while I was below deck the ship set sail again. I confronted the officer immediately but he would not be persuaded to turn back or slow so Jamie may retrieve me but insists I stay in his service until Jamaica. Apparently upon setting sail Jamie and him exchanged some heated words and now I am afraid they will never return me to him but dump me in the ocean when I am no longer of service. The lieutenant looked scared to death when I found him and I could smell gun powder."

At this Lord John Grey seems amused, "Yes I can imagine your husband's reaction to having his wife pressed into service before his eyes. I am surprised he didn't board with you?"

Claire's face hardens at this slight towards Jamie's character, "I would not let him. I have been exposed to this disease before and should be safe from infection but not Jamie. I had to come help it's my nature to lend my knowledge in healing when possible. I don't know what I would have done if I knew I was going to be kidnapped."

"Rest assured Mrs. Fraser, I must insist it is my duty to see you safely to your husband. Do you know where they are heading?" John Grey asks.

"I am sure now that Jamie will be tracking the Porpoise. He will come for me before going anywhere and I am afraid of what might happen when he does," she says exhaling glad of someone to share her concerns with especially someone who also holds Jamie dear.

"Well I will speak with the crew right away. I assure you no harm will come to you or Jamie if I can be of influence. I will get the word out as soon as possible that you are in my care and your husband is to be sent to the governor's house," he states with confidence. "In the meantime my dear I would very much like to have the chance to know you. Your husband spoke of you little for I believe your memory was something he preferred kept to himself as if a precious treasure. He did mention on more than one occasion your proficiencies in the sciences and the art of healing but I must say he never mentioned your beauty. Why if I did not know you two were married some twenty years ago Id make you for half your age. You truly are a remarkably fine lady." Claire noted a bit of jealous in these remarks.

"Why thank you Sir John. Though as I am to understand my husband may think a woman's beauty is not something that would interest you."

He seems taken back, "Well I am not an artist but can appreciate art." He eyes her contemplating, "If you don't mind my asking your husband said I was a friend and you seem to know about my son."

"What all has Jamie told me?" She asks guessing his line of questioning. "Not much, that you ran Arsmudir prison, that you two became acquainted and by some influence on your part he was in the position to father a child and that you are raising him. I am sure there is much more to that story but I think Jamie realized I didn't want to know anymore at the time. I do plan on spending the rest of my life with him so I am sure we will get to the details at some point."

Lord John was very interested in hearing about their intimate conversations. Perhaps a part of him was realizing he could learn so much more about the man he admires, desires and longs for through this woman. He could tell she had her guard up and knew enough about the situation she would be able to piece together if he were trying to see a life with Jamie through her eyes. Neither of them had a chance to speak more though when the ship began to lean hard to starboard side throwing the two of them against the wall closer to each other than either would like. There was a loud cracking sound like the sound of lighting hitting a tree and wrenching it apart.

"What was that?" Claire ask her ears still ringing.

"I am an Army man, not nautical by nature but if I were to guess I'd wager we just loss our main mast," He answers delicately removing himself from the wall and her body careful not to touch her more than necessary.

"Oh," is her only reply as she once again hears the shouting of crew and stamping of feet above her head.


	15. Chapter 15: Remembrance and Rescue

Scene 15

We see a dark sky, filled with clouds dumping rain onto the deck of the Artemis. The sails are billowing in and out while the wind pushes back and forth from both directions. The crew is attempting to take the sails down altogether. The sea is rocking the ship like a child in its crib back and forth, back and forth until at each pass the deck begins to take on water. The now slippery deck is taking men's feet right out from underneath them and we see several sailors wrapping ropes around their bodies and limbs. The captain is shouting orders at his first mate and we see Jamie watching him anxiously. He slumps by the mast tying himself to the wood around his waist with a thick rope. He is turning his head to vomit as he pulls harder and harder tightening the knot that binds him. A large swell tilts the boat hard to port side and we see several men wiped off the deck the captain included. Jamie is on his feet trying to untie himself when another wave pitches the boat in the other direction and he hits the back of his head hard enough he sees stars. Shaking his head from right to left and rubbing his skull he's trying to regain his facilities. He looks around wondering what to do. The rain is so heavy now he cannot see more than a foot ahead of him and he shouts but all his words are lost. He sees Fergus peek his head up from below and he waves him away afraid he'll come above deck and be lost to the sea. The boat lurches again and there is a loud crashing sound. The rain and wind do not stop but the boat seems eerily still. Fergus comes up and goes to Jamie's side helping to untie him.

"Men, men overboard," Jamie screams as he gets to his feet but only Fergus close at hand can hear him. They run to look over the side of the boat but the sea is still waving like a flag in a breeze. There are no men in sight. The boat however is barely moving as if its docked in a calm bay. He walks to the other side and looks over to see they are beached. Sand and rocks gather around the far side of the boat and the waves hammer it from the other side but the rocks do not give.

"Go below tell me if we are taking on water and how fast. Get anyone below up top." Jamie begins frantically waving and a few sailors draw near, they have all been assessing the same situation of being docked and missing men.

"Aye ye there, I don't see any lighting climb the mast and see if you can see any men in the water. If there's no visibility come right back it's not worth the risk. Take the captain's telescope its tied to the side of the wheel." The young sailor grabs the looking piece and begins to heave himself up mast.

Fergus is back talking into Jamie's ear, Marsali is clinging to him the color of a white sheet on washing day. Jamie nods and shortly thereafter the sailor he sent off drops from the mast and updates him as well. "Johnny take some men, gather what supplies you can from the lower deck and check every inch for any signs of damage. Daniel lower the rope ladder and have someone look at the hull from the rock side. Ye there, take this and keep an eye on the horizon if ye see any men or vessels come get me immediately. Fergus do a head count and Marsali make note of any injuries try to count in yer head what we might need in way of bandages or stitching."

The men take off following his orders and those not dispersed at once find a task at hand that needs their attention the sails are all lowered now, the anchor dropped in case a large swell should be strong enough to pull them back out to sea. He begins to pray to himself in Gaelic, he prays for the crew, he prays for the Porpoise's crew and he prays for Claire, that she be safe, that she be brave and that they will be reunited.

(Fade out/Fade In)

Claire is standing on the deck of the Porpoise staring at the shore though its nighttime and very dark. The warship is anchored within a cove a good swim away from the island of Hispaniola there are guns trained on the shore in case of any trouble but otherwise the few crew members on deck are milling about leisurely besides a few men of special skill that are working on repairing the main mast. Lord John Grey approaches and offers her his arm they begin to walk the deck strategically placing themselves away from prying eyes and ears.

"Good evening Mistress Fraser, I hope I find you well today."

"Yes thank you kindly. The sick bay is slowly emptying from those with typhoid. Now if I could keep the sailors from killing themselves with drink I might be granted leave from this ship. Have you spoken with the Lt?" she asks eagerly.

"I am afraid I have there was no news on the boat that took your nephew and I am afraid some bad news about your situation," he pauses and she tenses and stops pacing. "It appears before I had the chance to approach him another sailor had. This sailor recognized your husband the day you were commandeered. He seems to believe Jamie is a well-known smuggler and recently killed a customs officer during an ambush. The lieutenant plans to take him into custody if he comes to retrieve you."

"What? Jamie killed no one. I was there that night and had my eyes on Jamie the entire time. There was an ambush but we all escaped perhaps one of his minions harmed an officer but I swear he would have told me if you had known." Claire's stomach is turning and she must clutch her sides and catch her breath.

"I believe you but be that as it may, whether it was Jamie or one of his companions I doubt the British navy will care and they will undoubtedly take him custody. Whether there is to be trail here or in England I do not know. We obviously cannot let him be captured. The good news is no one knows what to do with you. At my suggesting, it's been decided to let you remain at my home until I can see you to your people. The sailor that informed on Jamie had no knowledge he had a wife or any reason to believe you were involved in the business. Jamie is my friend I will do what I can to forewarn him and perhaps more if it comes to that. Now I meant it when I said I would see to your safety, I feel a debt is owed to you."

"To me?" Claire asks astonished.

"Well my lady we have met before. I doubt you recall a very young, very stupid and scared British solider that was given a broken arm and threatened by the Scottish forces during the Jacobite Rising? Not only did you tend to my arm but I now realize your actions likely saved me from much worse. Though I do always wonder what Jamie would have done if you hadn't intervened, I'd like to think he would not have killed me but perhaps that's just in light of our friendship now."

Claire has stood open mouth since he began talking she closes her eyes and shakes her head "Bloody hell!"

"I was but 13 but you were a grown woman and have not changed all that much in appearance. I should have recognized you right away but alas after watching you these last few days I have no doubt it's you." He pauses assessing the situation. "Now to the matter at hand, I think the ship being delayed is a good thing. Jamie may reach port first and be waiting it will be easier to get word to him I can insure my servant is one of the first ashore and hides him. That is if the other ship was able to stay out of this storm. Worst case is if the Artemis is unfortunate enough to take this same pass and comes upon us that will be trouble, even with a small crew the guns on this ship can be put into action. It's likely the crew of the Artemis will understand this and hand him over like they handed you over."

Claire scowls at him. She has too much to think about, imagining Jamie thrown into chains in the bottom of this boat, tried at some primitive court on the islands where it will be impossible to even get evidence or witnesses from England, not that her experience of trails in this age as shown the truth helps, and in the back of her mind not able to shake the image of a boy intent on preserving her virtue confessing to the Scottish rebels his knowledge of his own troops. She looks up and freezes coming over the side of the boat, drenched to the bone is a large hulk of a man that moves with the grace of a dancer. He throws himself to the deck and Claire grabs John's arm and gets him to turn his attention.

"It can't be," John states as Jamie meets his eyes. Jamie slips into the shadows and slowly edges towards them keeping himself hidden from the view of the crew. He is barefoot, in tattered billowing breeches that only go mid-calf, he is wearing only a vest and a small sliver of the scars on his back shine in the moonlight, he has a cloth wrapped around his head making him look every bit the pirate.

Claire unable to stand still runs into the shadows throwing herself in Jamie's arms. John little more cautious moves in their direction keeping his voice low Jamie's eyes rest on him shocked but he removes his hand from the dirk at his belt of twine rope. "You must leave at once Jamie, the officers on board think you are a smuggler with a price on your head. They will capture you, Claire can stay here with me I will see to her safety, I am traveling to Jamaica as well."

"Thank you John but I cannot risk that. I have a small dingy tied to the boat I got here unnoticed I am confident I can get us back to shore. I will not trust my wife with the British even if you are among them my friend." Jamie reaches out and clasps John's arm.

"Then God speed friend, I will take her things to my new post. I am to be governor of the colony." Jamie nods in understanding the shock of seeing John with this wife wearing off. "I will also inquiry about your nephew if you find me there I will do what I can to help, but please be careful for all our sakes." He pulls a small object from this pocket it is a miniature portrait the twin of the one in John's room. Jamie doesn't even take the time to look at the object he stows it in Claire's pocket and turns to her.

"Mon nighen donne, do exactly as I do and say." He kisses her on the forehead and with that bends to the ground and duck walks to the edge of the boat, Claire follows behind more awkward with her skirts. They reach one of the rope ladders hanging from the deck and he hoists his wife over the rail it makes a small noise and Jamie drops further to the deck waiting to give her a head start with a last look at John he throws himself over the side grabbing the ladder one handed lowering himself without making a noise.

John rushes to the side to watch them go down and places his hand on his forearm stroking the spot where Jamie had touched him moments before.


	16. Chapter 16: Island Wedding

Scene

16

Claire and Jamie are sitting in a small boat making its way to shore. Jamie is rowing with an oar on each side. Claire is sitting in the hull of the boat in-between Jamie's leg her back leaning into him. He occasionally breaks his rhythm to kiss the top of her head and she squeezes his leg in response they are otherwise quiet. They are close to the shore now and Jamie gets out of the boat helping Claire out he gestures her to go behind a rock cluster she goes and ducks behind the mass of rocks hiding herself from view. Jamie walks the boat back out swimming a little until the boat is taken up by a current and washed out into the sea. He walks back holding the oars, he breaks each of them over his knee and tosses them into some thick vegetation. He holds his hand out to Claire and she is at his side as he pulls her into the tree line and once safely tucked away he kisses her properly.

"Are ye ok Claire? Did they mistreat ye?" Jamie asks running his hands over her shoulders, arms touching her face being sure she is real and safe and whole.

"Besides being kidnapped I was treated fairly," She replies.

"Lord John he recognized ye?" Jamie asks curious.

"God no, I had no idea we'd met before you left that part out. It's a very long story we stumbled across each other, I am so glad you told me about him or the meeting could have gone poorly." She reaches into the pocket she had made into her skirt and hands Jamie the portrait John gave her upon their escape.

He looks at it in amazement like he gazes upon Bree's picture. "I see, yes ye would have been taken off guard I suppose if ye hadn't known the story."

"He looks like you Jamie, even more so than Bree and John he is an interesting fellow, if he wasn't in love with my husband I think I'd quite like him."

Jamie's ears turn red, "Ye dinna need to worry about that Sassenach, and this is good news I'm sure he'll be able to help but first we must get back to the Artemis and onto Jamaica."

"How exactly do we plan on doing that?" Claire asks.

"Well the Artemis is beached has been since the storm. They are working on repairing it now I went from village to village asking about the Porpoise some fishermen let me know she was stranded from the same storm. I'm just blessed I got to ye in time. I failed ye Sassenach I never should have let them take ye, if I ever see that wee captain I'll bloody him well."

"It's my fault, I know that. I feel sorry for the lieutenant he's a kid but I won't stop you from teaching him a lesson if the time comes. I was able to help the sick and now we are together and I won't let us be parted again. I think I've learned my lesson as well." She tries to put a positive spin on things now that she is in Jamie's arms. He places the portrait back in her pocket and gives her one more kiss.

"Good. Now we must make haste. We've got a long walk ahead of us. Hopefully we can launch ship tomorrow but first we must get back in time for the bloody wedding." Jamie says disgruntled.

"What wedding?" Claire says laughing as he takes her hand and leads her away skirting the woods so they may hide at any moment.

"Well I made the mistake of telling Marsali she can be wed once we reach the islands. Somehow she managed to scrape together a priest, a drunken old man by name of Father Fogden before Id even set off. I told her she'd have to wait until I returned but has I plan on returning I guess I can't likely stop the foolish lass."

"Perhaps it's time Jamie, she could do worse than Fergus you know? You and Jenny did well with him."

"Aye I ken that; I just feel the fool 'cause I didn't ken what was going on between the two of them. Ye do realize with those two together Laoghaire will always be bound to us in a way."

"I suppose so but love is a better excuse for that than vengeance. Who are we to deny young lovers that want to be together against all odds?" she holds his hand tighter and looks up at him smiling, the stars reflected in her eyes.

"Aye, who are we to deny love?" he says in reply stopping to hold her, just hold her and feel her in his arms.

(Fade out/fade in)

Fergus and Marsali are holding hands on a beach. We see the Artemis upright and anchored close by. In front of them is an old preacher, swaying on his fee dressed only in a brown robe tied at his waist with a rope belt. The crew of the Artemis is scattered around watching along with a few villagers from nearby all dark skinned and barely clothed. Jamie and Claire stand off to the side of the bride and groom leaning into each other, arms linked, Claire's head on her husband's shoulder. It's still dark but there are a few torches lit. They are all dressed and washed to the best of their abilities.

"Do you?" the priest pauses looking at Marsali.

"Marsali Jane McKimmie," she states for him.

"Ummmm yes do you said name take this man?" here he looks at Fergus questionably.

"Fergus," he replies.

"Just Fergus shouldn't there be more?" the father asks scratching his head in confusion.

"Fergus Claudel Fraser," Jamie speaks on his adopted son's behalf who beams at him in response.

"I see, well do you young lady?" he turns back to Marsali.

"I do." she is beaming now too and her and Fergus gaze into each other's eyes.

"And young man, Fraser, was it?" Father Fogden drops his bible in the sand and doesn't bother to pick it up.

"I do," says Fergus.

"Well then I think that does it." Says the father and without further word Fergus kisses Marsali to the hoots and hollers of the wedding audience. The father sits pulling a flask from somewhere and taking a swig.

"That was quite beautiful in its own way," Claire whispers to Jamie.

"Aye, I've been to worst," he replies touching his head to hers. One of the sailors approaches and he reluctantly pulls himself away from Claire.

"When are we to leave captain?" the first mate asks.

"First thing in the morning," Jamie replies and the man appears unhappy at the news. "Let's let the bride groom and ever one else for that matter have one peaceful night on land."

He picks up a torch and grabs Claire's hand steering her towards the woods.

"Captain?" she asks.

"Yes we lost ours and a few more to the sea," he holds up the torch and stops in front of some wooden crosses made of drift wood that have a small pile of stones in front of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jamie, do you think we've enough men left to manage navigation and all that?" she asks bending to pick some pebbles from the beach and add one to each pile.

"Aye, I've been told it's a fairly easy going from here we'll be but a few days and then we can finally search for Young Ian."

They stand in silence for a moment then he leads Claire through some trees to a small space covered in a tartan blanket with a bottle of wine and some wooden cups.

"Oh," Claire says smiling and she turns to him reaching on tip toes to kiss his nose then his mouth. Jamie seizes the opportunity and kisses her deeply as he uses an arm to scoop her up behind her knees and sets her down on the blanket. They do nothing much but kiss for a moment. Then Jamie goes to work removing her clothes slowly and spreading his kisses beyond her face to her neck and collar bone and lower and lower as the dress comes off. She can see he wants to please her so she lets him. The teasing reaches a boiling point and she gasps out loud. She grabs hold of his shoulders pulling him up so they are face to face. She removes his shirt and outlines his body with her hands, she sighs with slight sadness to see he has lost so much weight.

"What's wrong he asks?" his throat is raspy with desire.

"I just think you've done enough work, let me take care of you for once," she whispers in his ear before she nibbles on it and works her way down.

"Aye," Jamie says smiling and he leans back against the trunk of a palm as she finishes undressing him. He stares are her in the moonlight and grabs at her hair undoing it from its up twist and fanning it out in his hands. He starts to moan as she keeps working him alternating between her mouth and hands roaming between all his most sensitive spots. She leaves him propped against the tree and comes to sit on his lap taking him in. He sighs with pleasure and they move together slowly. Claire's chest is pressed against Jamie and the sensation of skin on skin it brings is too good, she stops periodically dragging out her climax.

"I'm about a minute away from pushing ye to the ground and taking my pleasure," his speech is barely audible as his he is nuzzling between her breasts.

"Is this not pleasure?" she teases.

"It is somewhere between pleasure and pain at the moment. I think my balls may explode," he grunts as if in pain.

"That's not possible, medically speaking," she laughs for a good minute but the jostling of their bodies brings her back to focus as her pulse reacts to the movement. She begins to rock back and forth at a faster and harder pace and tightens her grasp on Jamie with all her might. His eyes go from slights to a full roundness with shock and the way his body spasms she knows he has finished. She kisses him deeply and then begins moving again her mouth still on his. He tries to still her with his hands but she bites his lips distracting him and moves up and down almost painfully hard.

"Mercy," he begs but she won't stop until a few moments later when she collapses onto his chest her body now like a deflated balloon too weak to hold her head or any limbs up.

Jamie laughs at her limp noodle state and closed eyes. He gently lifts her and lays her on the blanket. He lays down beside her curling against her but leaving a small gap between them so the light breeze can cool their bodies now covered in sweat. Claire murmurs something into the blanket he hears the words Roosevelt and Christ. He smiles and sees she now has gooseflesh on her arms and pulls the far side of the blanket over them and presses right up against her back.

"Sleep mo nighean donn," and he closes his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17: Poetry and Pirates

Chapter 17

The Artemis has set sail again on the Caribbean Sea. Its midday and Jamie and Claire are promenading around the deck. Jamie has acupuncture needles sticking out through his plaited hair and he appears white faced and clammy. The two are deep in discussion as the rest of the crew can be seen manning the ship and sails. The weather is beautiful and all appears to be smooth sailing.

"So you think only three days more days to reach the right port?" Claire asks.

"Aye, I do. I figure we must go to Jared's plantation straight away get business settled. We can ask around about Geilis in the area, to the plantation's servants and to the other merchants. If we no luck, next we go straight to John Grey. He should have arrived and settled by then and even if he has not gathered any information he will be better placed to get answers," Jamie replies.

"Yes I am sure we will find her. I mean she bloody wants me to find her! What I am worried about is why? And what will she do when she has me?" Claire has reached the end of the deck and steers Jamie back so they are heading towards the ship head now.

"I reckon ye are right thinking it has to do with the stones or yer time but it doesn't really matter she's getting no closer to ye than a look. I will be there Sassenach, dinna worry the witch will not harm ye," Jamie makes her stop so she'll look him in the eyes as he makes this declaration.

"Jamie you say that has if she has no leverage. As far as we know she lives on a ship full of pirates and will have a knife to Ian's throat the whole time. She'll not easily give him up without whatever it is she wants in exchange," Claire makes him start pacing again. She's beginning to get red faced with the effort under the Caribbean sun.

"Perhaps she merely wants to ken how to get back. Ye give her that knowledge then, I'd rather her not be in our time," Jamie suggests.

"But why go to Jamaica? I've studied all about the megaliths, that's a term for large stone monuments. There are several that are documented in Europe and Asia but I don't recall anything on these islands. Maybe she isn't even interested in that anymore, perhaps now she's fighting to free the island natives from the British, but then I don't know what she would want with me," Claire stops pacing to grab a cup of water from a barrel on deck. Once she's satisfied her thirst she pours more water onto a piece of cloth and attempts to cool the flush for her face.

"It doesn't matter she will let us ken what she wants. All we can do is ensure we go into meeting prepared to battle her men. Ye ken Claire I'd prefer ye not go at all?" Jamie says firmly.

"Well that is not happening so be prepared for that!" Claire states.

"I ken that, but ye will likely just be a distraction to me if it comes to fighting," Jamie somewhat mumbles as he takes a drink.

Claire watches him with a scowl then notices Mr. Willoughby off to the side. He is writing on a piece of parchment in large Chinese symbols with black paint. He finishes and blows powder onto the paint to dry it, he then begins to fold the paper into an origami shape. As Claire watches he tosses the paper over the side of the boat. Jamie has noticed her silence and looks up to see her watching the Chinaman.

"Poetry," Jamie tells her as Mr. Willoughby heads below deck.

"What?" Claire asks.

"He writes poetry. He was a famous poet where he comes from. I don't ken why he still writes proses now, he always burns them or casts them off like that," Jamie replies nodding his head toward the bobbing message in the sea.

"Really? And here I just thought he was sending an SOS. Why did he leave? He must enjoy writing poetry if he still keeps it up," Claire asks.

"He ran from the Emperor. He was offered a position with one of the Emperor's wife but he dinna want to be in her household but he could not refuse so he escaped," Jamie tells her.

"Why not? I'd think that would be a good sort of position for a poet," Claire can't stop staring at the poem as it floats away.

"To be in the wife's household would mean chopping off his manhood, it's done to ensure the men of the house do not touch the wife," Jamie replies watching Claire's expression with curiosity.

"Poor Mr. Willoughby that must have been a hard choice to make," Claire responds.

Jamie makes his best Scottish throat clearing noise. "I'd ken I could make that choice easily I'd have been half way across the ocean before the next dawn."

Claire laughs, "Well to choose not to take the job sounds easy but obviously, he had to leave his family, his friends, his whole country and all his people. I actually feel sorry for the fiend."

"Fiend, he hasn't been bothering you as he?" Jamie asks one eyebrow arched.

"No he's like a ghost I hardly notice when he comes and goes but occasionally I find him sniffing my shoes when I set them out to dry. I have an idea why he was running from those men in Scotland." Claire smiles in return.

"Och, that little heathen, but yes I feel sorry for him too, expect that's why I keep an eye on him," Jamie replies. He goes to brush a loose curl of Claire's hair behind her ears. It's very breezy on deck and her skirts and hair are swirling like mini tornadoes. Jamie fixes his gaze on the horizon and as he starts to squint into the distance as if he sees something they hear a cry from the bird's nest atop the main mast.

"Ship hoy!"

Jamie runs to the first mate that is peering through a telescope in the direction Jamie had been gazing. "She has no flag. She does have some small cannon, pirates if I've ever seen 'em."

"How fast is she?" Jamie asks Claire now by his side listening intently.

"Faster than us, she sits high in the water she has no cargo where we are heavy laden," the sailor answers.

"Aye, Claire get below deck find Marsali and stay hidden," he says she turns to go but stops staring at Jamie taking in his features her feet firm to the deck.

"Please mo nighean don," he asks desperately giving her a kiss. She nods and goes.

Claire is below deck running through the cargo until she finds Marsali and Fergus. They appear to be hastily dressing behind some barrels and boxes in the hold.

"What are they shouting about Mother Claire?" Marsali asks.

"Pirates, Marsali you and I are to stay hidden is the spot back there any good?" She asks peering on tip toe to see where the love birds have been hiding making a mental note to bring Jamie there if it turns out to be a good spot and they all survive the impending pirate attack.

"Very good my lady, please watch over mon petite chou," Fergus gives Marsali a kiss and the same desperate look Jamie gave Claire and it pains her to see that expression on the young lovers. Now fully dressed he heads upstairs and Claire rounds the cargo to find some burlap sacks in a makeshift pile under Marsali.

"This will do," Claire says squatting to hide behind the barrels.

"What is happening? How many pirates are there? Are they on the ship? Fergus should have stayed he can't hold a weapon and keep balance on a rocking boat!" The girl goes on and on questioning and simultaneously speculating at the scenario.

"You need to keep quiet Marsali. I don't know when they might come aboard if they do and how many there are, they aren't that far off though and gaining fast. Please just calm yourself try to count focus on breathing and hold your breathes around ten counts a piece, you'll hyperventilate at this rate."

"Hyper what Mother Claire?" she asks in a sob with her breathing reaching a frantic rate.

"Oh good heavens, please child just breathe it will all be fine," Claire replies patting the girls back and smoothing her hair. Soon they hear more than just shouts above there are feet running and scraping noises coming from above and beside them. Claire grimaces at the noises and begins to close her eyes praying. When she opens, them she seems Marsali is practically bouncing with anticipation knocking the boxes and sticking her head randomly above their hiding spot. Claire jerks her down beside her and wraps the other girl in her arms to keep her still, the latter is outright balling now.

They can hear feet on the steps coming below and a large shadow is being cast against the wall from someone carrying a lantern. There is a loud bump and someone mumbles a string of cuss words that sound vaguely French but Claire knows they are not, more likely a version spoken by a French colonial island like Hispaniola.

"Fergus," Marsali says trying to stand up, Claire tries to jerk her back down but the girl squeaks and starts to run off away from the stairs. Claire stands and sees the large figure of a dirty sailor take off from the stairs heading in Marsali's direction but he must pass by Claire. Not knowing what to do she flings herself onto the man and tackles him to the ground. He drops his lantern and it goes out but not before she sees his other hand holds a cutlass a wicked blade the length being somewhere between a knife and a sword. She gets up first as she has landed on top and runs for the stairs. He grabs her foot as she mounts the steps but he only comes away with her shoe in his hand. She's on deck now and there is fighting going off all around her, only the clashing of swords as all the pistols are rendered useless by the moisture in the air. She sees the other ship to the side and the Artemis crew cutting through the ropes tying to the two together and pushing would be boarders into the sea they appear to be winning. For once she cannot find Jamie in a crowd as she turns around looking she sees the pirate she assaulted is behind her giving her a menacing look. She jumps onto the rope net tied to a mast and begins to climb but it's useless this man is an experienced sea man he begins to climb, cutlass in-between his teeth and he is on her in no time, pinning her to the net and taking his weapon into hand. She is screaming but no one hears her. She uses her only weapon her knowledge of the human body using her strongest points the elbows and knees to press into this kidney and groin, she tentatively takes a hand off the net and tries to gouge his eyes. His blade runs down her arm and the wound it causes is pouring blood but she doesn't seem to notice. Somehow one of her blows finds purchase and the man falls landing on his cutlass his body lying on the deck in the odd arrangement of limbs that makes it obvious he is dead. Claire crawls down the net one armed, holding her injured right arm to her body but not bothering to look down at it. She has spotted Jamie and begins staggering in his direction.

"Jamie!" She screams.

He turns around and looks at her in horror. He runs to her side picking her up. Her vision looks unfocused her head still swaying though Jamie supports her whole body.

"Are you hurt?" She asks weakly.

"No, Sassenach it is ye who are hurt," he says tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh," is all she manages in reply and she closes her eyes and goes limp in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18: If the boats rocking

Scene 18

Claire is in her cabin laying on a bed and her arm is bandaged. Jamie is sitting on a stool by her side his head in his hands. Claire begins to moan moving her head from side to side. Jamie looks up and grabs the hand on her good arm muttering in Gaelic trying to soothe her.

"Am I dead?" she croaks out.

"Nah," Jamie replies.

"What is wrong with my throat?"

"Ye were screaming, something awful for a long time, Sassenach," he speaks softly tenderness in his voice. She is quiet for a while, she has yet to open her eyes or move more than her head. Jamie goes back to stroking her hand and occasionally her hair muttering reassurances.

"My arm, I remember now," she says opening her eyes to a squint.

"Aye, Mr. Willoughby ended up doing the needlework. It was over two dozen stitches. I couldn't bear to do it," he sounds ashamed. "I don't ken how ye can do such things, to be the one inflicting pain to those ye care for," he says admiration in his tone.

Claire closes her eyes again her forehead wrinkles in pain. "Well I suppose it's easier to poke someone if you are trying to do them harm than good. I don't particularity like patching you up all the time, I just don't trust anyone else to do it."

She sighs and opens her eyes slightly larger this time. Jamie smiles at her and she manages to relax the grimace from her face though she cannot manage an actual smile yet.

"Though there have been a few times I don't mind if mending you causes you pain. If you were doing something pigheaded. I always hope it will teach you a lesson," Claire tells him, a hint of a smile now on her lips.

"Aye, like the time ye stitched me at Leoch I remember a few extra pokes that time," he's trying to distract her. He finally let's go of her hand and pours a cup of tea topping it with a healthy pour of brandy.

"Mmmm yes and you deserved it then. I also did enjoy all those prods I made to your backside at Lallybrock," she takes a sip of the offered tea.

"Aye, I ken ye did," he says putting the cup to her lips over and over until he's satisfied she's had enough.

"That was mainly because I like your bareback," she says.

He smiles, "Be that as it may. I told ye to stay hidden Sassenach. Next thing I ken ye are killing pirates barehanded and dropping from the ship rigging like a stone. I swear ye deserve to learn a lesson but I dinna want it to be at the cost of yer arm."

"Things happen Jamie I wasn't trying to get cut to pieces but alas," her voice drops off and her eyes close.

"I tell ye I dinna often go home to Laoghaire but when I did at least she was where I left her," he mutters.

Claire snickers in reply, "And is that the kind of wife you want? The meek and obedient kind?"

He shakes his head though her eyes are closed tight now, "Rest mo nighean don ye'll need to eat when ye wake," he kisses her forehead.

(Fade out/Fade in)

It's the same cabin and Claire is in the same bed but now sitting up slightly propped on her good arm. Jamie comes in whistling a tune, it sounds offkey but is completely unrecognizable. He is holding a covered crockery dish in his hand and a wooden bowl tucked under his arm.

"Morning. Think ye can eat?" he pulls the stool from the opposite wall and plops down. He withdraws a spoon from this pocket and cleans it with a small cloth he has dipped in the brandy decanter. He proceeds to fill the bowl from the pot and dips the spoon in the bowl and into some brownish looking soup. He offers the full spoon to Claire.

"I can feed myself you know," she says pushing herself to a full upright position.

"Aye, ye cannot. Ye'd make a mess, yer not much with yer left hand, ye ken," he replies pushing the spoon into her mouth.

"We can't all be ambidextrous," she replies.

"Huh?" Jamie asks unsure of the word as he ladles more soup into her mouth.

"Never mind, that is delicious what it is?" she asks.

"Turtle soup, the cook made it especially for ye. Smells like he used a whole bottle of sherry to boot," he tells her wrinkling his nose at the fumes.

"I've never had turtle soup. I quite like it," she is silent now allowing her husband to spoon feed her.

She finishes eating, he nods to the pot to offer her more but she shakes the suggestion off.

"Come here," she says patting the edge of the bed.

"I can't fit on that wee thing," he replies putting the spoon into the empty bowl and tucking it all away into a basket on the floor.

"If you are going to keep me cooped up here for another day at least offer me some entertainment," she says batting her eyes at him, looking up from under her lashes.

"Aye, that's the sherry talking. Yer arms still hurt and yer fever hasn't broken," he states firmly but his eyes linger on her shift that's clinging and transparent in its current state.

"Well then hand me my medical box," she orders and he does. She fumbles to open it and Jamie jumps in her to help her handing her the needle and medicine that she points out. She awkwardly fills the needle left handed checking for air bubbles. She turns her arm and tries to angle the needle correctly to push it into her right thigh.

"Do ye need me to do it?" Jamie asks swallowing loudly. He goes to take over the injection but his hand hovers unsure over her hand.

"Don't bother," Claire replies and she manages to puncture her skin but starts struggling to push the plunger down all the way. Jamie then firmly places his hand on hers and nudges the medicine down the tube into her flesh.

"Sorry," he says to her embarrassed he didn't have the courage to do the injection himself.

"Don't be. Just do me a favor and lock the door please," she says and he crosses the room throwing the bolt.

"Why?" he says, asking her after the fact as he eyes her suspiciously. He starts to put away her medical supplies.

"I've taken care of my fever and my arm feels much, much better," she says throwing her feet over the small sleeping apparatus so they touch the floor.

"No, dinna even ken about it. There's no room, we'll be tangled like weeds and ye'll hurt yer arm. I won't take advantage of ye just because yer tipsy from yer dinner," he says backing up against the door as if looking for escape. His eyes roam her body they dip lower now that her half bare legs are fully exposed. Claire looks down and realizes her shift isn't hiding a thing. Her checks are flushed from the fever, the sherry and the excitement of it all. It's a novelty to have her husband play hard to get.

"What if I can prove I'm not drunk?" she asks curiously.

"How would ye do that?" Jamie asks trying to hide his excitement by shifting his feet and trousers. He doesn't fool his wife her eyes focus on his bulging trousers.

"You once told me if I could stand," she says rocking herself upright on her feet. "Then I'm not drunk." She is now fully standing, though at a lean with her hands on her hips and she strikes a poise likes she's seen Superman do on the cover of comic books, tall and proud looking. Suddenly the boat shifts and she stumbles forward Jamie catching her around the waist. He goes to kiss her out of instinct just a gentle show of affection but she kisses him back hungrily. He tries mummering something but his mouth is smothered by hers and she presses into him harder leaving no room between their two bodies. After a long embrace, he finally places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back slightly for some relief.

"Bloody hell, yer hot as a she devil," he manages to get that expression out before Claire is on him again. He hesitantly holds her back again so he can look into her eyes. He tries his sternest voice, "Now Claire, we cannot its midday, I'm due on deck, yer sick and injured." Its fruitless as he's talking, she cuts to the chase, dropping to her knees and pulling at the laces of his pants shoving them to the floor. He tries to bend and grab her but is afraid of jostling her hurt arm has the boat is pitching again. She has him in her mouth now and he gives up the fight altogether placing his hands in her hair in encouragement.

"Dear God," he says earnestly amazed. He is so used to being the one that runs hot to Claire's cooler body temperature that her heat is a new sensation and not unpleasant at all. Suddenly there is a knock on the door Jamie stiffens but Claire grabs him from behind with one hand working the other in the front along with her tongue moving purposefully and ever faster.

"Captain sir, I was seeing if the lady liked the soup?" calls the ships cook.

"Yes, very muck thank ye kindly," he replies biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning.

"Is she feeling better then?" the man asks.

"Yes very much. I am much obliged, I'll be heading up soon," Jamie chokes out his face going red from the excursion of concentrating on speech.

"That's good, she's asleep now then?" the man's gruffly voice asks on.

"Yes, yes, asleep, Good day sir!" Jamie says the last bit with emphasis.

"Aye, good day then Captain."

Claire pauses to snicker up at Jamie. He goes down to his knees and gently yet firmly turns her arounds so she is facing the bed. He lifts her by the waist and bends her upper body over the mattress as _**he**_ pulls up her shift from behind. He enters her and they both makes sounds of pleasure as they start into the rhythms of love making. Claire is dizzy, delirious, very aroused it doesn't take long for her to come undone from Jamie's hard presence and he doesn't last much longer himself. He holds them together for a few moments then uncouples them holding her under the waist so she doesn't drop to the floor. He pulls her up onto the bed fully tucking her gently in. He takes some time checking her arm to be sure its unharmed and still securely covered.

"How's yer arm?" he asks breathlessly.

"What arm?" she replies falling into a blissful rest.

He chuckles, pulling his clothes back together and wiping the sweat from his brow. He kisses her forehead and leaves her to her sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: New Arrivals

Scene 19

Claire, Jamie, Marsali, Fergus and Mr. Willoughby are standing on a dock in Jamaica. The Artemis is being unloaded in the distance. Jamie stretches his arms and legs breathing in the air.

"Feel better?" Claire asks eyes him with amusement as he stretches like a cat in the sun.

"Aye I like the land beneath my feet, though I can't say it smells that much better here than on the ship," he looks over his shoulder where a mass of people are loitering about browsing the market where dozens of naked, half-starved and flea ridden slaves wait on platforms chains binding them to each other. Jamie places his arm around Claire turning her slightly so she can't view the spectacle but you can tell from her face she's already registered the scene beyond the docks and finds it repulsive.

"That will be our ride," he says as an open topped carriage pulls up led by a team of mules. He helps Claire and Marsali into seats on the back of the three rows of benches. Jamie and Fergus sit in the bench in front of them and Mr. Willoughby sits beside the driver. The carriage takes off and the two Fraser men put their heads together and appear deep in discussion. As they pull onto the main road and pass the market place Claire locks eyes with a one arm slave as a man hits him on the back with a small baton sending him to his knees. Claire wipes a tear from her eye and looks ahead.

Later the carriage pulls up to a yellow stone house. It is very low and long and surrounded by local fauna. A well-dressed black man is waiting on the open veranda in front of the entrance. He comes to greet Jamie and after the normal formalities of introductions are completed the man calls for two female slaves who are dressed in blue cotton dresses with their hair wrapped in white head scarves. They stand in front of the ladies motioning them to follow.

Jamie smiles at Claire telling her as she goes by, "Make yourself comfortable I hope not to be long."

Claire follows the girl who tells Claire to call her Kev. She leads her through a brightly decorated parlor with thick looking rugs and wicker furniture to a dark hallway and finally to a solid bamboo door. Marsali is directed to the door a few feet away and she hears the Scottish girl rattling off questions a mile a minute to the other slave girl as they disappear into the room next door.

Claire enters her room to find its more of a suite with a small sitting area that has two double doors opened to a veranda similar to the one at the front of the home. This one though overlooks the farm and she can see workers cutting sugar cane in the distance over a lane cut through the coconut trees. She goes to pull close the netting hung in front of the doors so she can enjoy some of the breeze without her feeling of guilt. She can't stand watching the slaves sweat in the fields some with babies on their backs as she rests in the shade. She turns and walks through the door opened into the bed area and is surprised there is a large tub in the corner filled with room temperature water.

"Would you like the bath?" Kev asks.

"Yes please," Claire says glad for once it isn't a hot bath as she wipes sweat from her brow. Kev begins undressing her without asking, Claire would normally waive her off but it is still hard to get her right arm around to reach all the laces. Once in her birthday suit she lowers herself into the water keeping the bandaged part of her arm hanging over the copper tub. She submerges her head and when she pops up over the waterline the other girl begins scrubbing her hair. Claire lets her hoping they can have a chance to talk.

"Have you been working at this planation long?" Claire asks.

"Born here, always here, all my life," the girl responds.

Claire's stomach turns afraid to ask the girl her age to imagine all the years born into someone's service. "Do you ever travel outside to the market or other plantations with your master?"

"Market before I go. Four times," the girls reply makes Claire feel even worst to be outside this farm only a handful of times of course the girl would count them.

"Well I am sure there is a lot to do and see just on this plantation. My husband tells me it's very large with various crops," she tries to put a positive spin on the girl's confinement. The girl nods as she works on detangling the crazy curls with a comb and seems undisturbed.

"Have you ever met a woman about my age with very long, very bright red hair? She talks the same way the other girl with me does a Scottish accent?" Claire asks.

"No, me work in house just year," the girl finishes with the hair and Claire is out of questions to ask. Kev picks up a bar of soap but Claire insists on doing that part herself. Just politely dismisses the girl taking her time to scrub clean.

Its later in the evening and Claire is in the same room lying on the bed. Her hair has dried in wild curls floating around the pillows. She has a soft shift on that is sleeveless and she's lying on her left arm facing away from the door. The bed is covered with mosquito netting and is made of feathers so she sinks into the mattress. All the bedding is white and with her pale skin and the moonshining through the windows the whole bed seems to glow her along with it. At least that is what Jamie is thinking as he stares at her from the doorway. He has washed as well and is dressed in a linen shirt and short pants. He is barefoot and his hair is also attempting to air dry though the humidity keeps it hanging low on his shoulders.

Claire stirs and opens her eyes looking at the light through the window. She rubs her face like a small child would if they were trying to fight off sleep. She turns and lies back down staring at the hoop from which the netting hangs. She begins pulling on the curtains of it that float around her making them dance back in forth. Jamie chuckles and she bolts up.

"Glad I amuse you. I've been waiting all afternoon for you to come find me," she's glad to see him so the words are soft.

"Sorry Sassenach, I was asking about and seeing to the business. Took a bit longer than I thought," Jamie walks over and pushes the netting aside to sit by Claire and kiss her temple.

"Did you find anything out?" Claire asks.

"A bit, not as much as I'd like. No one seems to ken Geilis or a boy matching Ian's description but we have a bit a luck a party invitation arrived," Jamie asks.

"How glorious," Claire sarcastically says.

"It tis' for it's a party welcoming the new governor a Lord John Grey and all the local residents will be there. Jarod's manager says we'll met the whole of the island by the time the night is through," Jamie tells her with his most winning smile. "Now come for some supper ye are still skin and bones my love."

"But this is the first time in months we've had a proper bed," she says pouting.

Jamie wraps his arms around her pulling them both down to a laying position facing each other. "Well we've a minute or two before it will be done surely."

"Oh no you don't. I want to take my time," she insists.

"Can't we take our time the next time?" Jamie asks as he pulls the strap of her shift down and tastes the skin on her clavicle, his other hand is already working its way between her legs.

"Mmmmmm" she hums into his ear grabbing his hand and denying him access. "No I think I'll need more than two minutes."

He grunts but she releases his hand and he's again at play paying homage to her body. She returns the favor and is nibbling his ear that is turned to her and reaches a hand down the back of his shirt to caress his scars. He picks up his pace pushing her shift all the way down and rising to his knees but she again stops him pushing him down onto his back. She begins undressing, him taking her time to brush up against him moving slowly. He is onto her game and again goes on the offensive pulling her up to meet his mouth for a kiss then trying to pull her up further so he can sheath himself. He is strong but he is gentle so when she pushes off him to stop the progress he lets her. Soon she is back to work stroking, kissing and teasing him in a languorous fashion. She hears him muttering but it's in Latin and it puzzles her.

"What are you going on about?" she asks acting affronted at his lack of attention to the matters at hand.

"My prayers, if I think of ye this will be over before it's started," he replies.

"Ok you win," she lies besides him and he rolls to blanket her with this body.

"My turn," he whispers lustfully in her ear then precedes to apply his own form of pleasant torture. Claire begins murmuring a Latin prayer.


	20. Chapter 20: Party to remember

Scene 20

Claire is standing in front of a mirror taking in her appearance in her room at Jarod's plantation. She is stunningly dressed in a dark violet gown with a low neckline. She pulls at the boning in the dress that is digging into her ribs and trying to push her bosom into her chin. Its uncomfortable but very flattering so she resigns to looking good. She pinches her cheeks to bring them to a flush then leans close to the mirror spotting a white hair and she pulls it out by the root.

"Ha!" she says into the mirror dropping the hair to the floor. She pats at her up-do the yanking has caused a few more strands to escape they fall to her shoulders but do nothing to lessen her beauty. "Teach you to sneak up on me," she says kicking the hair with her heeled shoe.

Jamie appears in the door frame looking extremely elegant as if dressed for royalty in a silver silk suit with laced stockings and shiny buckled shoes. "Talking to yerself Sassenach?"

"Oh no to an old friend but they are gone now," she says and walks over to get a closer look at him. "My, my I do believe your dressed like a macaroni Jamie."

"Aye, its Fergus' doing since we are posing as French merchants. Dinna worry ye can just speak French," he smiles at her.

"How will I ask about Ian if I no one has French?" she replies.

"I'll just introduce ye to the ladies, say ye understand English but dinna speak much. If I ken ladies at these sorts of parties they'll tell ye everything under the sun especially if they ken yer language will keep ye from repeating it," he tells her matter-of-factly.

"Well I wish I could argue better for my sex but I suppose you are right. I'll know all the gossip in no time, if Geilis now is anything like she was 20 years ago half of it will be about her," Claire says resignedly accepting her mission for the night.

Jamie offers her his arm and they walk through the plantation joining Fergus and Marsali on the veranda a beautifully decorated coach is waiting for them with four horses, a driver and a footman. Jamie and Fergus begin speaking in French to each other getting in practice for the night, going over their cover story and how they will divide the guests of the room and make veiled inquiries. Claire turns to admire Marsali who looks lovelier than ever in a gold gown that compliments her golden hair and rosy cheeks. Claire stares at her for a while trying to pinpoint some feeling of recognition that she cannot place.

"Marsali dear you look lovely," she says taking the girls arm and walking her a few steps behind the men towards the carriage.

"Thank ye Mother Claire," she says eyes lovingly watching Fergus in his new dark blue outfit. "May I ask dear when did you last menstruate, I mean have you had your courses recently?"

"Oh," says Marsali stopping their progression and flushing. "Well I had thought the other day that its maybe been a while I can't quite recall."

"I see," Claire says. "Have you had any nausea or felt your breast were sensitive?"

"Oh," Marsali says flushing even deeper. "Well I have noticed I'm very tender in places but I just ken it was…" The girl can't go on and ducks her head.

"I see," Claire says again. "I can examine you if you would like? It might be a bit early but I think it's very possible you could be." She doesn't finish as the men are now at the carriage and look back expectantly at their wives.

"Please dinna tell Fergus," Marsali says. "I don't ken quiet how he will feel about it so soon."

"You have my word but if nothing happens in the next two weeks I want you to promise you will let me have a look at a you," Claire states firmly and the girl nods and smiles kissing her cheek.

They walk arm and arm to the carriage and Fergus helps Marsali into the coach following her. Jamie stops Claire with this hand. "Ye look lovely," he says placing a hand on her semi exposed shoulder. The other hand reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a ribbon hanging from it is a black coral fish. He ties the ornament around her neck.

She looks down touching the delicate carving, "It's beautiful." He helps her into the carriage and he pulls himself up beside her. A minute later Mr. Willoughby comes running down to the carriage tucking a small box into his robes. He also has a new coral decoration a red bob he wears on the top of his small cap. He hops up to sit by the footman and they take off. Claire's afraid to ask what the Chinaman's mission is for the night.

The carriage rambles away towards the party.

Jamie Fraser's group is in a waiting que to greet the new governor. Claire's gaze roams as she people watches, there all several gentleman and ladies waiting to be introduced, many in white wigs and their finest apparel though all European you can see the influences of the islands in their choice of garments. Most women wear fewer petticoats than fashionable and many mean have waist coats but no overcoats due to the hot weather. She is standing in front of Jamie and is therefore the first to greet Lord John Grey, the new governor.

Upon seeing her face, he immediately looks around for Jamie finding him behind her making polite conversation with another gentleman. His eyes take in the site of Jamie in all his refinement. Claire wonders what he thinks of seeing her husband like this surely he is used to him in rags and the clothes of a stable hand. The longing in John's eyes makes her sick and she does her best to command his attention.

"Enchante," she says curtsying lowly and offering her hand to the governor. This works as he turns back to her.

"My lady your servant," he says kissing her hand. Jamie is now watching them both right by Claire's side.

"Grey," Jamie says with a nod and a bow.

"Fraser, you got the invitation and ummm my personal note," he says talking lowly not to be overheard.

"Yes," Jamie says and Claire burns to know what was in the note Jamie never mentioned. "Tonight we are Monsieur and Madame Ettienne of Amiens. We will be discreet thank you for everything John."

The governor seems to enjoy hearing his Christian name a small smile meets his lips and Claire has had enough she walks into the Governor's Mansion leaving the two men to finish their discussion alone.

Well tonight I am French she thinks, time to act like it. Claire mills about the entryway absently playing with the coral adornment on her neck and acting as if she is bored and lost mimicking the flirtatious ladies she always saw in King Louis' court. As if one cue a gentleman comes to introduce himself.

"Mr. Chapman at your service," he bows kissing her hand.

"Madame Ettienne," Claire responds with a curtsey flashing him a smile.

"Madame? Is your husband present tonight? You are not widowed I hope? I would hate to see such a beautiful lady alone on this cursed island," He asks with an equally bright smile and kisses her hand again. "Perhaps I can introduce you to the room? You are new here?"

Claire kisses each of his cheeks lightly taking his proffered arm responding with "Merci Beaucoup." This appears to be more than enough conversation for Mr. Chapman and he happily escorts her into a ballroom filled with people, food and music. Claire sees Jamie entering the mansion watching her from the corner of his eye, he wears a blank mask but if she had to guess she'd think he might just be jealous. Mr. Chapman is not an attractive or interesting man but his dress has the markings of wealth which is all that is often needed to have friends. Soon within the room they are greeted by many small clusters of people. Mr. Chapman introduces her by her name and states she is newly arrived from France. After a few people ask her for current news from France and Claire just smiles in response they give up altogether and it's as if she is not there at all. Mr. Chapman has released her arm and left her in the company of a talkative widow by the name of Mrs. Wilcott and her group of lady friends vowing to return later. Claire takes a glass of champagne and stands back to listen.

"Poor Reverend Campbell," Mrs. Wilcott sighs.

"So he never did find his sister? Bless her soul," one of the ladies a young plain faced girl that is drowning in a dress of slightly yellowed lace.

"No they have not. She went missing three weeks ago now. I am surprised he come to the party probably hoping to see if there is any news. I should go offer my sympathies," Mrs. Wilcott takes off in the direction of a gentlemen with the dog collar of the church around his neck.

Claire is disappointed as the widow was doing most of the gossiping but it turns out the younger ladies were waiting for her to leave. One brunette who is very far into pregnancy and looks miserable in the heat takes over the conversation. "You know I heard that Mrs. Wilcott's husband paid a visit to Rose Hall not long before he came ill," she whispers loudly to the lace clad blonde Claire hasn't bothered to remember their names.

"No surely he would have known better than to visit the witch?" The blonde whispers looking over her shoulder searching for eavesdroppers, apparently, Claire doesn't count for she is leaning in with interest now but the ladies do not seem to notice.

"That Mrs. Abernathy seems to invite many of the men to visit her planation apparently two dead husbands isn't enough she is looking for another whether he be married already or not," the story teller continues.

"Do you think she poisoned him like the others?" the eager listener asks.

"Who is to say? All I know is she never leaves Rose Hall but often sends invitations to wealthy men and they often go," the woman looks smug with her knowledge.

"I wonder how she convinces them with such a rotten reputation as she seems to have?" the naïve blonde asks.

"Oh I am sure most of them go because of her reputation. Not only is she a rich widow but from what I her she's very fair with red hair like devil," the woman says making the sign of the cross. She notices the woman is glancing towards a corner. Claire sees her own red haired devil with Mr. Willoughby by his side striking an acrobatic pose to the delight of Mrs. Wilcott. The widow must be done with consoling the Reverend and now seems most taken by her new pair of acquaintances.

Jamie catches Claire's eyes and comes to her side. The other ladies watch him approach with interest.

"Madams," Jamie bows with a perfect French accent. "Monsieur Ettienne at your service, I see you have met my wife Claire."

The ladies all stare open mouthed at the pair. Claire smiles and curtsies a goodbye leading Jamie away from the group. He bows before leaving, "Your pardons madams, it seems I have been neglecting in my husbandly duties." The group goggles at them as they leave then turns their attention to Mr. Willoughby setting off to join Mrs. Wilcott whom is laughing most heartily at the strange man from China.

Claire knows her exit was rude but she feels her mission for the night is complete. "Rose Hall," Claire tells Jamie, "that is where Geilis is she is going by the name Mrs. Abernathy."

Jamie nods to her in return, "Let me speak with the governor see if I can find out where the place is." He turns to go but stops and gives Claire a good kiss before he heading away she sees Mr. Chapman disappointedly watching from near the musicians who are starting to change from conversation music to that of dancing. Claire can't stand the idea of playing her part anymore and decides to roam the hallways killing time until Jamie returns. She sees him at the end of a corridor shaking hands and receiving a pat on the back from John who seems overjoyed to invite Jamie into a den where he shuts the door.

Now Claire is even more sick of this place and she desperately yearns to be on her way to finding Ian. She felt so close to Jamie a week ago when he was tending her wounds and they were conspiring together to find Ian. Now here at this party, dressing and playacting as people they are not she is overwhelmed with memories of France when they were miserably playing the part of spies. They were wining and dining with self-centered snobs who ignored the starving helpless people on the street. Claire just now realizes everyone in that ballroom likely owned slaves many of the men have probably ordered them beaten, branded, forced the girls into their beds or to be bred like horses to sale their offspring.

She wasn't sure how long she had been pacing, she wasn't even sure why she was so miserable until she come back to the hallway in which she had earlier seen John and her husband lock themselves away together. She is jealous. It was irrational she knew but there it was anyway. She had often been jealous of her husband Frank's mistresses even when she knew he did it because heart belonged to Jamie. She knew Jamie and Frank were jealous of each other. She was jealous of Mrs. McNabb, Geneva Dunsany and even that bloody idiot Laoghaire. She knew she had no reason to feel this way that the love her and Jamie shared overshadowed everyone save their children but jealousy is not rational in nature but combustive and contagious.

She knew she needed to get her composure back so she headed to the ladies' powder room as she rounded the corner she saw two of the ladies she had been introduced to walking arm in arm whispering to each other. Suddenly the door to the powder room opened and Mr. Willoughby came running out pushing aside the two ladies in his haste who both looked completed affronted by the experience. Of the three ladies in the hallway Claire was the only one that seemed to realize Mr. Willoughby had come from the ladies' room she hesitated in front of the door unsure that she wanted to see who had been in the room with him. His hurry suggested she might be walking into an embarrassing situation. The other ladies had gathered themselves together enough and were now right behind her as she opened the door to find Mrs. Wilcott laying on a chaise lounge chair throat cut wide open blood puddled the floor. One of the ladies behind Claire lets out a blood curling scream.


	21. Chapter 21: A Warning

21

Claire and Jamie are in Governor John Grey's office. Claire is sitting chewing on her lower lip Jamie is pacing. We can hear voices in the corridor.

"I just can't believe he did it," Claire says shaking her head. "I would have never thought."

"Aye me either. I'd never have left ye alone with him if I thought he was capable of such a thing but," Jamie starts in response.

"But what?" Claire asks.

"He was very lonely Sassenach. I've seen what that can do to men when I was in prison and I've well I've been there myself. If he was looking for company and she rebuked him harshly. Then maybe I could ken that he could do such a thing out of loneliness," Jamie finishes quietly.

"Oh dear," says Claire now chewing on her lip and wringing her hands.

"It's just I ken he's a heathen but there was always something gentle about him. When ye were taken from us during the passage, while on the ship he tamed a pelican that he taught to fish for him."

"Really? How did he manage that," Claire asks bewildered at the idea.

"Just with praise and reward like one might train any animal. Something about seeing him with that bird he was gentle and patience and smart but this," he says indicating with his hands the current situation, "this act, was none of those things," Jamie says with emotion in his voice.

"What will he do? Where will he go?" Claire asks.

"I dinna ken but he is clever enough to stay away from us. He'll go to port likely try to stow away get off the island, whether guilty or not they will hang him. They've enough evidence and witnesses he has no chance here, he'll ken that."

John walks into the room. "One moment please sirs." He states to someone in the hall and closes the door but not before Claire hears a voice and jumps from her seat. Jamie goes to her.

"What is it?" He asks concerned.

"I know that voice it's the British officer Leonard from the Porpoise my kidnapper," Claire looks worriedly into Jamie's eyes she turns to John questioning him with a glance.

"It's him, I'd rather he not have knowledge you are here for all our sakes." He walks to the French doors set on the far wall and removes a key to unlock them. "Go out take a left then another it will take you around the mansion to the carriage line. The young Mr. Fergus and his wife have already given statements and will be waiting."

Claire turns to go but Jamie doesn't follow. "Jamie, you must come," she pleads.

"I need to give a statement everyone will have told the British that Mr. Willoughby came with a French merchant and some saw me come in Jarrod's carriage. They will go to his planation if we run, we can't hide here and put John at risk. Dinna worry Sassenach he never got a good look at me on the boat the other sailors are not with him to point me out. I can play my part but if they see ye they will put two and two together."

"It's too much of a risk," she shakes her head standing in defiance.

"Worst case scenario they lock me up in one of Johns rooms I'll get out Sassenach but I dinna ken it will come to that. Wait for me my love I will join ye shortly." He walks her to the door and she clings to him kissing him goodbye long and hard pressing into him for full effect. He's taking slightly off guard and moves to touch her before remembering they are not alone. They pull apart he is slightly flushed and smiles.

"Later Sassenach," he whispers in her ear kissing it lightly before pushing her out of the room.

She hears the doors close behind her as she stands waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There is a large courtyard and gardens behind the home but within 50 yards the grounds give way to jungle. This is just a house not a working plantation like most of the residences. She goes to take a left but sees the outlined silhouette of a soldier lighting a pipe. She ducks down and walks towards the edge of the garden and steps over a low wall. She sits down putting her back to it and peers over the edge every minute or so. The soldier did not see her but he is not moving either and is currenlty blocking her escape. Suddenly to her right she notices a young couple making good use of a garden bench for a rendezvous. Claire cannot believe her luck as she crawls down the garden path until she is behind a large fountain hoping she is hidden from everyone's view. The jungle is to her back now she starts to realize how mentally exhausted she is and while waiting in hiding her mind wanders to a drowsy stupor.

The next thing she knows she hears a voice as if it's right at her shoulder, a young woman's voice call out mom. Perhaps it's just the almost twenty years of hearing herself called by such a moniker, or the closeness of the sound or something else but her head snaps up and her flesh is covered in goosebumps. She doesn't even think but stands by instict turning and takes a step towards the jungle. She looks over her shoulder and sees the couple is still at it but she no longer sees the soldiers pipe light in the distance. She tries to decide if she should go back towards the house, the lovers seem unlikely to notice her when she hears that voice again. This time it's a small laugh and her insides turn, if there is one thing a mother will most recognize it's the sound of her offspring's cry and laugh. She knows deep down to her bones its Brianna she is hearing and she takes off into the jungle in search of her daughter.

How she manages to go so far, so fast and in the dead of night without falling she doesn't know but she has managed almost a half mile before she sees a campfire in the distance. There is no way she could have heard her daughter's voice in this time, in this place or from this far of a distance but she knows she is in the right place and she knows what she heard. She doesn't enter the clearing with the fire but stands in the trees peering at the scene before her. There are several slaves sitting in a circle some wearing animal masks, some in skins, furs or feathers. They do not appear to be island natives but are bearing spears with African symbols that Claire recognizes from her travels as a young girl. Many bear the marks of beatings and branding they must be maroons escaped slaves and there were over a dozen of them. Her eyes then focused on a small figure sitting on the far side of the fire Claire only caught glimpses between the flames but she can tell the person is a white woman she also can tell it is not her daughter.

Claire stands there as she watches the group sway around the fire murmuring and throwing what smells like cannabis onto the flames overwhelming her with the smoke. Suddenly the group stops their side to side movements and there a hush silence falls among them. The woman stands and Claire now has full view of a middle-aged woman with dirt blonde hair. She's in a tattered shift and looks as if she has slept outside for weeks. Something tugs at Claire's memory but her mind feels hazy. Suddenly the woman looks directly at her and opens her mouth and speaks with her daughter's voice.

"Mommy, daddy is coming." Claire steps into the clearing and isn't even surprised when she hears Jamie crashing through the jungle and coming to her side.

"Brianna, darling, where are you? Are you ok?" Claire grabs Jamie's hand and she can feel him shaking too.

"I am safe, it's just a dream. I can see you in my dreams daddy can you see me? I'll be coming soon I must warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Claire asks.

The woman shakes her head. She looks at them confused and asks with a Scottish accent, "Hello, have you come for tea?"

Two men stand and go to her side leading her to sit back down on a log. Claire notices one of the men is the one-armed slave from the market, the other looks familiar but again her brain is failing her.

"She speak to you, so I not kill you but you must go now," the larger of the two men tells Claire.

"But how? How does she speak with my daughter's voice? What does it mean?" Claire begs.

"Me no know, she can talk to others, sometimes they use her to talk, it can be a good or bad omen," the man says.

Jamie hugs Claire tightly, "Come Sassenach."

They walk back in silence for several minutes. Once the mansion is in sight Claire talks, "What do you hear Jamie?"

"When ye were not at the carriage I walked around the house and I heard ye crying my name from the jungle. I ran and ran and when I found ye and I saw that woman speaking, I think I heard are daughter saying she was coming to warn us. Was it really her?"

"Yes it was her voice, I heard her calling to me and laughing I run towards her voice, but I never called for you Jamie. I don't know what truly called us to that spot but she sounded ok I think it was a warning for us."

"I do dream about her ever since ye gave me her portrait. I see her in my dreams sometimes but nothing ever happens I just see her and I ken she is safe somehow." 

"Do you? Thats good she has to be fine, right? It was a warning for us and that I can live with I'd rather it be her who is safe."

"Aye," Jamie says. They walk around the property until they are at their carriage. Fergus and Marsali seem relieved by their appearance but something they see on the others faces keeps them from speaking. The carriage rambles off.


	22. Chapter 22: Rose Hall

22

Claire wakes in her room at Jarrod's planation she is alone. There are bags under her eyes she seems very tired. The blankets are crumpled around her from tossing and turning all night. Jamie enters the room carrying some food and water.

"Here Sassenach eat please," he looks at her with concern.

"Tell me Jamie, everything that I missed last night," she sets a bowl of fruit on her lap and picks at it.

"I told the British I barely ken Mr. Willoughby just met him on the docks, I feel bad about disowning him but there wasn't much I could do. The governor offered good brandy to everyone and they seemed willing to take my word for it John also sent Leonard on an errand he wasn't there for most of the interview. I did see Leonard on my way out and he may have met with my fist. He was very drunk by that point I don't ken if he will remember but he'll have a shiner for sure today."

Despite the circumstances this made Claire laugh.

"I told ye how I heard ye and searched for ye in the jungle. What I didn't tell you last night is I ken the woman and the slave that was there. It took me a while to puzzle it together."

Claire was silent but Jamie could read her face and could tell she was ready to hear it all now.

"I had heard at the party about the missing Reverend Campbell's sister and ken nothing of it. The seer, that woman at the fire last night, she is much older now but when she asked for tea I could remember the younger version of Margaret Campbell. She was a sweetheart to one of my clansmen a young Mr. Cameron that died at the battle of Culloden. I had heard from Jenny later when I was hiding at Lallybroch that the girl went mad after hearing the news. I ken I remember her for I often felt guilty for the girl and it made me wonder how ye were fairing. That is why when she disappeared here in Jamaica no one bothered to think her kidnapped, they all ken that she wandered off into the jungle since she was not of sound mind."

"Do you think that is what happened? She wondered off and found the maroons?" Claire asks.

"I dinna ken but if she has been gone for weeks the large man that spoke to us dinna kidnap her. I saw him on the pirate ship that attacked us. I ken the attack was odd from the start the men only went after food and not the heavier more expense cargo and when men began boarding us that maroon and several others took off on their life boats and went to shore. I am not sure if a captain had them enslaved, maybe the captain died or there was mutiny but the attack was very poorly orchestrated they got some food but lost their boats and men they were desperate something was not right on that ship."

"I had no idea, I never thought to ask why they attacked just if anyone was hurt," Claire says.

"Dinna fash yerself Sassenach ye were in a poor way and it dinna matter we shall likely never know the truth of it. Though it seems a bit odd to find them both together in the jungle, creating magic or sorcery whatever it was," Jamie seems still shaken by last night's events.

"I don't know maybe part of it was the pot, but I could have sworn I heard her Jamie," Claire sounds desperate.

"The pot?"

"The plant they were burning has been known to have hallucinating properties, it can make you see and hear things differently," she tries to explain.

"Aye. Maybe another thing we may never truly understand," he says solemnly.

After a pause, he starts again, "I did find out where Rose Hall is. Do ye ken ye are up to make the trip today? I can try going alone," Jamie asks.

"No I will go just first will you lay with me Jamie? I just need to know we are real, the rest we will figure out together."

Jamie takes the food from her lap and lies her back down straightening the covers so he can lie down beside her. He holds her spooned against him for a long time before they turn to each other and make love.

(Fade Out/Fade In)

Claire and Jamie are on horseback riding up a hill surrounded by jungle. The sun is beginning to set falling behind the trees so that long shadows lay across their path. Jamie slows down rising in his stirrups to view something in the distance. Claire stops too and is squinting in the same direction. Jamie turns and looks at her with a smile.

"What?" She says.

"I ken you might need spectacles Sassenach."

"Well, I do wear glasses on occasion when driving or reading very fine print. I couldn't bring them though they don't look much like the ones people wear in this time," she replies sounding slightly affronted.

"I'd like to see you in glasses. When I was very young we had a housemaid, she was half French she wore glasses when it was dark out. I have been fond of the look of glasses on ladies since I caught her bathing in the creek it was my first view of the backside of a naked woman."

"Well maybe I'll have to get some, I was afraid they'd make me look older."

"Sassenach ye are like a fine wine better with age," Jamie tells her.

"I didn't realize that saying was so old," she replies.

"Are ye ready? The house is just around the next turn, ye could stay hidden with the men. I would feel better about it."

"I know she took Ian and she is a self-centered zealot but she did save my life once and we are connected as time travelers. I think it will be ok. I don't see any reason for her to want to harm either one of us."

They continue on horseback and the house comes into view. It's a steep climb to the main house its decorated in a European fashion with what most be imported stone and iron. There are even some roses thriving on each side of the large double wood doors. Jamie and Claire dismount and go to the door it is opened by a black butler before they reach to knock.

"Good evening, is the lady of the house in?" Jamie asks politely. The butler turns and gestures them to follow. They are left in a parlor with a fire lit despite the heat. It's also furnished in a lavish European fashion the chairs and couch covers look withered in the humidity. There is a large rug bearing the white roses of the Stuart house covering a tile floor. Claire takes it in and gives Jamie a knowing look. They hold each other's gazes' for a moment then Jamie reaches out to squeeze Claire's hand in comfort. From behind them we hear a woman clear her throat.

"Why look at ye two after all these years still star crossed lovers," Geilis enters the room throwing her red hair over her shoulders. Claire is surprised how much she has changed over the years. She is busty and larger in the hips than she remembered and her hair is more than a little touched with white but her eyes are still the green of Emeralds. She walks past the two and takes a chair by the fire. "Do sit we have so very much to talk about."

"Yes I believe we do," Claire sits on a couch folding her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking.

Jamie remains standing by her side surveying the room like a cat caught in a cage.

"Well Claire I see ye have kept yer girlish figure and I don't think I've seen teeth that white in years how do you manage in this time?" Geilis asks.

"I am sure we can exchange grooming tips all night but first where is Ian?" Claire asks narrowing her eyes.

"The lad is fine of course, I am sorry I had to use him to get yer attention but I assure ye I've taken very good care of him, I think he's been quite fine with the situation," she says in a way that makes Claire feel dirty.

"I want to see him," Claire demands.

"Aye and then there is nothing to stop ye two from going. He is fine Claire surely ye can wait a bit for me. I mean it's not as if I almost let myself almost be burnt at the stake to save ye," Geilis says leaning back into the chair at ease.

"If you had questions, you could have asked me in Scotland this is ridiculous. I would gladly help you Geilis for what you did at Cranesmuir and for being my friend when I truly needed one," Claire says sincerely.

"Fine yer husband can fetch him but I won't have ye both gather him for I ken I'll never see yer face again," she reaches for a silver bell at her elbow and rings it. No more than a minute later in walk the two largest men Claire has ever seen, they are twin towers of terror identical to each other. "Met Atlas and Hercules. Atlas take the red one there and collect the boy here's the key," she reaches into her pocket and thrust a key towards him he gathers it and goes to stand by Jamie who won't move his eyes are on Claire. "Hercules ye stay here with me and my dear friend Claire but please do make sure she doesn't leave until I say so." Jamie still won't move he turns his stare to Geilis. "And Hercules please be sure not to hurt her under any circumstances."

At this Jamie nods and follows the other bulking slave from the room.

"Now Claire, the young Scottish boy says he's your nephew," Geilis starts and Claire can tell she's building to something already.

"Yes that's correct," Claire replies cautiously.

"But yet he says ye've spent the last twenty years in France and he just met ye this Spring?" she asks.

Claire nods her head.

"So France, what were ye doing there I wonder? Where ye with another of our kind?"

"No, how many of us are there?" Claire is genuinely curious.

"Who kens but I've met a few. When are you from Claire?"

"When I first met you at Leoch in 1743 I'd just traveled from 1945 a few weeks before, it was an accident as I told you I had no idea what the stones could do," She says.

"1945? So ye were not part of the White Roses movement?" Geilis says more of a question to herself than Claire has she silently ponders.

"It was near Halloween I was on holiday with my husband in Inverness. I was a nurse during the war it had just ended and I was learning the local fauna for medicinal purposes just a hobby really. I was at Craig Na Dun trying to pick a flower from the center stone and well you can imagine the rest."

"So no blood sacrifice, no gemstone?" She asks.

"No, it's not required it just happened that time."

"That time? You've traveled more than once?" Geilis asks incredulity.

"Yes, I don't want to lie to you. I wasn't in France in your time but back in my time. I fled from the Battle at Culloden Moore and I returned," Claire decides to tell her something of the truth in case she was thinking of taking desperate measures to get back. "You can go back Geilis, it's awful but it's possible you don't need a stone or enchantment or sacrifice time passed there as it had here three years in this time and I returned three years after Id left in the 1940s time passed the same way on my last trip."

"Why?" Geilis asked.

"I don't know how or why it happens it's just something we can do, not everyone can though," Claire explains.

"Why come back?" Geilis asks. "You don't care for the Scotland cause you ran from the battle, not that I blame you there that damn fool of a prince," Geils spits on the floor in disgust. Claire doesn't answer but just stares at the floor.

"Aye, I ken yer red laddie cannot travel through the stones. Ye'd come back for him?" She seems unconvinced anyone could go through so much trouble. "I wondered when I saw yer Jamie lad ye two must be together. Who told ye of the treasure?"

"No one Jamie found it years ago," Claire answers truthfully.

Geilis looks unconvinced then says "I hid it when I had to go into hiding, Id tried to change things Claire, tell me did anything you read in the history books change, was it all for naught?"

"I read everything I could about the Jacobite Uprisings, mind you I didn't know much about it in the first place but from what I can tell nothing changed. I didn't come for the cause but I love Jamie and his clansmen we desperately tried to help but Geilis I don't think you can change history. It's as if the fates already knew we would come every choice we made was already predicted beforehand things happened the way they always would."

"Aye maybe then but maybe something is going to happen in the future that will change things? Yer man he's a Fraser of Lovat?" Geilis asks.

"Yes," Claire says confused.

"And you loved him enough to come back but you left for twenty years first? What were you doing all this time?" Geilis asks.

"I thought Jamie was dead then one day I returned to Scotland and found records that told me otherwise so I came back. Will you go back Geilis? Now that you know it should work."

"Aye," Geilis says. "And I am sorry for yer nephew. I couldn't hang about in Scotland I still have enemies there. I had hid that treasure long ago and was in desperate need. Say what you want about stones Claire I've met some of our kind they swear they should help guide you and I wish for the fates to take me where I may most help."

"For me just thinking of Jamie and this time helped I think. I hope the stones do help you Geilis," Claire goes to Geilis side and hugs her as she sits in the chair. "I want nothing more for you than to be in the time you belong." The woman hugs her back and they silently cling to each other for a while.

Jamie and Young Ian are walking down the hallway. Ian is only in shorts and appears to be covered in some kind of oil. He blushes and looks down at the floor when he comes near Claire. She goes to him and does a quick glance to assess his physical state.

"Aye, he's fine Sassenach. Are the two of ye done?" Jamie asks watching the intimidating slaves from the corner of his eye.

"I think so," Claire states locking arms with Jamie to feel the comfort of him by her side. She turns back towards the room.

Geilis has risen and walks towards them she's holding Jamie's coat he had left on the back of couch with Claire.

"If it's alright with ye Mrs. Abernathy," Jamie says unsure of what to call her in front of the help who are now standing shoulder to shoulder by the doors leading further into the house, "we'll just be going then."

"Aye," she says handing him the coat and patting Ian's head like he is a pet dog. "I'd say sorry for the bother James Fraser but ye did steal from me, I say we are even now."

"Aye," Jamie says but the look he gives her reads forgiven not forgotten.

"Good bye Geilis and safe travels," Claire says and they hug one last time.

"Three times, I can't believe it truly," She leans in and whispers, "I always figured that one would be a stallion in bed." She smiles showing the mischievous face Claire remembers so well.

The three visitors go to leave and no one stops them. They are several yards from the house before anyone talks.

"Are you sure you are fine Ian? Is there anything you would like me to check on?" Claire eyes him suspiciously.

He unconsciously adjusts his trousers. "No Auntie, she ummm never touched me with ummmm intending harm." He looks to the ground again.

Jamie helps Claire onto a horse and whispers to her ear, "I ken they were living like lovers, maybe Ian was a little unwilling but I dinna ken he's permanently damaged." Jamie looks back at the house in disgust. Jamie heaves Ian behind Claire and mounts his own horse they head down the hill.

It's dark now and Jamie puts on his coat and something rattles as he shakes it over his shoulders. He puts his hand in the inside pocket and pulls out his miniature of Brianna. The small brackets that hold the back are hanging open and one falls to the ground as he takes it out. He stops the horse and calls into the jungle, "Fergus are ye there?"

A moment late Fergus appears on a horse. "My lord, what is it?"

"Gather the men and get me a torch," He commands and Fergus takes off back into the jungle.

"What is it Jamie?" Claire asks.

"I am not sure Claire but I ken she's taken the picture the one from the back ye call a photograph," he replies Ian looks back and forth between the two confused.

Fergus returns with two other riders and a torch. Jamie takes it and holds it to his coat as he turns the painting over and over checking all his pockets and even the ground along the trail.

"Jamie, we have to go back I have a really bad feeling," Claire says.

"Aye we'll all go," he nods his head to Fergus as he remounts and they head back.


	23. Chapter 23: Standing Stones

23

Claire, Jamie, Ian, Fergus and few men from the Artemis are approaching Rose Hall on foot. They are silent only communicating with hand signals. Jamie goes to the door and tries the handle it opens he peers in then gestures to the others and they slowly all pour into the entryway. Fergus and Jamie peer into opposite rooms both of their heads reappear shaking no to each other. Jamie motions to Young Ian to come forward.

"Where is everyone?" Jamie asks.

"I dinna ken I was usually in the mistresses' chamber room?" Ian replies.

"Fergus we'll split up take the men sneak around the halls if ye find someone but they dinna see ye come report to me in the parlor. If ye are seen, then make a ruckus I'll come to ye. Us three," he indicates himself, his wife and his nephew, "We'll search the parlor and her chambers down the left corridor."

Jamie returns to the parlor from earlier Claire and Ian in tow. The fire is still burning but low there is no sign of anyone. Jamie goes to a desk and begins rummaging through papers.

"Do you see the picture?" Claire asks.

"Nah but what is this?" Jamie holds a piece of parchment up to Claire. It's obviously a genealogy chart some of the names look familiar then Claire notices the heading it reads Fraser's of Lovat.

"Why on earth would she have this? She did ask about your family but I thought nothing of it," Claire states.

"Ian?" Jamie asks.

"I dinna ken Uncle Jamie, she asked about an awful lot of stuff and I told her the truth. I dinna ken I said anything that wasn't common knowledge," Ian says looking bashful.

"Jamie look!" Clair points to the chart by one James Fraser son of Brian and Ellen Fraser is a line indicating marriage with Claire's name below the line is downward line indicating a child just listed as daughter Fraser but the date of birth makes Claire stop in her tracks 1948. "How does she know?"

"I dinna ken Claire but I dinna want her going to our daughter's time until I ken why," Jamie grabs her hand they go in the direction Jamie went to collect Ian earlier.

They all enter the bedroom its dark and cold there is no one there. Claire walks around looking in the drawers of furniture, reading the titles of books laid about she sees something that makes her uneasy. A small, leather journal that brings back the memories of Geilis crazy memoirs she found when looking for her in 1968. She flips it open turning the pages quickly.

"Jamie what is this it's the only thing I see in Gaelic?" Claire hands him the journal. He walks to the window reading by the moonlight.

"She cannot possible be this crazy? It's a very old prophecy I dinna ken anyone would take it seriously these days that the next great King of Scotland would be from the house of the Frasers my direct family line. Ye ken my grandsire was very superstitious type of man? He was that way from his grandsire whom was told the prophecy by a famous seer."

"She is that crazy Jamie. She told me maybe nothing in the past could be changed but that maybe her purpose was to do something in the future. I just thought she'd go back to her time and be political. But if she has been her for almost thirty years she'd be going back to maybe 1998 or maybe she knows enough about the stones to guide herself. Her notes let me see them," Claire holds out her hand taking the journal from Jamie and looking for a passage.

"Yes I remember reading her other journal she thinks you can go to anytime that you didn't already exist. She's using the photograph to guide her to Bree's time maybe 1968 or maybe later. God what is she actually finds her? They met briefly in Scotland before I came. I think she knows Bree is American and she knows we have ties to Roger Wakefield he's a professor there she'll be able to find him easily. Though they know not to trust her they did watch her burn her husband," Claire is rambling now.

"Come Sassenach we must stop her," he holds out his hand and takes hers. They meet the others mid corridor.

"Not a soul here all the house servants and the lady appear to be gone," Fergus tells them.

"Look!" Claire says handing Jamie the journal and pointing. "There is a sketch of standing stones but look at the roads and the mountains she marked with triangles and lines. That's this island isn't in?"

"Aye," Says Jamie, "That's the range just over this hill everyone follow me. Beware she has some formidable guards you will ken them when ye see them dinna hesitate to shoot."

The group head out the door from the kitchen and begin making their way through the fields to the mountains. There are slaves eating and sleeping in the quarters behind the house but there are no guards and no one disturbs them. They have found and lit some torches but go on foot due to the terrain. Jamie often refers to the map in the journal but they seem unsure as the hours pass and they are still wandering the jungle.

"Jamie stop!" Claire screams. The group stops and you can hear voices traveling down the mountainside it sounds like a chant. Claire grabs her ears and falls to her knees.

'What is it Sassenach?" Jamie asks appearing at her side.

"It's the stones I can hear them and feel them in my bones it hurts," Claire says still clutching her head.

Jamie bends and scoops her in this arms rising to his feet, "Where are they?"

Claire reluctantly releases her right hand and points in the direction of the chants. The group moves together towards the mountain Claire had indicated. As they get closer they can see a group of slaves spaced in ten feet intervals facing a group of rocks, holding lanterns and swaying as they repeat a phrase over and over. Claire whimpers and Jamie holds her tighter. He stops and the other men come to his side.

"They don't appear armed and I don't see the two large men. They are just house slaves they may run at our sight," he says to the men at once.

"Jamie let me down, I'll go to them," Claire says.

"No, ye are in pain, weak. They are no threat we can take care of them," Jamie says.

"That's what I am afraid of they shouldn't have to die because they had the misfortune of being owned by Geilis," Claire says. "We'll both go let me see if I can send them off."

Jamie sets her down but holds her to one side supporting her weight. He indicates for the men to stay and they advance breaking through the trees to stand behind the slaves. One turns her head and upon seeing them stops the chant and stares. This leads to others stopping and eventually they all stand still like a deer in headlights.

"You must go now do not fear your mistress, I will not let the lady harm you." They continue to stand and stare at Claire and Jamie they make no move that is threatening but neither do they leave. "I am the White Lady and the spirit has spoken to me and I say you must go!" Claire repeats with a dramatic wave of her arms tossing back her hair that is a curly mass of craziness at the moment. This does the trick and the slaves disperse first slowly and unsure but once they hit the tree line she can hear them crashing away in the jungle.

Jamie smiles at her tucking a loose curl of hair behind her ears. "Sassenach if she has gone through the stones, ye won't follow will ye?" His smile fades into a mask of worry.

"No I'll find a way to get a message to Bree in the future and warn her. I don't think I'd survive another passage, its dreadful and I couldn't leave you," Claire hugs Jamie and he kisses her forehead. The other men are behind them now.

"Stay behind the stones if you can sneak around and get a shot at the guards take it. Stay together in twos if one of them charges you'll need help," Jamie says.

He holds Claire tight to his side again and they creep towards the stones until they see Geilis and her two bodyguards in the center. There are gemstones placed strategically around the ground next to lanterns that cast prisms of colored light off their faceted faces. Geilis' back is facing them and she holds above her head the picture of Brianna. There is a large fire in front of her but no smell of burning flesh this time. She is repeating the same chant her houseslaves were murmuring but she has a much better grasp of the ancient Druid language and Claire seems to understand the message. Its reverberated off the stones and echoes around her. It's the chant of lost souls wandering, lost in the dark stones crying out in search of their own time. One of the twins catches sight of them and makes towards Jamie but before he can get there a gunshot erupts from the ground in front of him. He turns instead in the direction of the shot and runs out of the circle to confront the shooter. His brother and Geilis turn towards them now drawn by the noise.

"Atlas!" the other man yells and turns his terrible face to Jamie as he lunges forward. His is large and gracefully but Jamie is faster pushing Claire to the ground he turns in a wide circle reaching for a blade from the back of his belt. He drops to the ground and as the man turns again in his direction Jamie slices at his Achilles tendon. The man goes down in a growl of pain but still scrambles in Jamie's direction. Jamie is on his feet now and crashes his booted foot into the man's face and blood erupts from his nose.

"Stay, we don't want to hurt you!" Claire screams but the man is possessed and now she is the closer target and he reaches out to grab her ankle and pull her towards him. Jamie who has lost his knife grabs a stone and strikes the man hard in the head. Claire can see from his face this causes Jamie's' hands as much harm as the other man's face. He still holds the rock as the man turns again and strikes with much less force at the slave's bleeding nose and the rock tumbles from Jamie's hands. Jamie was successful though Claire can see clearly in her mind's eye what has happened a shard of broken bone from the nose must have been shoved into the man's brain as he loses all function and his limbs simultaneously slump to the ground. She hears the last gasp of breath escape him and can hear and smell his bowels emptying. She gets to her feet in just enough time to see Geilis has a gun pointed at Jamie as he is moving towards her looking for an advantage.

"I cannot let ye go to my daughter until ye tell me what yer intentions are," Jamie says hands raised as a sign of peace.

"I am going to my time, yer daughters picture will just help guide me," Geilis says.

"So ye do not mean to make her the next Queen of Scotland?" Jamie says and Geilis shifts uncomfortably.

"What makes ye say such a thing?" she laughs and looks at Jamie as Claire gets to her feet and begins moving towards her from the other side. Geilis notices and she can tell they are not convinced and the gun only has one shot. She keeps it trained to Jamie the bigger threat.

Claire can see Ian in the shadows moving from stone to stone getting closer to Geilis. Claire prays he's not one who can pass as he comes close to touching each one.

"If it's her destiny who is to stop it? Yer wife dinna belive we can change time so if it's going to happen it will happen I just want to be there to do my part," Geilis says.

"Geilis you know are time. Queens and Kings don't just pop up in modern Europe the time of Monarchs is gone, if Scotland wants independence it will be through parliament and politics and nothing to do with my daughter she's an American!" Claire screams.

"Tell that to Ireland!" Geilis yells back and the zealot is clearly visible in her expression now.

"They'll be fighting in Ireland for decades and nothing will come from it unless they make peace. Monarchs have little effect on the lives of their people in the future. The people of Scotland have the same rights as Americans – life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness, isn't that enough?" Claire asks.

"Free Scotland!" Geilis yells and lets a shot go in Jamie's direction. He falls to the ground and Claire sees red and a fury swells inside of her. Geilis makes to run towards the stones but Ian comes forward blocking her way. Claire sees an ax handle protruding from a log next to the fire and she grabs it stepping towards Geilis.

"Get out of the way!" Geilis is screaming at Ian. She turns to go around him and is face to face with Claire who swings the ax full force and cleaves through her old friend's neck until she can hear the spine snap. Her arms feel like they each weigh a hundred pounds and they drag her to the ground with their burden. She sees Geilis lying dead in front of her face and can smell the blood that covers the front of her dress from the spray of the deadly blow. It feels like a very long time but it's only a few seconds when she recovers enough to turn towards Jamie's body. She lets out a screech like a wounded bob cat and it blends in with the screams of the stones. She begins to crawl towards him. Ian reaches her husband first and bends to look into his face.

"Uncle Jamie?" Ian asks tentatively.

She hears a moan and she would know anywhere in anytime that this particular moan belongs to James Fraser, the love of her life. The sound gives her the strength to reach his side. She places her hands, still aching from the feel of the ax handle and the impact of the blow that killed a woman, onto his chest and feels it rise and fall. He opens his eyes and focuses on her face his expression changes to shock and he sits up quickly. This causes him to moan, close his eyes and touch his temple which makes him groan some more.

"It's just a graze," he chokes out, "but Sassenach ye are covered in blood." He opens his eyes again and wipes blood from his wife's face.

She manages to sit up beside him and raise her hands to check his wound, "It's not my blood. Christ Jamie this was no little graze it hit your forehead then skimmed across your entire skull. Lord you have a thick head!" She exclaims as she presses a cloth torn from her dress on his wound.

"So I've been told. Help me up Ian I want to get far away from here," he says grabbing his nephews hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. Ian sets him on his feet and begins to walk him outside the stone circle. Claire follows bending to pick up her daughter's photo that is fluttering in the wind. They met the others shortly after.

"Took all four of us but we got the one brute down. Are you alright my lord?" asks Fergus who is sporting a few scratches himself.

"Yes Fergus go back to the circle collect the gemstones dinna let the others see," Jamie whispers to Fergus who sets off in the direction of the circle.

The group makes their way long and tediously back to their horses. Claire and Jamie get on the same horse this time they cling to each other to support themselves upright. They begin down the trail as Claire looks back at Rose Hall. She finds herself making the gesture of the cross, something she sees her husband often do to ward off the bad spirits that she feels trying to follow her.


	24. Chapter 24: Plans

24

Claire is standing on the veranda outside Jarod's planation watching the road and pacing. We see Jamie approaching on horseback and she lets out a sigh of relief. She watches as he hands the horse off to a slave after checking the horses' teeth and hooves himself. He takes the few steps to his wife and gives her a smile and a peck on the forehead.

"All packed are ye?" He asks.

"Yes, I am afraid it was not a very good distraction since it took all of five minutes. Where you able to speak with John?" She asks in return.

"Aye, there was a good deal to talk about I'm sorry I kept ye waiting," he takes a glass of water she offers him and they sit on a wood bench next to a small table holding a pitcher and cups. "As soon as I arrived I noticed officers bustling to and fro so I waited in the stables on the pretense of wanting to look at a new foal. When the redcoats had set off I called on John. It appears this morning the body of Reverend Campbell was discovered."

"Body you mean he's dead?" Claire asks shocked.

"Aye by means of a slit throat that appears to have been done by the Reverend himself," Jamie replied looking somber.

"Oh Jamie, do you think if we'd told him we'd found his sister in the woods maybe…" she trailed off worriedly pulling at her skirts face masked with guilt.

"Nay, it wasn't the loss of his sister, there was a written confession to the killing of Mrs. Wilcott along with several other victims in Scotland. It was written in his own hand though I dinna ken if he did it on his own volition. This was found by the body," he hands her a paper origami duck.

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! You think Mr. Willoughby framed him? Force him to write a confession then slit his throat too?" Claire asked clearly in shock.

"I dinna ken so, John Grey says the Reverend's coat was lying by the body and the inside lining was split. Inside were odd bits sewed in between the lining and coat backing. Ribbons, earrings, and locks of hair. It appears some of the thread was tattered and the fabric of the jacket worn from friction as if the items had been there a long time. He is shipping it all back to inspectors in England, the knife, the letter and the jacket but I ken they are all willing to blame it all on the Reverend, many will be saying he did the same to his sister and disposed of the body."

"Good grief but why do you think the note was forced? Do you think Willoughby was there? Maybe he gave the origami duck to Mrs. Wilcott and just another memento Campbell kept?" Claire's mind is racing a mile a minute trying to picture the Reverend she barely knew as a serial killer and wondering what his sister knew of it.

"This," Jamie says holding up the duck. He unfolds the duck and you see faint charcoal images of Chinese characteristics. He points to the first one, "John said the young officer who collected this duck dinna ken it's a form of Chinese art. This is the symbol for me and this one for the spirits. He once told me the spirits led me to save him. These arrows I ken he's saying he has returned a favor that he's saved lives. Maybe he saw the Reverend that night but dinna ken anyone would believe him. So, he set out to get proof."

"So you think he'll come out of hiding now?" Claire asks.

"Nay, I hope not at least some will still blame him. People do not accept outsiders naturally and he is an outsider even among his own people," he says solemnly. "I ken he'll make his own way as shall we."

"We shall?" she asks surprised.

"We must be careful ye ken. There is unrest in the islands Hispaniola with its fighting maroons and now more and more are gathering in Jamaica. There have been plantations attacked already, burned John says. I ken it's the same group we met but they've grown much larger perhaps Geilis slaves joined them. John dinna mention Rose Hall, I dinna ken anyone has discovered the lady is missing, the place is very isolated I take it she has few visitors."

"Bloody hell!" Claire says shaking her head in disbelieve. "What do you want to do Jamie? I know we have Ian and the rest of Jarrod's trade to attend to but then, we'll it's a large world and there's got to be a place for us somewhere, right?"

"I've never really had a choice Sassenach. I always did what I had to but now I truly have nothing to do but tend to my wife," he says with a sincere smile and strokes her face. "We'll send Ian on the first ship to Scotland we can find. I have John posting three different letters to Jenny on three different ships one is bound to make it. I ken I'll have Fergus stay here and make sure all the new cargo makes it on board and the Artemis is back off to France with any of the men that which to return right away. Hopefully that will include Fergus and Marsali. I am sure Jarrod will offer him employment with my persuasion. I dinna want him going back to Scotland until I clear up the business with the smuggling ambush."

"Well about that," Claire starts getting this attention. "I tended to Marsali this morning and by my estimates she is around three months pregnant. I am not sure how long until the Artemis will sail and judging by what I understand the route back has stops and there will be more port traffic." She stops biting her lip.

Jamie stands and begins pacing while muttering in Gaelic. Claire distinctly hears the Lords name brought up amid a string of rants about swiving devils. "Well I guess that was to be expected she canna sail in her condition." He looks at Claire thoughtfully. "I've noticed Claire that ye are not the same in that aspect as ye used to be."

"What aspect are you referring to?" she eyes him confused then she notices his eyes shifting slightly to her mid-section, "Oh God, no Jamie it's just that at my age my courses tend to be fewer and further between." She waits for a response he just nods and goes back to pacing. "You're not disappointed, are you? I had thought about taking precautions to prevent pregnancy but I wasn't sure what I was coming back to and it didn't seem fair to not speak with you about it beforehand."

Jamie sits and takes her hand, "Mo nighean donn, dinna fret. I have enough bairns and more on the way by the sounds of it. I would not want that, there is too much that can go wrong. I'm happy to have ye to myself."

Claire puts on a weak smile, "Yes I am happy with just you and knowing our Brianna and William are happy and healthy." It's the first time she thought of William as part of their family and it feels right. Jamie notices and smiles.

He sits thinking for a moment than hesitantly asks, "Sassenach when your courses are over for good does that mean ye will not want to?" He doesn't finish his question.

She laughs, "No Jamie. There are times I may feel out of sorts and some physical reactions may change but older people do still have sex. You should see the geriatric ward at the hospital we have had to chase the patients out of each other's beds before." They smile at each other.

"Well then I suppose it will just be us and maybe Fergus' family. Has you said the world is a big place. I was wondering what ye would ken about sailing to Grenada or Martinique? French islands, where there are some banks Jarrod has dealings with, if we maybe can exchange a gemstone for some coin. I have heard they are always in need of men that can deal with trade so few wanting to live there permanently."

"That sounds wonderful Jamie, would you be happy in business? If you were every interested in owning land or farming again there are the colonies?" She tentatively asks.

"Aye, that place is just wilderness is it not?" Jamie asks. "There is a reason the Crown gives away land no one wants to live among the cannibals. "

"There are no cannibals but yes there is a lot of untamed land. There are cities too you know, you could take up printing again if you wanted?"

"There are to cannibals the tribe of Iroquois that skin heads and eat out their victims' hearts in front of their very eyes!" Jamie exclaims.

Claire tries not to laugh, "Don't believe everything you read. I have lived in America for twenty years. It's different in this time but there are cities. They do call it the land of opportunity."

"Aye? Well I've arranged to borrower a small skiff from the governor. We can sail north try the islands maybe even the colonies and see if we canna make a place for ourselves. I just wanted to ken if ye would be able to do yer work there?" He asks.

"My work?" Claire asks surprised.

"I ken I canna stop ye from yer work as a healer. I dinna ken if the islands or the colonies could provide that for ye?" he asks thoughtfully.

"There are sick people all over I will manage. I just didn't expect that to be part of your consideration. I forget sometimes how well you truly understand me," she says her eyes filling with emotion.

"Aye I still ken ye well enough," he says sitting back down by her side and pulling her close.

"Aye ye do," she says in her best impersonation of broads Scotts. She feels a quiet laugh vibrate in his chest. "I think it's a good plan Mr. Fraser."

"Then we sail again," he sighs resignedly this time Claire shakes with laughter.


	25. Chapter 25: The New World

25

Claire and Jamie are on a small boat sailing south in the Caribbean. The sky is just beginning to turn blue as the sun rises on the horizon peering through thin clouds. We see a few familiar crew men manning the small sails and Jamie is consulting a map while looking a little green around the gills.

"So the governor just loaned you this boat? Isn't it actually the property of the British navy?" Claire asks as she rubs her arms to warm herself. It's a windy day with lots of cloud coverage.

"Not exactly... he let me ken where it was and when it wouldn't be watched," he replies with a smile.

"Well its best we find our new home quick then," Claire says now shading her eyes as the sun peeks out from behind a cloud.

"Aye, I am at least eager to be away from this island," he says looking back over his shoulder at the receding coast of Jamaica. He turns and watches Claire as she squints into the vast nothingness of the sea around them and adds, "But aye, I'm ready to find our home Sassenach."

His voice is so sincere it catches Claire's attention and she turns. It takes a moment for her to realize she is holding her breathe and exhales smiling at her husband her heart in her throat.

They sail peacefully for a long time but the crew can't help but keep their eyes on the sky as the clouds grow darker. As the day sets they begin to see the island of Hispaniola in the distance. Jamie and Claire are sharing a bannock and a cup of water as they sit by the rail. Ian roams examining all the workings of the ship trying to get the captain to let him climb a mast.

"Ship hoy!" a sailor yells. They are all on their feet in an instant running to the other rail to peer into the distance. Jamie starts pacing and constantly glancing over the shoulder as one of his smugglers, a former fisher made captain by Jamie for the trip, peers through an eye glass. It's a few minutes before he makes an assessment and hands the telescope off to Jamie.

"I ken it's a pirate ship, no flag and the sails are all wrong. She's not going very far or fast rigged up like that," the mate tells Claire as Jamie looks making his own conclusions.

"He's right she looks like she is headed for the beach."

As they all stand looking we see the ship make a sharp turn inland. At the same instance, we see a larger ship at full sails come into view from behind the pirate ship and we hear a cannon boom.

"Och!" Jamie yells as he goes to Claire's side thrusting her behind him as if he can save her from a cannon blast.

"British she's British Navy!" a sailor that shimmied up the mast informs them. Ian's eyes grow large and he stares at Jamie open mouthed.

"I canna get rid of that damn ship, it's the Porpoise," Jamie says peering through the scope he now has in hand. "Canna we outrun her?" Jamie asks.

"We can maybe keep the other ship between us as much as possible," the captain replies. We see the small skiff turn towards the island and tries keeping the pirate ship in between the Porpoise and herself. There isn't a clear shot but Claire sees the British warship train her portside guns in their direction and takes a large breath in.

"Christ, I should have kept the British flag up!" Jamie cries.

"I don't think it would make a difference Jamie we are getting so close. I can almost see the outline of Captain Leonard they'll know this ship was stolen," Claire says ducking below the rail and peering through a slit covering her ears as a cannon ball crashes 20 yards to the side of the ship.

"Now," Jamie yells and goes to the railing to put one arm around Claire and grab the rail with the other. Suddenly the ship takes a sharp turn leaning hard to the side. Claire peers over and can see the faces of the British sailors as they slide so close they are not in cannon range. The sailors on the Porpoise look back at her in surprise. Soon the governors boat is sailing away from the other two ships.

"Will they follow the pirates or turn?" Claire asks standing up now that Jamie has let go of her.

"Aye they'll stay on the other ship and they are no pirates, the ship was full of slaves," Jamie replies.

"Slaves?" Claire asks confused. She was so focused on the warship she'd barely registered who was aboard what she thought was a pirate ship.

"Aye, runaway slaves likely the ones that attacked the plantations on Jamaica. I recognized some of the maroons, are large friend was among them," Jamie looks back at the beach and Claire follows his gaze.

They can see the maroon ship is close to the beach and has a large hole in her side. The warship has all cannons trained on the other vessel now as they watch slaves climb down ropes from the deck wading to reach the land. It takes a few practices with the guns but the Porpoise's shots finally hit beach and they see runaway slaves mowed down by cannon balls. Claire turns her head she can't watch anymore. Jamie mutters a prayer under his breath.

Time goes by and they sit in silence. The ship hands release all sails and they head out to sea. Jamie holds Claire and motions for Ian. "It's our only chance heading out to sea and hoping the Porpoise passes us in the night then we can turn back later ration yer food." They nod in understanding and look gloomily out into the now darkness.

We return to the ship in the morning. Claire, Jamie and Ian are huddled together being pelted by rain and the boat rocks violently. "Do you think we've lost the Porpoise? We can't keep heading into this storm?" Claire screams over the wind. Jamie just shrugs his shoulder then raises and with great effort fighting the tilting of the boat pulls himself to the wheel and confers with the captain.

Its early morning and the sky is slightly lightening though the dark clouds keep visibility low. Ian who apparently has the eyes of a hawk like his uncle is leaning over the rail reliving himself behind Claire's back when he falls unto his backside.

"Are you alright?" Claire asks holding out her hand. Jamie heads in their direction as Ian scrambles to his knees Claire is on hers by his side white knuckling a rope tied to the rail.

"Uncle Jamie, Uncle Jamie, a ship I swear I saw a ship," He shouts pointing to the West as he tries to get his pants re-laced. Jamie looks in the same direction and lets out a string of curses in a mixture of languages. He signals to the others and heads turn eyes bulging as the outline of the Porpoise slowly materializes. Jamie pulls his family to their feet and they head to the mainmast where he secures them all about the waist with a rope.

"I dinna ken the sea but I ken clouds I am afraid this ride isn't going to get any easier let us hope the British will turn away from this madness," Jamie shouts in Claire's ear she just nods her head. Their boat heads directly into the center of the storm.

We alternatingly see the storm toss the boat, pound waves onto the deck and the Porpoise getting ever closer to the crew's skiff though no more shots have been fired. Hours pass by and the crew looks hazard and weary and the rain is now mixed with hail. The two boats are almost side by side but no one dares try to board the other has the sea tries its best to pull the vessels under into her depths and its too weight for gun powder. Suddenly the Porpoise tips greatly and a wave turns her over. Jamie stands to his feet still tied about the waist and shouts to his men but at the same moment a rush of water sends their boat to the side to the point where Jamie is looking sideways at fish below the surface of the water but by the grace of God the boat rights itself now several yards away from the wreckage of the warship that is not only upside down but it's being dragged by its weight below the waterline.

"Mary, Michael and Bride," he says crossing himself and muttering prayer under his breath.

Claire just looks at him desolate, too dehydrated to cry to tries closing her eyes but this only seems to bring up the images of the men she knew on the boat and she opens them instead staring into Jamie's steel blue gaze. He holds her close reaching a hand around her to gasp Ian's shoulder. His nephew places a hand on top of his Uncles and squeezes as he swallows the bile in his mouth.

More time passes and we see the boat drifting in a cloudy sky but these clouds are brighter and the water is almost eerily calm. It starts to sprinkle and they raise their mouths to the sky catching what they can in open gapes like baby birds being fed by their mothers. Jamie gets up and cuts the rope binding them crawling on his hands and knees to inquiry something of the other crew. They all have red beaten face from the wind burn and cracking, peeling lips. Suddenly we see a strike of lightening in the far distance. Claire instinctively hunches her shoulders in self-defense she's too tired to get to her feet still sitting by the mast the now cut rope coiled around her. Suddenly her hair stands on its end from an electric charge and a clap and boom so strong they make her teeth rattle and her body bristle in gooseflesh. The mast is struck by lightning splitting in two and falling to each side into the sea. Claire rope now wrapped around her leg is pulled under with a piece of mast.

Her clothes are soaked instantly adding weight as she goes deeper and deeper under water. Her leg is on fire it feels like a shark as her limb in its grip trying to tear it from her body. Suddenly a pale and sleek creature swims past her and there's more pulling and squeezing on her leg then suddenly its free. Her vision blurs and fades until her head breaks the surface and by instinct she gulps in air and begins flaying her arms fighting the current. Jamie wraps his arm around her waist pulling her to floating piece of wood from the mast.

Lying partially on top of her securing their arms around the wood he speaks into her ear, "Hold on Sassenach." She looks up to see the boat cutting through the sea further and further from them.

"Jamie," she croaks.

"Hold on, just hold on Claire."

"But Jamie the…the boat," she manages to squeak out before her eyes close and she becomes unconscious.

"Just hold on mon nighean don," he whispers into her hair.

Sometime later they are on shore. Jamie holds Claire gingerly and staggers down the beach. His hands and arms are bloody and raw from the flesh being torn away as he held them to the splintered piece of wood. They had very slowly made their way to shore. Claire stirs in his grip.

"Are you alright?" he asks and she grunts in reply.

"It's alright now, it's all gonna be fine I see men coming," Jamie says walking towards a far-off dock where men are bustling about.

"Jamie the boat what happened? Ian?" she asks reclosing her eyes from the blazing sun. Some men have spotted them and our jogging towards their way.

"We were in sight of shore they would have made their way inland further down the beach I expect. We were too close to shore and they had no mast or sail to turn right away," he replied sounding anxious but not outright scared.

A few men reach their sides.

"Are you shipwrecked? Are you with the boat that just beached down the way?" one of the younger men asks with a slightly affected British accent.

"Aye and my wife is hurt do ye ken a place I can have her attended to?" Jamie asks in response.

"There's a big house nearby the dock master's, his wife's a real fine lady they'll offer you aid," he replies he offers his arms to take Jamie's load but the latter ignores the other man beelining for the large house on the horizon.

"My name's Henry, I'll be taking you to the Olivier's place," Henry says waiting for a reply trying to keep pace with Jamie.

"Do ye mind telling me where we washed up Mister Henry?" Jamie asks politely.

"Of course sir, why this is the Colony of Georgia," the man beams.

"Georgia?" Jamie states shaking his head as if to clear his ears.

"Yes sir you are in the Americas," Henry offers in response.

Claire opens her eyes and Jamie looks down at her, holding his gaze she states "It's the New World Jamie."

The End


End file.
